Le Cycle du Brevoort Hotel
by Lojie
Summary: Ce cyle regroupe mes fics Le Papillon, Les Sourires de Lili et bientôt La Faute Des Hommes sur le couple Jinucci
1. Chapitre I : Brevoort Hotel NC17

**Le Papillon**   
**Chapitre I : Brevoort Hotel**   
  
  
  
Auteur : **Lojie**   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB, d'Amblin et de Michael Crichton sauf Andréa Malucci, Roberto et Louisa Luìs.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Voili voilà la version de " Yersin " telle que je l'avais imaginé au départ. Mais en écrivant avec Adeline on a confronté nos idées ce qui a donné la fanfiction que vous avez normalement tous lu ;o) Bref ne vous attendez pas à une sorte de copie car en fait l'histoire est fondamentalement différente. Bon j'avoue que cette fanfiction est un peu basée sur le modèle des films français, c'est-à-dire on baise avant et on réfléchit ensuite, donc excusez-moi d'être un peu trop imprégnée de la culture de mon pays ;o) Pour le reste les personnages principaux restent Dave et Jing-Mei mais les personnages secondaires ont une place beaucoup plus importante. Même Abby a son petit rôle ! Par contre même règle que pour " Yersin ", dépressifs de tout poil passez votre chemin !   
  
  
  
*** *** ***   
  
  
  
La cicatrice descendait de sous son pectoraux droit jusqu'au dessus de sa hanche. Longue de quelques centimètres, elle contrastait par sa couleur mauve contre sa peau olive. D'autres plus minces et souvent de teintes pourpres étaient disséminées un peu partout sur son torse. Dans son dos se trouvaient aussi quelques petites brûlures brunes et rondes. Il passa sa main avec nonchalance sur quelques unes des cicatrices, presque avec affection. Il avait tellement l'habitude de sentir leur aspect rugueux sous ses doigts, elles faisaient parties de lui, elles étaient son passé et donc elles étaient lui.   
  
Il ferma les yeux et tout lui revint en mémoire si distinctement. Il voyait encore les grains de poussières qui dansaient dans le pâle et blanchâtre rayon de soleil passant par la fenêtre. Il sentait encore l'odeur du petit appartement logé sous le toit de l'immeuble délabré. C'était un mélange de moisi, de béton, de ferraille et de pollution. Les sons aussi lui revinrent. Il entendit les éclats de rire de ses sœurs, les sourires silencieux de sa mère, et puis… _  
  
" _ J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDE A T'AVOIR ! " _  
  
Et puis tous ses muscles tressaillirent soudainement et il rouvrit les yeux. Il poussa un long soupir de lassitude puis cessa de s'admirer dans son miroir pour enfiler un marcel. Il mit par-dessus une chemise blanche fraîchement repassée, et enfin un veston noir sans un grain de poussière. L'hiver de New-York était rude et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber malade. Il n'oublia pas de passer autour de son cou sa chaîne de baptême au bout duquel pendait une croix dorée, il la porta cérémonieusement à ses lèvres et suivit son geste d'un rapide signe de croix sur le front. La journée s'annonçait horrible, sûrement l'une des pires de sa vie…   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était d'un double whisky et sans glace. Jing-Mei sortit à grands pas du cimetière pour fuir ce sentiment désagréable qui avait envahi ses entrailles. Il était situé juste en face de l'île de Manhattan et l'herbe toujours verte y était parfaitement tondue. Plusieurs personnes entièrement vêtues de noir étaient silencieusement regroupées autour de quelques sépultures. De nombreux merles se promenaient entres les tombes fleuries avec pour fond les grands immeubles du centre financier. Même si l'absence des deux tours donnait un léger sentiment de mal à l'aise, l'endroit paraissait idyllique et si calme, un endroit parfait pour le repos des morts.   
  
Elle jeta son dévolu sur un petit bar dans la rue faisant face au cimetière. Jing-Mei poussa la lourde porte un peu graisseuse et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. La plupart des clients étaient des hommes et ils se retournèrent tous vers elle la mitraillant de regards intéressés. Jing-Mei nullement impressionnée releva la tête et observa la salle pour trouver une table vide. Soudainement ses yeux furent accrochés par une silhouette familière. Elle mit quelques instants avant de réaliser qui était cet homme et décida d'aller s'asseoir en face de lui.   
  
Il releva le regard surpris en la voyant s'asseoir devant lui. Lui non plus ne s'attendait apparemment pas à la rencontrer dans ce bar si loin de Chicago. C'était la première fois que Jing-Mei le voyait en veston. Cela le changeait … plutôt en bien d'ailleurs. Hormis sa chemise blanche il était lui aussi entièrement vêtu de noir. De plus son regard grave et profond ainsi que son visage figé montrait qu'il n'était pas dans son meilleur jour. Une petite croix en or pendait autour de son cou. Dave Malucci se décida finalement à lui adresser ce sourire dont il avait le secret tout en s'adossant dans le fond de sa chaise :   
  
" _Jing-Mei… Quelle surprise de te voir ici… " Dit-il en articulant lentement. Il n'y avait aucune pointe de joie dans sa voix ce qui contrastait avec ce sourire continuellement collé sur son visage.   
  
Dave observa rapidement la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Elle portait un tailleur noir et de longs bas sombres. Son maquillage discret et sobre ajoutait une note de tristesse en plus à sa tenue. Le mascara avait légèrement coulé faisant ressortir ses yeux encore brillants à cause des larmes.   
  
" _Apparemment on est venu à New-York pour la même chose, " répondit-elle finalement en voyant son regard curieux qui la parcourait. " Qui c'était toi ? " Demanda Jing-Mei la voix légèrement tremblante.   
  
" _Une… Un cousin éloigné, " mentit Dave en bégayant quelque peu. " Je le connaissais à peine. Et toi ? "   
  
" _Et bien… Moi c'était une tante, " mentit à son tour Jing-Mei avec peu d'assurance. " Je ne la connaissais pas très bien non plus. "   
  
Le couple avait parfaitement deviné que celui d'en face n'avait pas dis la vérité. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de parler de l'être cher qu'ils venaient de perdre. Après tout, Jing-Mei et Dave n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis. Hormis le cas Mafran qui les avaient un peu rapproché, leurs relations avaient constitué en un éternel marivaudage sans but réel. Une silhouette interrompit brusquement leur silencieux et gênant face à face :   
  
" _Toutes mes condoléances monsieur Luìs, " salua un jeune homme au visage rongé par l'acné en tendant une main à Dave. " Je suis un ami de sa classe, elle va beaucoup me manquer. "   
  
" _Merci, " murmura timidement Malucci en évitant le regard de l'adolescent et de Jing-Mei. Il répondit distraitement à la poignée de main, et le jeune homme se retira après un sourire de circonstance.   
  
" _Luìs ? " S'étonna Jing-Mei en le fixant sans pudeur.   
  
"_ Oui… " Balbutia Dave gêné. " Luìs est mon vrai nom de famille, mais comme mes parents n'étaient pas mariés j'utilise le plus souvent celui de ma mère Malucci… Je préfère… "   
  
Jing-Mei nota aussitôt le passé dans sa phrase. Elle se rappelait aussi clairement avoir entendu l'adolescent dire " elle ". Hors Dave lui avait dit qu'il était venu pour l'enterrement d'un cousin. Mais elle n'allait pas se plonger dans un long interrogatoire pour lui arracher la vérité. Elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni le courage. Et puis elle aussi lui avait menti.   
  
" _On doit faire pitié à voir, " reprit Dave en finissant sa bière. Jing-Mei s'aperçut alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commandé. " Tu restes longtemps à New-York ? " Demanda-t-il alors qu'une lueur maligne s'allumait dans son regard. La question était piégée et sous-entendait une invitation à sortir.   
  
" _Une nuit, " répondit-elle en soutenant son regard. " Puis je retourne à Chicago car j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Et toi ? "   
  
" _Une semaine, " enchaîna-t-il. " C'est ma ville natale ici et j'ai besoin de me ressourcer… Et puis il n'y a pas grand chose qui m'attend à Chicago. "   
  
" _Tu n'as pas retrouvé d'emploi ? " Demanda-t-elle en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il baissa gravement le visage.   
  
" _Je suis moonligther au Northwestern et au Mercy. Weaver m'a torpillé. Sinon je n'ai pas vraiment d'occupations mais j'arrive à boucler mes fins de mois. C'est le plus important… Et puis ma situation pourrait être pire je n'ai pas à me plaindre… En vérité ma situation a déjà été bien pire… " Avoua-t-il finalement dans un demi sourire. " Enfin je crois… "   
  
" _Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, " dit soudainement Jing-Mei en changeant brutalement le sujet de la discussion. " Allons autre part. "   
  
" _Où ça ? " Demanda Dave en mettant un billet à côté de sa chope. " Tu sais à cinq heures de l'après-midi il n'y a pas grand chose à faire ici. New-York se réveille surtout la nuit… "   
  
" _Allons à mon hôtel, " proposa Jing-Mei sachant très bien l'offre qu'elle était en train de faire à son ancien collègue.   
  
Il ne sembla pas étonné de la proposition de la jeune femme. Au contraire il lui décocha son large sourire colgate sans la quitter du regard. Jing-Mei avait besoin de se changer les idées et lui aussi. De ce fait Dave ne se fit pas prier.   
  
" _Tu loges où ? "   
  
" _Le Brevoort sur la cinquième, " répondit-elle en attendant sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.   
  
" _Wouah ! " S'exclama-t-il provoquant le rire de la jeune femme. " C'est la classe cet hôtel ! Le prix de la nuit doit correspondre à mon loyer mensuel ! "   
  
Jing-Mei se calma, reprit un peu de contenance puis se leva. Il l'aida aussitôt à enfiler son manteau et le couple sortit rapidement du bar. Ils appelèrent un taxi jaune qui s'enfonça aussitôt dans la dense circulation en direction de l'île.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
La bouteille vide trônait sur la table basse. Un quart d'heure plus tôt, ce fut une bouteille de champagne millésimé aux bulles piquantes et généreuses, chatouillant tout le long de votre œsophage à mesure que le liquide enivrant coulait dans votre gorge. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte et les bruits de la circulation remontaient sous forme de rumeurs jusqu'à la chambre. Tous les fauteuils étaient richement brodé et Dave se rappelait sans peine que la dernière fois qu'il était entré dans une chambre du Brevoort, c'était en tant que portier pour se faire un peu d'argent durant les vacances.   
  
Ils avaient trinqué à leurs vies personnelles respectives, apparemment aussi pitoyables l'une que l'autre, au pauvre cas Mafran ce jeune homme qui était mort par leur faute, à cette garce de Kerry Weaver, aux êtres chers qu'ils venaient de perdre… La bouteille était descendue rapidement et leur métabolisme n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'assimiler tout l'alcool. Une douce torpeur et une soudaine légèreté s'étaient emparées d'eux. Tous les deux étaient affalés sur le divan et maintenant que la bouteille était vide, ils allaient pouvoir passer à d'autres occupations, l'alcool ayant totalement anéanti le peu de gêne qui aurait pu subsister entre eux.   
  
Les chaussures à talons de Jing-Mei gisaient dans le hall et sa petite veste avait vite été retirée à cause de la chaleur. La cravate de Dave pendait avec nonchalance sur le bord d'un siège Louis XIV, son veston avait glissé et se trouvait dessous sur le tapis entièrement brodé à la main. Sur le divan Jing-Mei lui tournait le dos alors qu'il l'observait en silence. Dave jeta un dernier regard un peu déçu à la bouteille de champagne vide, puis réorienta tous ses sens vers elle.   
  
Jing-Mei sentit la main de Malucci, où Luìs peu importe, qui se glissait sous son débardeur en soie noire. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule qu'il mordilla tendrement. Son parfum la captivait et elle frissonna aux petites décharges électriques familières qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il lui retira le débardeur lentement comme si le temps n'avait plus court. Peu pressé ils avaient toute la fin d'après-midi et la nuit devant eux, alors autant faire durer le plaisir.   
  
Dave explorait ce terrain inconnu avec émerveillement. Il y avait souvent songé du temps du County mais cela lui paraissait si lointain à présent, comme une autre vie. Jing-Mei lui faisait toujours dos et il se décida à la retourner vers elle. Il dégrafa rapidement son soutien-gorge d'un geste expérimenté. Tout en faisant glisser le sous-vêtement avec langueur, il se pencha vers elle et goûta à ses lèvres pour la première fois. Elles étaient sucrées et épicés en même temps, un délice qu'il délaissa pourtant pour parcourir son cou vulnérable. Il avait toujours eu une nette attirance pour la nuque des femmes, qu'il considérait comme le champ de bataille entre les pulsions du corps et le raisonnement de la tête.   
  
Jing-Mei sentait ses baisers se durcir. La passion commençait à le gagner tout comme elle. Il effleura du menton ses seins qui se durcirent aussitôt. Puis alors qu'une de ses mains était sagement posé sur les côtes de la jeune femme, elle sentit l'autre prendre un de ses seins pour le diriger droit vers ses lèvres. Jing-Mei sentit tous les muscles de son ventre se crisper, obligeant sa respiration à s'accélérer. Elle se redressa brusquement l'interrompant dans l'exploration de sa poitrine et le força à retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres.   
  
Dave sentait qu'elle voulait le dominer, qu'elle avait besoin de le dominer. Il se laissa faire et l'embrassa profondément. Il sentait le désir gonfler en lui sans que rien ne puisse le stopper. Jing-Mei entreprit de lui enlever sa chemise mais ses doigts nerveux dérapaient sur certains boutons. Il l'aida et la retira rapidement en même temps que le marcel indispensable à cause du temps pluvieux de la côte est. Dave remarqua alors le regard de la jeune femme traversé par une ombre de peur. C'était comme ça à chaque fois.   
  
Jing-Mei eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant toutes les cicatrices sur le torse de Dave. Et plus particulièrement une longue violette qui partait de son pectoraux et disparaissait sous le tissu de son pantalon. Elle nota aussi un changement dans la respiration de Dave, son souffle était plus haletant comme s'il était effrayé de quelque chose. Elle le força à s'allonger sur le divan et prit place à califourchon sur lui. Elle promena ses mains sur lui en sentant ses muscles qui se nouaient sous sa peau olive. Il sembla se détendre légèrement. Puis ses lèvres se joignirent à ses mains et elle goûta à sa peau salé par l'effort.   
  
Les cicatrices avaient un aspect rugueux qui ne lui déplaisait pas et elle promena longuement sa langue dessus. Dave ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et y prenait même beaucoup de plaisir à entendre ses gémissements. Jing-Mei arriva sur la longue cicatrice mais il interposa aussitôt sa main :   
  
" _Pas celle-là, " supplia-t-il essoufflé. " Toutes mais pas celle-là… "   
  
Jing-Mei lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis finalement continua sa descente en l'évitant. Dave l'en remercia silencieusement. Il la vit faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes avec un sourire gourmand qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à cacher. Il ne lui connaissait vraiment pas ce côté-là de sa personnalité, puis il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Son caleçon eut tôt fait de rejoindre son pantalon sur le tapis. Ses doigts se crispèrent au tissu du divan quand elle prit sa verge entre ses lèvres.   
  
Jing-Mei le sentait sous lui qui brûlait d'impatience de reprendre le contrôle des choses. Puis ayant décidée qu'elle s'était assez amusée, elle le laissa se redresser pour qu'à son tour il prenne position au-dessus d'elle. Le regard fiévreux il ne semblait plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait, une seule chose le captivait c'était elle. Bêtement elle se mit à rougir alors qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé depuis longtemps les premiers stades de l'intimité. Il fit glisser sa jupe et rouler avec lenteur chacun de ses bas.   
  
Dave se mit à mordiller les orteils du pied droit de Jing-Mei. Son corps dénudé fut alors agité par quelques rires autant chargé d'excitement que de nervosité. Ses lèvres et ses baisers précédaient ses mains qui se dirigeaient lentement et sûrement vers le point le plus sensible de l'anatomie féminine. Calé entre ses fines et longues jambes, il sollicita le petit bout de peau si sensible. Jing-Mei se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'étouffer les râles qui remontaient le long de sa gorge. Mais elle ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Dave attentif aux sons et aux mouvements, se sentit encouragé par les tremblements du corps de sa compagne.   
  
La première vague la submergea avant même que Jing-Mei ne s'y attende. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent en un seul mouvement. Son esprit ne contrôlait plus rien et son dos s'arqua de lui même alors que des bouffées de plaisir remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Dave chercher avidement les siennes.   
  
Il ne tenait plus. Dave avait l'impression qu'il allait implosé tant il avait envie d'elle à ce moment précis. Une boule de plaisir lui nouait le bas-ventre et se débattait avec rage pour se libérer. Il agrippa une de ses mains et ils nouèrent leurs doigts. Appuyé sur son bras droit alors que Jing-Mei avait son autre main qui faisait des allers retours de sa nuque au bas de son dos, il entra en elle. Leurs ventres se collèrent à cause de leurs cambrures respectives. Il commença son va-et-vient perdant peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Il dérivait lentement vers la jouissance suprême guidant Jing-Mei dans son sillage.   
  
Elle vit apparaître un rictus de plaisir et en même temps de douleur sur le visage de Dave. Sentant ce corps masculin tendu à l'extrême, elle était à présent envahie par les mêmes sensations que lui. Elle lâcha subitement sa main pour le plaquer encore plus contre elle, pour qu'il entre encore plus profondément en elle. Mais leurs deux corps avaient atteint leurs limites et après un dernier sursaut, Dave retomba sur elle à bout de souffle. De petits cheveux étaient collés tout autour de son front en sueur alors que sa cage thoracique s'abaissait et se relevait sous forme de saccades. Il voulut se retirer pour rouler sur le côté mais elle le retint :   
  
" _Reste encore un peu… Encore quelques instants… "   
  
Dave ne répondit et cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, respirant pleinement l'odeur féminine de Jing-Mei.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Le téléphone sonna juste à côté de son tympan gauche. Jing-Mei fit un bond en avant faisant tomber au sol le coussin qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Elle se trouvait glissée entre les grands draps blancs et froids du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'y être couchée et en voyant la bouteille de champagne vide sur la table basse, Jing-Mei se rappela de ce qui c'était passé la veille et en conclut que Dave l'avait couché après qu'elle se soit endormie. Les sonneries se firent plus insistantes et elle décrocha enfin le combiné :   
  
" _Allô ? "   
  
" _Mademoiselle Chen ? " Demanda une voix polie à l'autre bout du fil. " Vous aviez demandé que l'on vous réveille à huit heures. "   
  
" _Ah… Oui, c'est vrai. Merci. "   
  
" _De rien, " répondit la standardiste avant de raccrocher.   
  
Jing-Mei consulta la petite horloge sur la table de nuit qui indiquait bien huit heures. Son avion ne décollait qu'à onze heures mais elle devait aller faire enregistrer ses bagages. De mauvaise grâce, elle sortit de son lit et enfila un fin peignoir de satin avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
4 mois plus tard   
  
  
  
" _Je veux Carter, Benton dans la baie des ambulances TOUT DE SUITE ! Chuny ! Haleh ! Au lieu de papoter accompagnez-les ! Randi vous me reposez ce journal et répondez au téléphone CA VOUS CHANGERA ! Malik ! Le docteur Kovac vous attend depuis déjà des lustres au rideau 2 ! Abby ! Vous n'êtes pas encore payé pour boire du café alors AU BOULOT ! Mais il n'y a vraiment que moi qui travailles ici ? ! ? "   
  
Kerry hurlait tel un chien enragé au milieu de tout le personnel médical des Urgences, qui courbait l'échine sous ses hurlements. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été autant de si mauvaise humeur et bien sûr, Jing-Mei choisit ce moment pour arriver… en retard de treize bonnes minutes. Et c'est bien connu qu'avec ce chiffre il ne fallait mieux pas être superstitieux.   
  
Sitôt après avoir passé les portes automatiques, elle vit le docteur Weaver les yeux injectés de sang qui se retournait vers lui. Elle vit sa main crispée sur sa béquille, si serrée qu'elle pourrait presque la briser comme une simple brindille. L'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir très loin et très vite effleura aussitôt son esprit. Mais comme l'innocente petite souris face au grand et hypnotisant cobra, Jing-Mei restait tétanisée devant sa supérieure. Elle vit sur sa droite Randi mettre une main devant sa bouche pour que Weaver ne voit pas qu'elle pouffait de rire. Ca allait encore être sa fête. Depuis qu'elle s'était faite réintégrée à l'équipe des Urgences du Cook County, Weaver ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle profitant de chaque occasion pour la rabaisser et de préférence en public.   
  
" _DOCTEUR CHEN ! ! ! QUEL HONNEUR DE VOUS VOIR ENFIN PARMI NOUS ! " Ajouta-t-elle vociférante. Jing-Mei évitait royalement son regard. Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de hurler quand elle lui parlait ? ? ? " VOUS ETES ENCORE EN RETARD ET POUR LA PEINE JE VOUS CONSIGNE AUX DOSSIERS MINEURES POUR LE RESTE DE LA SEMAINE ! "   
  
" _Oui docteur Weaver, " répondit timidement Jing-Mei en songeant sérieusement à s'engager dans l'armée, car aucun commandant ne pouvait être pire que Kerry Weaver… Sa supérieure s'éloigna d'un pas déterminée. " Sale carne. " Marmonna-t-elle tout bas après s'être assurée qu'elle était trop loin pour l'entendre.   
  
Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi Dave avait finalement craqué et avait osé dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas de Kerry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour une fois lui répondre et lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais Jing-Mei tenait à son emploi au Cook County, elle qui avait déjà eu tant de mal à le récupérer, elle n'allait pas tout gâcher pour " outrage à supérieur ".   
  
" _Hé papillon ! " La tira Randi de ses pensées. " Tes futurs patients t'attendent. "   
  
Jing-Mei lui adressa un pâle sourire. Elle s'approcha du râtelier et prit le premier dossier de la pile. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil et y lut " maux de ventre ". Cela ne s'annonçait guère passionnant mais c'était ça aussi son travail. Elle entra dans la pièce des cassiers pour se changer et y rencontra le docteur Lewis. Elle avait apparemment terminé sa garde… Quelle chance, soupira pensivement la jeune femme.   
  
" _Courage, " lui dit Susan comme si elle avait lut dans ses pensées. " Surtout en ce qui concerne Kerry, elle a l'air plutôt de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Elle a sûrement dû se disputer hier avec sa Sandra. " Renchérit-elle sur un ton moqueur.   
  
Jing-Mei se mit à rire. Entre le docteur Lewis et le docteur Weaver ce n'était pas non plus le grand amour. Elle commença à enfiler sa blouse blanche et surprit le regard curieux de Susan sur elle. Jing-Mei se retourna vers elle en fermant la porte de son casier :   
  
" _Quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse.   
  
" _Tu as pris un peu de poids, " rétorqua Susan sur un ton chargé de sous-entendus. Jing-Mei eut le réflexe instinctif de ramener les pans de sa blouse sur son ventre pour le cacher. " C'est bien ce que je pense alors… " Ajouta le docteur Lewis avec un sourire malicieux.   
  
" _S'il-te-plaît, n'en parle à personne, " la supplia aussitôt Jing-Mei honteuse que son secret soit découvert.   
  
" _Je peux au moins savoir qui est le père ? " Demanda Susan calmement car elle ne voulait surtout pas acculer sa jeune collègue.   
  
" _Il n'y en a pas, " rétorqua un peu sèchement Jing-Mei puis prise de remords elle ajouta : " Excuse moi, je dois te paraître un peu sur la défensive mais ce bébé n'était pas vraiment souhaité… Je ne vais sûrement pas le garder tout comme le premier… "   
  
" _Le premier ? " S'exclama Susan surprise.   
  
" _C'est une longue histoire, " rétorqua-t-elle se maudissant d'en avoir encore trop dit. Son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer la discussion.   
  
Susan referma la porte de son casier puis lança un regard réconfortant à Jing-Mei complètement perdue. Elle lui faisait penser par certains côtés à sa sœur Chloé. Cela lui serra le cœur puis finalement elle rompit le silence d'une voix douce :   
  
" _J'ai conscience que l'on ne se connaît pas très bien, que nous sommes plus des collègues que des amies mais… " Susan fouilla dans l'une des poches de son manteau et en sortit un petit bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone griffonné dessus. " Mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. "   
  
Elle lui tendit le papier et Jing-Mei le prit d'une main tremblante. Elle le fourra aussitôt dans sa poche sans oser le regarder.   
  
" _Merci, " balbutia-t-elle gênée.   
  
Susan ne répondit rien et se retira en silence de la pièce.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Chargez à 150, " indiqua calmement John.   
  
Chuny régla aussitôt l'appareil, et Carter posa les plaquettes sur le torse de monsieur Luìs coincé entre la vie et la mort.   
  
" _Dégagez, " dit-il sur le même ton.   
  
Le corps de l'homme fit un bond en avant et tous les regards se portèrent vers le moniteur cardiaque. Un rassurant bip régulier avait prit la place du strident bip continu.   
  
" _On a un rythme, " indiqua Haleh en adressant un sourire de félicitations à Carter.   
  
" _Bon travail les enfants ! " S'exclama John d'avoir au moins réussi à ramener ce patient-là à la vie. Il venait d'être admis il y a peu pour un arrêt cardiaque. Peter Benton avait déserté le bloc puisque ce n'était pas un cas chirurgical, laissant son ancien étudiant prendre les choses en main. " Prévenez-moi quand il reviendra à lui, " ordonna John en retirant sa blouse.   
  
Il sortit du bloc pour aller prendre un peu de café en salle de repos. Il y rencontra Kerry elle aussi en train de remonter le taux de caféine présent dans son sang. John aurait préféré l'éviter mais la compagnie de son ancienne colocataire ne l'avait en fait jamais vraiment dérangé. Contrairement à la plupart de ses autres collègues, il connaissait la véritable personnalité de Kerry. Il savait qu'elle était en fait quelqu'un de très sensible et qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au premier abord. De plus, elle avait toujours été là quand il avait eu besoin d'elle.   
  
" _Fatiguée ? " Demanda Carter avec un grand sourire.   
  
" _Un peu, " admit Kerry en lui rendant son sourire. " Surtout que ma garde n'est pas fini. En plus j'ai l'impression que tout le monde ici fait tout pour m'énerver aujourd'hui. "   
  
" _Moi je n'ai plus que cinq minutes à tirer, " rétorqua John non content de pouvoir quitter pendant quelques heures l'infatigable service des Urgences.   
  
" _Profitez-en pour vous reposer Carter, vous avez l'air vraiment épuisé ! "   
  
" _Dès que monsieur Luìs sera revenu à lui, je m'en irais, " dit-il en se servant du café.   
  
" _Non, allez-vous en ! Je prends vos patients ! " Rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de l'ordre.   
  
John l'observa quelques instants, puis il la remercia d'un timide hochement de la tête avant de sortir. Kerry était contente de le voir se remettre de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait enduré, et qu'il était inutile de rappeler. Elle l'observa quelques instants à travers les vitres de la salle de repos, puis ce fut au tour de Jing-Mei de rentrer dans la pièce pour se servir du café. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard glacé.   
  
" _John a fini sa garde, " l'informa Kerry sur un ton sec. " Je vous charge de reprendre ses dossiers. "   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Où est le docteur Carter ? " Demanda Chuny au bureau des admissions.   
  
" _Il est parti, " répondit Jing-Mei alors qu'elle finissait de remplir un dossier en retard.   
  
" _Qui prend ses patients ? J'ai monsieur Luìs en salle 4 qui vient de se réveiller. "   
  
" _C'est moi, " répondit-elle en prenant le dossier. Elle le consulta rapidement et vit que c'était un stade terminal de leucémie. Il avait fait un cancer autour du cœur qui s'était généralisé. Encore un cas très gai ! Soupira-t-elle en sachant que cet homme n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.   
  
Elle poussa la porte de la salle 4, tira le rideau entre les deux lits et vint s'asseoir à côté de monsieur Luìs qui semblait très fatigué. Pourtant il lui sourit quand même quand elle posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras. Le docteur Chen se sentit bizarrement mal à l'aise. Cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire qui.   
  
" _Alors comment vous sentez-vous monsieur Luìs ? " Demanda-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.   
  
" _Etant donné les circonstances, " répondit-il avec une pointe d'amertume. " Pas trop mal. Je crois que cette fois c'est vraiment la fin… Je veux signer les papiers pour qu'on ne me réanime plus la prochaine fois. "   
  
" _Etes-vous conscient que la prochaine fois risque d'être dans les prochaines heures ? " Le questionna Jing-Mei en jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à son dossier.   
  
" _Oui… De toute façon, je ne serais pas pleuré sur cette terre à ma mort, alors à quoi bon faire durer mon calvaire plus longtemps ? " Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.   
  
" _Vous n'avez pas de famille ? " Demanda-t-elle consciente d'aborder un sujet sensible.   
  
" _J'en ai eu une mais… mais je l'ai détruite. Je n'ai pas vu ni ma femme ni mes enfants depuis quinze ans environ. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils accepteraient de venir me voir, même si je suis à l'article de la mort. "   
  
" _Monsieur Luìs… "   
  
" _Pitié, appelez-moi Roberto. "   
  
" _Roberto, " reprit Jing-Mei. " Donnez-moi leurs noms je peux toujours tenter de les joindre et nous verrons bien. "   
  
" _Ils ne voudront pas me voir, je leur ai fait trop de mal. Vous ne feriez que perdre votre temps ! "   
  
" _Et bien tant pis pour moi si j'aurais perdu mon temps mais au moins j'aurai essayé. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, donnez-moi leurs noms s'il-vous-plaît. "   
  
Roberto sembla un instant réfléchir, puis d'une voix molle il lui répondit enfin :   
  
" _Ma femme se nomme Andréa Malucci car en fait nous n'étions pas marié. J'ai un fils qui doit avoir à peu près vingt-huit ans et qui se nomme David, et une fille de seize ans environ qui se nomme Louisa. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils habitent, je ne sais même pas s'ils vivent aux Etats-Unis ou même s'ils sont encore en vie... "   
  
Roberto remarqua aussitôt le teint blanchâtre de la jeune femme. Elle semblait hagard comme s'il lui avait dit quelque chose de choquant. Il la fixa d'un air interrogateur mais le docteur Chen sembla reprendre ses esprits tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.   
  
" _Je vais voir ça, " répondit Jing-Mei en se voulant rassurante avant de quitter précipitamment la salle.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
***   
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : J'espère que vous avez tout compris à ce premier chapitre. Je paris aussi que vous avez déjà des doutes sur certaines choses… ;o) Bon je m'arrête là je dois passer à l'écriture de " Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes " car je suis à la bourre ! ! !   
  



	2. Chapitre II : La Descente Aux Enfers

**Le Papillon**   
**Chapitre II : La Descente Aux Enfers**   
  
  
  
Auteur : **Lojie**   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB, d'Amblin et de Michael Crichton sauf Andréa Malucci, Roberto et Louisa Luìs ainsi que le fœtus.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Et c'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre pour lequel je n'ai eu aucun problème d'inspiration même si desfois j'ai eu du mal à faire concorder certains faits ;o) Mais je crois m'en être pas trop mal sortie ! Ce sera à vous d'en juger et j'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire. Excusez mes connaissances médicales car justement je n'en ai point donc je raconte forcément pas mal de conneries ;o) Ce chapitre est assez noir (cf titre du chapitre) mais après ça va aller mieux vous verrez :o)   
  
  
  
*** *** ***   
  
  
  
La lune éclairait faiblement la rue à travers les flocons de neige. Les rejets de gaz des voitures provoquaient un continuel nuage de pollution qui rendait encore plus triste la ville, et un bruit sourd vous chatouillait les oreilles sans répit. Jing-Mei poussa la porte du Doc Magoo enfumé par la chaleur humaine et la cigarette. Elle avait une coupure d'une heure, juste assez pour prévenir Dave que son père se trouvait à l'hôpital au seuil de la mort. Il lui fallait de la caféine à tout prix et elle se faufila à travers le petit bar bondé vers le comptoir. Elle commanda aussitôt un café noir serré quand elle entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait :   
  
" _Jing-Mei ! "   
  
Elle se retourna vers la direction d'où venait la voix, et aperçut John attablé près d'une fenêtre en compagnie d'Abby. Jing-Mei avait remarqué qu'ils se trouvaient souvent ensemble ces derniers temps, et elle savait aussi par les infirmières que le couple Abby-Luka battait de l'aile. Mais chassant rapidement ces commérages de son esprit, la docteur prit avec précaution sa tasse et sa soucoupe et vint rejoindre le couple. Ils l'accueillirent avec joie et John l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau et de son écharpe.   
  
" _Tu as l'air crevé, " remarqua Abby soucieuse en sirotant sa tasse de thé au citron. " Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos tu sais. Tu vas te tuer à la tâche si tu continues ainsi. "   
  
" _Je sais, " répondit Jing-Mei un peu essoufflée. " Mais ça passera. " Elle savait que c'était sa grossesse qui la fatiguait ainsi mais ni John ni Abby n'étaient au courant elle préférait que cela reste ainsi. Même si John avait été d'une grande aide pour sa première grossesse, Jing-Mei se sentait à présent bizarrement gênée de se confier à lui. " Malheureusement pour le moment j'ai pas mal de préoccupations. Et surtout une… "   
  
" _Laquelle ? " Demanda John déjà prêt à proposer son aide alors qu'il finissait d'un trait son déca. Il avait remarqué qu'elle se confiait moins à lui qu'avant et deviné que quelque chose la tracassait.   
  
" _Tu te rappelles de monsieur Luìs le stade terminal de leucémie ? " Lui demanda-t-elle. Il hocha simplement la tête. " Et bien il y a de grandes chances que ce soit le père de Dave Malucci et ils ne se sont pas vus depuis des années. J'ai une heure pour savoir où il habite et lui dire que son père n'a plus que quelques heures à vivre. Personnellement, je ne suis pas très motivée. "   
  
Abby et John s'échangèrent un regard grave. En effet tout cela ne s'annonçait guère réjouissant.   
  
" _Si tu veux, " reprit l'infirmière. " Je veux bien t'accompagner et t'aider. Randi doit encore avoir son adresse sur l'ordinateur, il faut juste espérer qu'il n'a pas déménagé et qu'il habite encore à Chicago. "   
  
" _Moi aussi je t'accompagne, " ajouta John d'un air décidé. " Et puis je n'ai pas revu Dave depuis… enfin depuis le jour où il a quitté les Urgences et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il est devenu. "   
  
Jing-Mei et Abby avaient toutes deux remarqué son hésitation. Les paroles de Dave envers Kerry le jour de son renvoi étaient encore fraîches dans leurs mémoires, et bizarrement personne n'osait véritablement en parler aux Urgences, cette tirade finale du clown du service était devenue en quelque sorte tabou.   
  
" _Bon et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? " S'exclama alors Abby alors que derrière la vitre embuée, les petits flocons cinglants obligeaient les passants à protéger la moindre parcelle de peau.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Dave jeta le cadre contre le mur. Des éclats de verre retombèrent avec fracas sur le sol alors que la photo voleta quelques instants avant de les rejoindre. Il s'assit dans le vieux fauteuil marron aux ressorts usagés avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Il haïssait sa vie. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il ne dormait plus, quatre mois qu'il n'osait plus fermer les yeux car à chaque fois, il revoyait son regard, entendait ses éclats de rire. La vie était si injuste, jamais elle n'avait mérité de mourir bien au contraire.   
  
Il se leva et reprit la photo dans ses mains tremblantes pour l'observer comme s'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Ses cheveux mi long et raides retombaient en toute liberté sur ses fines épaules. Son cou mince était surmonté d'un visage ovale et parfaitement symétrique. Ses yeux noirs et profonds trahissaient une farouche détermination et un appétit insatiable de vivre. Son sourire dévoilait deux rangées de dents parfaitement blanches contrastant avec le ton olive de sa peau. Ses fossettes lui donnaient un air malicieux et enfantin. Et malgré ses seize années on pouvait facilement deviner à travers ses traits, la magnifique femme qu'elle aurait pu devenir si elle avait vécu plus longtemps.   
  
Dave jeta un bref regard circulaire autour de lui pour constater une fois de plus la véritable porcherie dans laquelle il vivait, où plutôt il survivait. Les restes des repas des quatre derniers mois s'entassaient sur le sol, la table de la cuisine, celle du salon et même dans la salle de bains. Ses vêtements étaient disséminés un peu partout en compagnie de canettes de bière et le seul endroit encore parfaitement propre de son appartement, était sa chambre à elle. Ses songes furent interrompus par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Il consulta l'horloge murale et y lut deux heures du matin. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure ? Il fit disparaître la photo dans une poche de son pantalon et alla ouvrir.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei, Abby et John eurent tout trois un mouvement de surprise en voyant l'homme qui leur ouvrit. Heureusement pour eux, Randi avait conservé l'adresse de Dave dans l'ordinateur et dans le hall de l'immeuble, ils avaient vérifié en regardant les noms sur les boîtes aux lettres que Malucci vivait encore bien ici. Le trio avait constaté avec surprise que sa boîte aux lettres débordait de magazines pour adolescentes datant de plusieurs mois. Ils avaient ensuite monté les escaliers lugubres avant de trouver son appartement. Et à présent ils avaient tous les trois bien du mal à reconnaître Dave Malucci.   
  
Jing-Mei l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Comment avait-il autant pu changer en quatre mois ? Un vieux marcel sale recouvrait son torse voûté, ses cheveux avaient vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle coupe et une barbe de quelques jours recouvrait toute sa mâchoire. Son jean usé baillait indiquant clairement qu'il avait perdu du poids, et ses yeux continuellement écarquillés et soulignés par des cernes noires trahissaient un important manque de sommeil. De plus, il tremblait continuellement et une odeur peu accommodante se dégageait de son appartement et de sa personne. Il ressemblait à un toxicomane en manque cruel de drogues.   
  
" _Mon Dieu ! Malucci ! " S'exclama Abby devant la loque humaine qu'il était devenu. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? "   
  
John et Jing-Mei restaient sans voix derrière l'infirmière incapables de réagir face à sa métamorphose. Dave semblait tout aussi surpris de les voir sur son paillasson. Il prit finalement la parole après un long silence :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée sans prendre la peine de répondre à Abby.   
  
" _On voudrait te parler de quelque chose de très important, " répondit Jing-Mei en retrouvant un peu d'assurance. " C'est urgent, " insista-t-elle en appuyant ses propos d'un regard lourd.   
  
Dave sembla quelques instants hagard, puis comme s'il venait subitement de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il reprit la parole :   
  
" _On va discuter de ça autre part, " répondit-il. " Attendez moi quelques secondes. " Il leur referma la porte au nez, puis réapparut avec un blouson défraîchi sur le dos. " Allons dans le bar un peu plus bas dans la rue, " dit-il plus sur le ton de l'ordre que de la proposition. Il n'était pas question d'inviter ses anciens collègues dans son appartement vu l'état dans lequel il était. Sans prendre la peine de fermer sa porte à clefs, il commença à descendre les marches bientôt suivit par Jing-Mei, Abby et John.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Le bar sombre abritait quelques couples, deux ou trois alcooliques en pleine léthargie et d'autres personnes n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elles-mêmes. Assis près de la porte d'entrée, Jing-Mei, Abby, John et Dave avaient pris place à une table graisseuse et mal nettoyée. La fenêtre donnait directement sur la route peu fréquentée à cette heure matinale. Malucci avait aussitôt commandé une bière, alors que les trois autres médecins avaient opté pour du café ou du thé.   
  
"_ Alors ? C'est quoi le truc important ? " Demanda Dave avec sarcasme déjà plongé dans la contemplation de sa bière.   
  
" _Tu te rappelles à New-York, tu m'avais dis que ton véritable nom de famille était Luìs ? " Reprit Jing-Mei sous les regards interrogateurs de John et Abby. Dave émit une sorte de grognement en signe d'acquiescement. " Et bien aux Urgences, nous avons un patient en stade terminal de leucémie qui n'a pas vu sa famille depuis des années. Il n'en a plus que pour quelques heures, et il a honte de lui car il m'a avoué avoir détruit sa famille et que jamais ses enfants ni sa femme ne voudront venir le voir avant qu'il meure. "   
  
" _Et alors ? " Répliqua Dave légèrement agressif.   
  
" _Et alors il s'appelle Roberto Luìs, il m'a dit qu'il avait deux enfants nommé David et Louisa, et que sa femme se nommait Andréa Malucci… "   
  
Jing-Mei ne termina pas sa phrase et observa la réaction de Dave. Il s'était muré derrière un silence pesant et son regard ne se détachait pas de sa bière. Abby et John se sentaient gênés et cela transparaissait dans l'atmosphère générale, ils savaient qu'ils étaient de trop. La même interrogation se lisait dans leurs yeux _ New-York ? _ Finalement Malucci releva le visage vers Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Je ne connais pas de Roberto Luìs, " répondit-il la voix tremblante.   
  
" _Dave… " Reprit Jing-Mei avec insistance sachant très bien qu'il mentait. " Il va mourir et c'est ton père ! "   
  
" _Mon père est mort quand j'avais six ans ! " Rétorqua-t-il pris d'un brusque accès de rage. " Je n'ai plus de famille ! Plus aucune ! " Renchérit-il avant de se calmer aussi promptement qu'il s'était énervé.   
  
John qui était assis à côté pouvait voir son corps être parcouru de frissons nerveux. Ses mains tremblantes n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter et l'alcool qu'il ingurgitait n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il le soupçonnait de consommer trop régulièrement ce liquide enivrant, Dave avait tous les symptômes de l'alcoolique, de l'humeur changeante aux conséquences physiques. Alors que Carter se battait avec ses doutes, ce fut Abby qui une fois de plus brisa le silence :   
  
" _Dave, " dit-elle sur un ton se voulant réconfortant. " Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas revoir ton père. Tu sais moi c'était la même chose avec ma mère, j'avais même honte d'elle… J'ai beaucoup souffert à cause d'elle mais il faut savoir pardonner et accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont. Un jour elle a voulu me tuer et m'a poursuivi avec un couteau dans toute la maison, j'ai dû me cacher dans un placard et y rester toute la nuit. Pourtant j'aime quand même ma mère… "   
  
"_ Peut-être, " rétorqua durement Dave en la défiant du regard. " Elle a essayé de te tuer une fois mais moi c'était tous les jours qu'il voulait me tuer ! Qu'il m'insultait et m'accusait des pires choses ! Qu'il me battait jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus me relever ! Jusqu'au jour où un matin il s'est subitement envolé laissant ma mère sans aucune source de revenue, et tu crois qu'à présent j'ai envie d'aller voir cet homme qui m'a pourri la vie et celle de ma famille durant trois longues années ? Même aujourd'hui je subis encore les conséquences de ses actes ! "   
  
Les veines de son cou s'étaient gonflées de sang sous la colère et sa respiration était saccadée et rapide. Jing-Mei regrettait d'avoir entraîné John et Abby dans cette histoire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière visiblement éprouvée par la réaction agressive de Dave à son égard, puis à Carter jetant sans cesse des regards soupçonneux envers son ancien collègue. Malucci se leva brusquement et sortit du bar aussi vite qu'il le put. Jing-Mei, Abby et John restèrent un moment immobiles et muets avant de réagir.   
  
" _Restez là ! " Ordonna Jing-Mei avant de sortir en courant pour rejoindre Dave. Malgré les flocons de neige tourbillonnant dans des spirales torturées, elle le vit entrer sous le porche terne de son immeuble et Jing-Mei se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Elle entra elle aussi dans l'immeuble. " DAVE ! " Cria-t-elle sur un ton à la limite de la supplication.   
  
Malucci qui s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers elle. Elle put clairement voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il semblait si perdu et si seul… comme un gosse. Jing-Mei s'approcha avec précaution sachant qu'il était capable d'avoir de violentes réactions. Elle sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son épais caban noir et essuya rapidement les larmes.   
  
" _Je suis désolé, " dit-elle pleine de remords. " Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, j'ignorais totalement les relations entre toi et ton père, mais monsieur Luìs semble si triste que… Enfin il ne ressemble pas du tout au monstre que tu décris… Peut-être a-t-il changé ? "   
  
" _J'ai pas envie de le savoir, " rétorqua Dave en évitant le face à face visuel. " Tu me demandes de regarder le diable dans les yeux et c'est vraiment au-dessus de mes forces, surtout en ce moment… "   
  
De nouvelles larmes se frayèrent un chemin sur son visage harassé et ses joues cagneuses. Jing-Mei les essuya cette fois du revers de la main. Proche l'un de l'autre, ils se rappelèrent tous deux en même temps l'après-midi passé au Brevoort Hotel. L'attirance sexuelle qu'ils éprouvaient simultanément ne s'était pas atténuée. Au contraire leur aventure n'avait fait qu'attiser ce désir qui les consumait et sans hésitation, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent alors que les mains de Dave s'étaient posées avec douceur sur ses hanches. Jing-Mei posa les siennes à plat sur son torse. La droite commença à descendre et sans le savoir, frôla la longue cicatrice à travers le tissu du marcel.   
  
La réaction fut instantanée. Dave repoussa avec violence Jing-Mei qui s'écroula à la renverse sur le dur sol carrelé. Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant il mit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits et s'apercevoir de ce qu'il avait fait. Honteux Dave vit Jing-Mei qui se redressait péniblement encore sous le coup de la surprise et de la violence du choc. Il s'accroupit complètement paniqué à côté d'elle pour l'aider :   
  
" _Je suis désolé je voulais pas je te jure je l'ai pas fait express ! ! ! " S'exclama-t-il à une vitesse affolante quand soudain son regard se figea. Jing-Mei remarqua qu'il observait son ventre avec curiosité. " Qu'est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es… " Bégaya-t-il en proie aux doutes.   
  
" _Oui, " le coupa Jing-Mei avec un calme qui la surpris elle-même. " Je suis enceinte. " Dit-elle avant de se relever avec l'aide de Dave.   
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions que les silhouettes d'Abby et John venaient de traverser la porte d'entrée. Le couple avait trouvé le temps long et avait décidé de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils remarquèrent tout deux la poussière sur le caban de Jing-Mei, le regard un peu paniqué de Malucci, ainsi que la gêne mutuelle qui envahissait tout le hall de l'immeuble. Ne s'adressant à personne en particulier, Dave reprit la parole sur un ton vaincu :   
  
" _Vous avez gagné, je viens. "   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Roberto sentit une présence inquiétante à sa gauche. Outre les bips du moniteur cardiaque, un bruit de respiration était venu troubler le silence. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un jeune homme assis à son chevet. Il n'avait pas fière allure. Ses vêtements étaient sales, son visage marqué par le manque de sommeil et il tremblait sans cesse. Ses yeux noirs et profonds reflétaient une gravité que l'on ne trouvait pas d'habitude dans le regard des jeunes gens. Roberto sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant une petite cicatrice sur son front à la base du cuir chevelu.   
  
Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il avait violemment poussé son fils David alors âgé de sept ans, car l'enfant avait simplement commis la faute d'être là. Dans sa chute son front avait heurté un coin de la table basse. Le sang avait commencé à couler sur sa tempe et à provoquer des plaques de cheveux et de liquide pourpre séché. Malgré tout, il avait continué à battre David jusqu'à qu'il n'ait plus la force de se relever ni même de le supplier d'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il avait laissé sa mère l'emmener aux Urgences. Cette blessure avait nécessité quelques points de sutures. Roberto revoyait encore la peur et la haine dans les yeux de son fils quand il croisait son regard, cette même peur et cette même haine qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'homme assis à son chevet. Il était face au fils qu'il avait battu durant trois longues années et le sentiment de honte l'enveloppa tout entier. Roberto ne pensait pas qu'un jour il le reverrait que ce soit dans ses rêves, ou cauchemars les plus fous.   
  
" _David… " Articula-t-il avec lenteur en observant mieux l'homme qu'était devenu l'enfant apeuré de neuf ans qu'il avait abandonné.   
  
" _Mon prénom est Dave, " rétorqua sèchement le médecin. " Et mon nom de famille Malucci, " ajouta-t-il sur un ton tout aussi dur.   
  
" _Je comprends, " répondit son père essoufflé. " Tu as raison de me détester et de me renier, c'est ton droit le plus légitime. Pour venir me voir, tu as dû prendre beaucoup sur toi, n'est-ce pas ? "   
  
Dave ne répondit pas ni même ne bougea. Il restait hypnotisé par cet homme qu'il avait tant craint et qui hantait encore ses cauchemars. Il reconnaissait dans ses traits les siens et cela l'effrayait doublement. Dave avait hérité de sa mâchoire, de ses yeux, de sa carrure mais aussi de sa rage et de son vice. Il sentit ses mains se remettre à trembler et il tenta de les cacher à la vue de son père, mais Roberto avait déjà remarqué l'état de panique dans lequel se trouvait son fils.   
  
" _Je sais que c'est un peu tard et que jamais je ne pourrais effacer de ta mémoire toutes les salopris que je t'ai fait, mais je suis désolé, terriblement désolé… "   
  
" _Pourquoi t'es parti ? " Le coupa soudainement Dave alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Roberto surpris mit quelques instants avant de répondre :   
  
" _Un matin je me suis levé et je me suis aperçu du monstre que j'étais devenu depuis l'accident… du traitement que je t'avais fait subir en te tenant responsable de notre malheur… J'ai compris que je n'avais plus ma place dans cette famille alors je suis parti aussi discrètement que possible, et que de toute façon vous vivriez bien mieux sans moi. "   
  
"_ Tu t'étais trompé, " rétorqua Dave en ravalant ses larmes avec difficulté. " On avait besoin de toi et malgré tout, je t'aimais car tu étais mon père… Quand tu es parti ça était la descente aux enfers pour nous… "   
  
" _Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? " Demanda Roberto surpris.   
  
Il s'était toujours imaginé que sa femme s'était mariée avec quelqu'un d'autre, un homme responsable qui aurait pris soin d'elle et des enfants. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que la situation aurait pu s'aggraver pour eux. Dave évitait scrupuleusement son regard tout comme il le faisait plusieurs années auparavant. Il baissait involontairement le visage en signe de soumission comme le font les animaux les plus faibles. Roberto sentit de nouveau la honte l'envahir. Finalement, Malucci se décida à lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé après son départ.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Et surtout la prochaine fois met un casque ! " Conseilla Jing-Mei au jeune enfant dont elle venait de s'occuper avant de sortir de la salle d'examens.   
  
Elle se dirigea vers le bureau des admissions et jeta un regard inquiet en direction de la salle où se trouvaient Dave et son père. John était retourné chez lui pour tenter de dormir alors qu'Abby avait elle aussi repris du service. La rumeur que Malucci était là avait vite fait le tour du service, mais personne ne savait pourquoi il revenu et les infirmières jetaient des regards curieux à la jeune femme. Jing-Mei sentit soudainement une nausée la prendre et elle s'appuya sur le rebord du bureau des admissions le temps que cela passe. Randi s'en aperçut :   
  
" _Vous allez bien docteur Chen ? " Demanda-t-elle avec un air suspect sachant très bien qu'elle était au courant des raisons qui avaient amené Dave ici.   
  
" _Oui, ca va Randi. Je suis juste… je suis juste un peu fatiguée, " répondit-elle gênée. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle cherchait encore à cacher son état étant donné que dans deux mois au plus tard, tout le monde se rendrait compte de l'évidence. Mais la peur et le sentiment de honte étaient plus forts que la raison.   
  
" _Docteur Chen ! " S'exclama Chuny en arrivant. " La leucémie de la salle 4 fait un arrêt ! "   
  
" _Ce n'est pas la peine de se presser, " rétorqua Jing-Mei vaincue et épuisée. " Il refuse la réanimation. "   
  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle 4 et entendit clairement le bip continu du moniteur cardiaque. Jing-Mei entra et vit Dave incapable de réagir en train d'observer son père quitter cette terre. Elle arrêta le moniteur et referma les paupières de Roberto sous le regard hypnotisé de son fils. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avec affection.   
  
" _C'est fini. "   
  
Dave repoussa sa main, se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle d'examens. Jing-Mei effrayée qu'il ne fasse une bêtise le suivit aussitôt. Dave fila vers les escaliers et les monta quatre à quatre avec une endurance qui la surprit. Lui qui semblait à bout de force avait apparemment encore quelques réserves. Jing-Mei peina à le suivre sans se faire distancer et c'est sur les genoux qu'elle arriva au dernier étage. Elle eut juste le temps de le voir sortir sur le toit de l'hôpital.   
  
" _DAVE ! " Cria-t-elle prise d'un sentiment de crainte. " DAVE OU TU VAS ? " Ces dernières heures, elle avait vraiment l'impression de passer son temps à lui courir après.   
  
Elle sortit elle aussi sur le toit et le froid la transperça comme des millions de petits pics. Devant elle Malucci avait le visage levé vers le ciel, observant les rares étoiles du ciel de Chicago. Heureusement il ne neigeait plus. Il se retourna vers elle le visage crispé :   
  
" _Maintenant je suis vraiment sans famille, " dit-il envahi par l'aigreur. " Je n'avais pas besoin de cette épreuve supplémentaire, non je n'avais vraiment pas de besoin de ça ! "   
  
" _Dave, je ne sais pas quoi te dire… "   
  
" _Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! " S'écria-t-il plein de rage en la pointant du doigt. " Pourquoi t'es venu me voir ? Pourquoi t'as voulu que je voie mon père crever sous mes yeux ? Tu ne m'apportes que des emmerdes ! Le bouquet final ce serait que ce soit moi qui t'ai foutu en cloque ! "   
  
Jing-Mei ne répondit pas. Le sang avait quitté son visage et elle sentit une boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Comment pouvait-il être aussi blessant ? Son regard fut alors happé par des mouvements derrière Dave. Elle vit Abby et Luka gênés d'avoir assisté sans le vouloir à cette scène. Dave suivit son regard et aperçut lui aussi le couple à l'autre bout du toit. Le regard encore envahi par la rage, il passa à côté de Jing-Mei en l'ignorant volontairement et rentra à l'intérieur.   
  
Jing-Mei tomba à genoux sur le sol recouvert de gravier et posa ses mains sur son ventre en baissant le visage. Elle sentit Abby et Luka qui s'étaient agenouillés à côté d'elle. Ils lui parlaient mais elle ne les entendaient pas. Elle ne sentait plus rien, ni même le froid glacial de l'hiver, ni même la neige qui avait recommencé à tomber. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était ce bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre, qui n'était même pas encore né mais qui pourtant avait déjà tant de problèmes.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Le pont suspendu survolait un bras du lac Michigan. La neige froide et dure continuait de tomber avec force et les voitures passaient derrière lui à une vitesse folle. Appuyé contre la rambarde, Dave observait le lac en contrebas. Il jeta la petite bouteille de verre vide qu'il tenait à la main dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard il entendit une petite éclaboussure atténuée par la force du courant du lac Michigan. L'eau devait être glaciale mais de toute façon il était déjà presque entièrement trempé. Il éternua dans sa manche puis commença à se pencher dangereusement au-dessus de la rambarde.   
  
C'était si tentant. Il avait juste à sauter et cela en serait finit de sa misérable vie. Comme son père, personne ne serait là pour le pleurer à son enterrement si jamais on retrouvait son corps. Il sortit de la poche de son jean la photo de Louisa sa sœur. Il l'observa lui sourire une dernière fois avant de jeter la photo derrière lui. Une voiture grise s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et un homme soucieux en descendit :   
  
" _Vous allez bien monsieur ? " Demanda-t-il. " Allez pas faire une bêtise ! "   
  
Dave lui jeta un regard dénué d'intérêt puis passa sans peine de l'autre côté de la rambarde. Il y avait environ dix mètres de vide avant qu'il n'entre en contact avec le liquide où flottaient quelques plaques de glace. Il entendit le conducteur s'écrier de ne pas faire ça mais tout lui semblait si loin à présent. Dave prit une profonde inspiration et ses mains lâchèrent la froide rambarde.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Susan avait mis à chauffer deux thés quelques instants plus tôt. Jing-Mei était recroquevillée dans une chaude couverture sur le canapé du salon. Elle regardait sans vraiment prêter attention la télé. Elle revint avec les deux bols fumants et en tendit un à Jing-Mei qui l'accepta timidement. Luka et Abby l'avaient déposé ici après que Jing-Mei ait demandé à la voir. Depuis elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot.   
  
" _Que s'est-il passé ? " Demanda Susan. " Abby et Luka ne m'ont rien dit. "   
  
Jing-Mei prit la télécommande et éteint le poste. Puis elle but une gorgée de son thé et sentit le liquide qui lui réchauffait tout le corps. Elle se retourna en prenant son temps vers Susan qui l'observait avec inquiétude.   
  
" _J'ai revu Dave Malucci … le père du bébé, " dit-elle sur un ton neutre et le regard perdu.   
  
" _Tu l'as mis au courant ? "   
  
"_ Pas vraiment. En fait c'est assez long à expliquer … Je me suis occupée de son père aux Urgences qui était en stade terminal de leucémie. Avec l'aide d'Abby et John, je suis allée le trouver pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir car son père le battait quand il était petit et après il l'a abandonné. Finalement je l'ai rejoint dans le hall de son immeuble et là on s'est embrassé. " Elle marqua une pause en se remémorant la violence avec laquelle il l'avait rejeté quand elle avait effleuré sa cicatrice. Puis Jing-Mei reprit oubliant volontairement ce passage. " Il a découvert que j'étais enceinte mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler car Abby et John sont arrivés à ce moment là. Finalement il a accepté de venir voir son père, et il est mort il y a moins d'une heure. Il m'a alors accusé de toutes les fautes, il m'a dit que c'était à cause de moi s'il souffrait encore plus et que le bouquet final, ce serait que je sois enceinte de lui. "   
  
Jing-Mei se cacha derrière un visage sans expression après avoir fini son explication. Susan se sentait mal à l'aise et elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait faire pour la réconforter. Elle avait aussi l'impression que la jeune femme avait volontairement oublié certains détails. Finalement elle posa son bol et enveloppa Jing-Mei de ses bras. La jeune femme se cala aussitôt contre son épaule et commença à pleurer. Susan passa sa main dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant de douces paroles, et sentit les mains de Jing-Mei qui agrippaient le tissu de sa chemise dans son dos.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Hypothermie dans cinq minutes ! " S'exclama Luka après avoir répondu à la radio. " Trouvé inconscient, ce mec s'est jeté d'un pont dans le lac ! "   
  
" _Je le prends avec vous, " répondit Kerry en se dirigeant déjà vers les portes automatiques. " Abby et Haleh venez avec nous ! "   
  
Les quatre individus sortirent dans la baie des ambulances et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre une sirène qui se rapprochait. Le fourgon blanc s'arrêta brusquement devant eux et deux ambulanciers déchargèrent un brancard :   
  
"_ Mâle d'environ trente ans, inconscient depuis le début, pupilles réactives, température 35 degrés, souffre d'hypothermie grave. "   
  
" _Merci, " répondit Kerry plus par habitude que par réelle politesse avant de jeter un coup d'œil au patient. Tout comme Haleh, Abby et Luka, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était Malucci sur le brancard. " On l'amène au bloc 2, " ordonna-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits. " Haleh, allez chercher des couvertures chauffantes, du magnésium et trouvez-moi ses antécédents médicaux ! "   
  
Ils poussèrent le brancard jusqu'au bloc et commencèrent aussitôt à lui retirer ses vêtements trempés. Abby eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son torse couvert de cicatrices, et notamment celle qui partait de sous son pectoraux droit jusqu'à sa hanche. Luka et Kerry s'échangèrent eux aussi un regard inquiet. Dave respirait toujours mais ne reprenait pas encore conscience.   
  
" _Il a encore un peu d'eau dans ses poumons, " informa Luka après avoir plaqué son stéthoscope contre le torse du jeune homme.   
  
Soudainement Malucci ouvrit les yeux et fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur, Kerry aidée d'Abby le roulèrent sur le flanc pour qu'il recrache l'eau qui remontait par les voies respiratoires. Quand ses poumons semblèrent être vide de liquide, ils le recouchèrent sur le dos et Haleh arriva à ce moment avec des couvertures et du magnésium. Alors que Luka préparait aussitôt une voie centrale, Kerry se pencha vers lui :   
  
" _Monsieur Malucci, savez-vous si vous êtes allergique à quelque chose ? Dave vous m'entendez ? "   
  
Mais Dave n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Il tremblait de partout et observa surpris ses mains et son torse complètement bleus. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était retrouvé face à Kerry, il avait cru pendant quelques instants être en enfer mais il avait rapidement reconnu le Cook County. Par contre il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était retrouvé là.   
  
Haleh tendit son dossier sortie par ordinateur à Kerry. Celle-ci le consulta aussitôt puis jeta un regard effrayé et surpris à Dave. Luka qui avait finit de poser la voie vint lui aussi consulter le dossier et eut la même réaction. Cela démarrait par une admission pour accident de voiture à six ans avec trauma crânien, hémorragies internes, enfoncement de la partie droite de la cage thoracique avec poumon droit perforé ce qui expliquait sa longue cicatrice. Puis ce n'était qu'une liste de fractures, de blessures plus ou moins graves et de malaises, une liste typique d'enfant maltraité. Dave était un habitué des Urgences depuis tout petit apparemment. Puis la liste s'arrêtait subitement à neuf ans hormis quelques admissions isolées.   
  
Sans se laisser impressionner par son lourd passé médical, Kerry, Luka et Haleh commencèrent à lui installer les couvertures chauffantes pour faire remonter la température de son corps. Pendant ce temps, Abby s'éclipsa pour passer un coup de téléphone afin de prévenir Jing-Mei.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei s'était endormie contre elle. Quand le téléphone sonna, Susan se leva en essayant de ne pas la réveiller pour aller répondre. Elle décrocha et reconnut aussitôt la voix un peu paniquée d'Abby :   
  
" _Allô Susan ? "   
  
" _Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe Abby ? " Demanda-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas déranger Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Jing-Mei est là ? "   
  
" _Elle s'est endormie. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? ! ? " Redemanda Susan en perdant patience.   
  
" _Dave Malucci vient d'être admis à l'hôpital pour hypothermie. Il a apparemment essayé de se suicider en se jetant d'un pont dans le Michigan. Et il ne va vraiment pas bien, on a du mal à faire remonter sa température. " Expliqua Abby sur un ton rapide.   
  
" _Je… Je vais réveiller Jing-Mei et on arrive, " répondit Susan.   
  
Elle raccrocha et se retourna vers sa protégée encore assoupie sur le canapé. Elle allait enfin savoir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux Dave. Susan s'approcha du canapé et prit Jing-Mei par les épaules.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Ca y est deuxième chapitre clos. Normalement au rythme où je vais, il ne devrait pas y en avoir plus de quatre, voir cinq grand maximum. C'est bizarre parce que je mets moins de temps à écrire un chapitre de " Le Papillon " qui fait en moyenne huit ou neuf pages, qu'un chapitre de " Ce Que Pensent Les Femmes " qui fait en moyenne pas plus de cinq pages. Comme quoi, je me plais mieux à écrire du dramatique que du comique ;o)   
  
  
  



	3. Chapitre III : Le Premier Pas NC17

**Le Papillon**   
**Le Premier Pas**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB, d'Amblin et de Michael Crichton sauf Andréa Malucci, Roberto et Louisa Luìs ainsi que le fœtus mdr.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est une fois de plus *déconseillé* aux plus jeunes lecteurs. Mais bon je trouve ça un peu idiot quand même car je sais que dès qu'on voit NC-17 marqué sous une fic, je sais que la majorité d'entre nous se presse de la lire ;o) Ne faîtes pas cette tête horrifiée ! J'ai dit la majorité, ça ne vous concerne pas forcément… sauf que là vous êtes quand même en train de lire l'avant-propos d'une fic NC-17… ;oP Bon j'arrête mon petit délire.   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
*** *** ***   
  
  
  
Les calmants lui faisaient tourner la tête et Dave avait sans cesse l'impression de flotter, malgré le fait qu'il soit sanglé sur un lit d'hôpital. Les souvenirs de la veille lui étaient peu à peu revenus en mémoire et il se sentait si honteux à présent. La lumière pâle du matin neigeux de Chicago peinait à se glisser entre les stores de sa chambre. Baigné dans la semi obscurité et avec pour seul fond sonore, quelques grincements de roulettes de brancard sur le sol en plastique du couloir, le temps semblait s'écouler beaucoup plus paisiblement. Dave retrouvait un peu de quiétude enfin débarrassé de l'alcool qui encombrait continuellement son sang depuis quatre mois. Malgré tout ses souvenirs loin de l'avoir quitté lui collaient à la peau, et dès qu'il fermait ses yeux il revoyait son sourire.   
  
A côté de son lit endormies sur un même fauteuil, Jing-Mei et une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas dormaient l'une contre l'autre. Il observa longuement la jeune femme blonde. Ses traits semblaient malgré tout vieilli peut-être par trop de problèmes. Elle tenait fermement contre elle Jing-Mei comme si elle était sous sa protection. Sentant son regard la femme ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut après une seconde de flottement qu'il était réveillé :   
  
" _Bonjour, " dit-elle souriante. " Je suis Susan Lewis, une amie de Jing-Mei. Je travaille au County moi aussi. " Elle parlait sur un ton bas ne voulant pas déranger Jing-Mei encore assoupie.   
  
" _Bonjour, " répondit-il sur une voix plus molle. " Je suis Dave Ma.. Luìs. " Il vit dans le regard de Susan qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu son hésitation. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Jing-Mei puis réorienta de nouveau son regard vers Susan. Celle-ci comprit aussitôt sa muette question :   
  
" _Jing-Mei a beaucoup de problèmes en ce moment, je l'aide du mieux que je peux, " répondit simplement Susan. " Elle m'a parlé de vous deux. " Dave se sentit aussitôt gêné.   
  
" _Le bébé… " Reprit-il avec hésitation en observant le ventre de Jing-Mei. " C'est moi le père, n'est-ce pas … Je lui ai dit des choses blessantes … que je ne pensais pas … "   
  
Susan ne pouvait approuver que par le silence. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jing-Mei et vit que la jeune femme avait elle aussi les yeux ouverts. Elle avait sûrement fait semblant de dormir depuis le début de la discussion. Mais elle ne fixait que Dave incapable de détacher son regard. Lui même lui rendait ce même regard. Susan se sentit subitement de trop et sut qu'elle devait les laisser en tête-à-tête. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce en jetant un dernier regard au couple. Ils l'ignoraient totalement et aucun d'eux ne parlaient.   
  
Ils entendirent tous deux la porte se refermer. Jing-Mei avait été surprise la veille de voir le sombre personnage qu'était devenu Dave en quatre mois, et il y a quelques heures elle avait eu de nouveau un choc en le voyant sur un lit d'hôpital. Il semblait d'habitude si sûr de lui, si confiant et optimiste. Elle l'avait découvert pâle et faible, entouré de docteurs s'affairant à faire remonter sa température pour lui éviter la mort. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Cette question résonnait dans son esprit sans cesse.   
  
" _Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, " reprit Dave se confondant de nouveau en excuses. La situation le gênait horriblement.   
  
" _J'ai déjà tout oublié, " rétorqua Jing-Mei non sans arrière-pensée. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, ses insultes avaient généré en elle une boule de rancœur dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du bébé ? " Demanda-t-il en évitant de la regarder. Jing-Mei nota aussitôt le _tu_ avec peine.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas. Je vais sûrement le faire adopter comme le premier… " Penser à Michael était toujours douloureux pour elle, et encore plus à présent.   
  
" _C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, " répondit Dave en tentant de cacher son soulagement. Si elle avait décidé de le garder il n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais senti en lui la fibre paternelle même s'il aimait bien les gosses. " De toute façon étant donné que je n'ai pas de job fixe, je n'aurais pas pu payer de pension. "   
  
Jing-Mei lui parlait d'enfant et il lui parlait d'argent. Elle sentit son cœur se briser littéralement. Mais de toute façon elle aurait du s'y attendre, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que c'était merveilleux, qu'ils allaient être de supers parents, qu'ils passeraient des week-ends fantastiques… Eux deux, cela n'avait existé que le temps d'un après-midi au Brevoort Hotel.   
  
" _De plus tu ne représentes pas vraiment le père idéal, " rétorqua-t-elle aigrie. " Surtout si tu décides de te suicider tous les quinze du mois. " Dave sentait clairement l'agressivité qu'elle tentait de refouler.   
  
" _J'aurais aimé que tout se passe autrement, " se défendit-il en haussant les épaules. " Et en ce qui concerne mon petit plongeon dans le lac, je n'étais pas très sobre à ce moment-là… " Ajouta-t-il en tentant de glisser une pointe d'humour dans la discussion.   
  
" _J'ai bien l'impression que ça doit faire à peu près quatre mois que tu n'es plus très sobre… " Sous-entendit-elle en le défiant du regard. Dave le soutint.   
  
" _Ce n'est pas une impression, je confirme. "   
  
" _A l'enterrement, ce n'était pas un cousin éloigné, n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" _C'était ma petite sœur, " répondit-il la voix tremblante. " Elle venait d'avoir ses seize ans. Louisa disputait un match de volley quand elle s'est subitement effondrée sur le terrain… Une rupture d'anévrisme… J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je me sens coupable… Le jour où Kerry m'a renvoyé je lui ai dit que j'avais un gosse à nourrir, et bien c'était ma petite sœur. Je l'avais sous ma tutelle. "   
  
" _Mais… mais comment ça se fait ? " Demanda Jing-Mei surprise.   
  
" _C'est une longue histoire et je ne suis pas sûr que cela t'intéresses. "   
  
" _Je veux savoir. " Dave l'observa quelques instants en hésitant. Pourquoi pas, pensa-t-il. Rares étaient les personnes au courant de son enfance. Il ne se confiait pas facilement, il avait appris à toujours tout garder pour lui car chaque fois qu'il avait donné, tout ce qu'il avait reçu en échange était des coups.   
  
" _Le début de mon enfance était normale, même heureuse… Mon père n'a pas toujours été un sale ivrogne qui battait son unique fils. J'avais six ans quand tout a basculé. Ma grande sœur Emma et moi nous étions à l'arrière de la voiture et ma mère conduisait. Mon père était à son travail. On revenait de l'école et dans la cour j'avais capturé un papillon, un petit jaune. Dans la voiture il a réussi à s'échapper de mes mains et s'est posé sur le dossier du siège devant ma sœur. J'ai demandé à Emma de le rattraper et elle a alors détaché sa ceinture. Ma mère s'en est aperçue et s'est retournée un instant pour nous disputer… Après c'est le trou noir… Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et on m'a dit que je ne reverrais plus jamais Emma. Mon père a commencé à boire à partir de ce moment là, il ne s'est jamais remis de sa mort et me tenait pour responsable. Il est devenu violent et même la naissance de Louisa ne l'a pas calmé. Finalement il a disparu un matin laissant ma mère avec deux gosses et aucune source de revenue. Jusqu'à l'âge de quinze ans, j'ai cru qu'elle travaillait comme gardienne de nuit dans une usine du coin, en fait elle faisait le trottoir. Je l'ai su quand elle est devenue séropositive et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à cacher certains symptômes. Elle a succombé quand j'avais dix-neuf ans et j'ai réussi à obtenir la tutelle de ma petite sœur. J'ai jonglé entre elle, mes études et les petits boulots et j'étais plutôt fier de m'en être sorti. Mais maintenant tout ça n'a servi à rien… "   
  
" _La réapparition de ton père a été le bouquet final… " Se rendit compte alors Jing-Mei. En l'observant elle se demandait comment avait-il réussi à s'en sortir. Elle grimaça en portant sa main au bas-ventre. " Il faut que j'y ailles, nausées matinales ! " S'excusa-t-elle précipitamment avant de sortir.   
  
Elle s'échappa de la pièce et fonça aux toilettes pour femmes. Mais en arrivant elle ne vomit pas. Jing-Mei posa ses mains sur le lavabo, s'observa longuement dans le miroir, sa peau était pâle et ses traits tirés. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Les nausées matinales avaient été la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour fuir Dave. Elle le détestait pour ne pas s'intéresser à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle, et elle… elle l'aimait à la fois. Jing-Mei ne se l'expliquait pas, c'était ainsi et pas autrement et rien ne pourrait y changer. Dave s'était confié à elle, c'était la preuve qu'elle ne lui était pas insensible. Mais l'un comme l'autre n'avait apparemment aucune envie de faire le premier pas.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Dave attrapa un bout de pain sur la table qu'il avala rapidement avant de sortir en trombe de son nouvel appartement. Incapable de retourner dans celui où avait vécu sa sœur, il avait avec l'aide de John trouvé un autre logement près d'une station El. Il sortit dans la rue pluvieuse de ce début de printemps et courut jusqu'au métro. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers en entendant un train arriver, et réussit à se glisser dans un wagon juste avant que les portes ne se referment. Il put enfin reprendre son souffle et s'observa un instant dans les reflets des vitres. Dave réajusta le nœud de sa cravate et épousseta rapidement son veston. Il fallait être présentable s'il voulait être pris comme titulaire au Northwestern car il ne pouvait pas rester moonligther indéfiniment.   
  
Sa vie avait bien changé en à peine un mois. Il n'avait plus touché à une seule goutte d'alcool, il suivait une thérapie individuelle et une thérapie de groupe en allant aux alcooliques anonymes. C'est là qu'il avait retrouvé John qui avait accepté de le parrainer. De temps en temps Abby aussi y passait. Dave était heureux de sentir de nouveau des gens autour de lui pour l'épauler. Il s'était retrouvé tant de fois si seul qu'il ne supportait plus la solitude. La seule petite ombre au tableau était le bébé. Dave se sentait coupable pour ne pas vouloir assumer sa paternité, mais aussi soulagé car être père n'était pas pour le moment une priorité dans sa vie, il avait déjà bien trop de problèmes et de mal à s'occuper de lui-même, pour en plus devoir être responsable d'un petit être fragile et complètement dépendant.   
  
Perdu dans ses songes, il faillit manquer sa station et se dépêcha de sortir. Heureusement le Northwestern n'était qu'à quelques pas du métro El. La pluie avait cessé et quelques rayons dorés perçaient les nuages noirs baignant la rue d'une chaleur soudaine. C'était décidément une belle journée. Dave consulta sa montre et vit qu'il avait de l'avance. Tant pis, il se dirigea quand même vers l'hôpital le cœur léger. Il croisait les doigts pour être pris.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Jing-Mei ? Tout va bien ? " Demanda Susan derrière la porte de la salle de bains.   
  
Jing-Mei se dépêcha d'essuyer ses larmes et s'aspergea la face d'eau. Elle tapota doucement ses joues pour se redonner un peu de couleur. Puis elle s'essuya le visage avec une serviette et sortit enfin de la salle de bains. Près de la porte, Susan l'observait soucieusement sachant très bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.   
  
" _Oui, ça va, " répondit la jeune docteur. " Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien ! " Rétorqua-t-elle dans un rire nerveux. " Bon il faut que je me dépêches je vais être en retard. "   
  
" _Tu ne commences que dans une heure, " répondit Susan en fronçant les sourcils. " Tu as largement le temps. "   
  
" _Oui, mais je dois être un peu en avance, j'ai des dossiers à finir de remplir. " Mentit Jing-Mei en évitant son regard.   
  
Elle enfila un manteau, adressa un petit coucou d'en revoir à Susan non convaincue puis sortit de l'appartement. Les deux femmes avaient passé la soirée d'hier ensemble avec Elisabeth et Abby. Cette petite réunion entre filles avait permis à Jing-Mei d'oublier un instant tous ses problèmes. Elle était restée chez Susan le reste de la nuit car elle était trop fatiguée pour retourner chez elle.   
  
Jing-Mei appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit quelques secondes avant de voir les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Elle monta à l'intérieur et se renferma de nouveau dans ses songes. Maintenant tout le service des Urgences était au courant de sa seconde maternité. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher son ventre de six mois de grossesse et elle soupçonnait les infirmières de tenir des paris pour savoir qui était le père. Le seul moyen d'arrêter de penser un moment à ce bébé était de se plonger dans le travail. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait accumulant les heures supplémentaires et attisant l'inquiétude de Susan à son sujet. Celle-ci avait très bien compris son manège mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de continuer.   
  
Jing-Mei se plia brutalement en deux en enserrant son ventre de ses bras. La crampe repartit aussitôt qu'elle était venue. Quelque chose n'était pas normal avec ce bébé, elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de crampes pour Michael. Elle reprit son souffle et essaya de se détendre. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Jing-Mei chassa tous ses songes et sortit pour se plonger dans la vie active.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Les trois verres de jus de fruits s'entrechoquèrent. Abby, John et Dave se trouvaient dans l'appartement de ce dernier pour fêter son embauche comme titulaire au Northwestern. L'alcool n'était bien sûr pas toléré puisque Abby et Dave étaient d'anciens alcooliques. Par la fenêtre toutes les lumières de Chicago étaient déjà éveillées alors que la nuit tombait à peine. Installés sur le sofa pour John et Abby, et sur le fauteuil pour Dave, les trois amis riaient et plaisantaient.   
  
" _Tu vois j'arrive dans la salle d'examens et je vois un mec assis sur le lit, bref rien de plus banal, " racontait John hilare. " Et il me sort docteur où que j'appuie ça me fait mal. Et je lui demande comment ça, là il me montre et appuie avec son index sur le torse et dit que ça lui fait mal, puis pareil avec sa cuisse, son bras, enfin il a quasiment fait tout son corps ! Alors je suis pris d'un doute et je prends son index et là il se met à hurler de douleur ! En fait ce con avait le doigt cassé ! ! ! Il pouvait appuyer partout c'est sûr que ça lui faisait toujours mal ! ! ! "   
  
Abby et Dave éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. En tant que médecins, les conversations tournaient toujours très rapidement à des anecdotes médicales plus ou moins crues.   
  
" _Et tu te rappelles la fille qui avait mal au ventre ! " Ajouta Abby toute rouge à force de rire. " Celle à qui on avait trouvé plein de trucs bizarres dans son vagin ! Elle nous avait sorti qu'elle faisait des expériences avec son petit copain ! "   
  
Dave se joignit aux éclats de rire de ses deux amis mais il faisait semblant. Parler de ventre lui avait subitement rappelé Jing-Mei. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment précis. Les remords prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur en lui. Et chaque nuit il repensait à leur discussion au Cook County. Il s'était aperçu que ce n'était pas le bébé qui lui faisait peur, c'était lui-même qui lui faisait peur. Il se rappelait de son père avant l'accident de voiture, c'était le meilleur papa du monde… Il ne voulait pas qu'un jour son futur enfant se sente lui aussi trahi, il ne voulait pas faire subir à un enfant ce que son père lui avait fait subir. Dave savait que comme son père, il avait un faible pour l'alcool, que comme son père il pouvait être violent, que comme son père il pouvait subitement devenir très froid. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Dave n'avait retrouvé son vrai père que quelques instants avant sa mort.   
  
Abby et John cessèrent subitement de rire en voyant l'air grave de leur ami.   
  
" _Dave ? Ca va ? " Demanda l'infirmière en essayant de trouver son regard fuyant.   
  
" _Oui… Oui ça va, j'ai juste eu un petit moment d'absence, " répondit Dave en retrouvant son sourire.   
  
" _Tu pensais à Jing-Mei, n'est-ce pas ? " Ajouta John qui savait fort bien ce qui préoccupait le jeune médecin.   
  
" _Oui, elle va bien ? "   
  
" _Elle travaille beaucoup, " répondit Abby un peu soucieuse. " Susan s'inquiète et elle risque le surmenage, ça pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé. "   
  
" _Il faudrait que je lui parle, " rétorqua Dave en se prenant le visage dans les mains. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler, de quoi il ne savait pas exactement, mais ils devaient se revoir.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Bonjour monsieur O'Nelly, je suis le docteur Chen et je vais m'occuper de vous, " s'exclama sans véritable entrain Jing-Mei en entrant dans la salle d'examens.   
  
Elle en était à sa neuvième heure de garde et avait les jambes en coton. La fatigue se lisait clairement sur son visage mais elle avait refusé l'offre de Kerry de rentrer chez elle. Jing-Mei sentait le lourd regard soucieux de Susan quand elle passait à côté de sa collègue et maintenant amie. En face d'elle, monsieur O'Nelly était assis sur un lit le bras droit couvert de sang à cause d'une morsure de chien.   
  
" Bonjour docteur, cette salopris de cabot m'a attaqué alors que je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je sais pas si ce truc a la rage mais si je rencontre son maître ça va mal aller… Hé doc ? Vous m'écoutez ou pas ? "   
  
L'homme observa bizarrement Jing-Mei face à lui. Elle était livide et se tenait les mains sur son ventre. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis s'écroula brutalement sur le sol. Du sang coulait le long de ses jambes.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei ouvrit les yeux en sentant une vive lumière l'éblouir. Surprise et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là ni comment elle y était arrivée, la jeune femme observa la pièce autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans la salle d'examens mais monsieur O'Nelly n'était plus là. L'atmosphère était à la fois paisible et angoissante. Quelque chose manquait mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. On lui avait posé une intraveineuse au bras gauche et elle était habillée d'une blouse de patient. Jing-Mei jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre entrouverte d'où venaient les rayons de soleil. Bizarrement elle n'entendait aucun bruit de circulation mais seulement des chants d'oiseaux. Elle se glissa hors des couvertures et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Elle aperçut son dossier posé négligemment sur une table contre le mur. Curieuse, Jing-Mei le prit aussitôt et commença à le feuilleter. Elle se porta aux causes d'admission pour savoir pourquoi elle était là : _fausse couche_. Elle porta ses mains à son ventre et remarqua qu'il était plat.   
  
" _Jing-Mei… "   
  
Sa respiration se bloqua et ses yeux se gonflèrent aussitôt de larmes.   
  
" _Jing-Mei ! "   
  
Un râle de souffrance restait coincé dans sa gorge.   
  
" _JING-MEI ! "   
  
Elle se redressa vivement en ouvrant les paupières alors que son corps en sueur tremblait sans retenu. Elle mit quelques secondes pour se calmer et remarquer qu'elle était dans une salle du service de gynécologie. Jing-Mei porta aussitôt ses mains à son ventre et sentit avec soulagement le bébé. Elle reprit son souffle et se laissa retomber en arrière dans son lit. Un cauchemar… ce n'était rien qu'un stupide et bête cauchemar…   
  
" _Jing-Mei, ça va ? " Demanda Dave qui n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude. Il la veillait depuis qu'il était arrivé une heure et demie plus tôt, ayant appris par Susan au téléphone que Jing-Mei avait failli perdre le bébé. La jeune femme venait tout juste de se réveiller après un cauchemar apparemment éprouvant. Elle sembla le remarquer pour la première fois :   
  
" _Dave, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc émotionnel du cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire.   
  
" _J'ai appris par Susan que tu avais failli perdre le bébé. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser toute seule devoir affronter cette épreuve… surtout maintenant… " Il parlait tout en lissant une petite mèche du front de Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Pourquoi surtout maintenant ? " Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Qu'avait son bébé ? Elle s'inquiétait tant pour lui.   
  
" _Tu ne vas plus pouvoir travailler et devoir rester le plus longtemps possible allongée jusqu'à l'accouchement, " répondit-il. " Sinon il y a de trop gros risques que tu fasses une véritable fausse couche cette fois… Au fait, c'est une petite fille. "   
  
" _Une petite fille… " Murmura pensivement Jing-Mei les yeux brillants. Mais son visage reprit subitement un ton grave. " Je ne veux plus laisser ce bébé, _mon_ bébé. J'ai déjà perdu Michael et je n'aurais pas le courage de refaire ça une deuxième fois. Je me fiche que tu veuilles ou pas avoir une place dans sa vie, et même de ton argent ! "   
  
" _J'ai réfléchi moi aussi, " répondit Dave en devenant nerveux. " Maintenant j'ai un emploi fixe et stable au Northwestern, je me suis sorti de la plupart de mes problèmes, et je crois que moi aussi je n'ai plus envie que _notre_ bébé soit confié à d'autres parents. Je veux être son père. Le fait que nous ayons failli le perdre m'a ouvert les yeux. "   
  
Jing-Mei l'observa attentivement quelques instants et vit qu'il était parfaitement sincère. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il voulait bien, Dave voulait être le père de leur petite fille. Ses mains caressaient inconsciemment son ventre et celles de Dave vinrent se joindre aux siennes. Jing-Mei se sentit envahir par une torpeur et une volupté bienveillante.   
  
" _Je sais pas comment on se débrouillera quand le bébé sera né, " reprit Dave. " Mais on a encore le temps de réfléchir, elle n'arrive que dans trois mois. En attendant je te propose un marché. J'aimerais suivre de plus près ta grossesse car j'ai déjà manqué les six premiers mois, et toi tu vas maintenant être dépendante le temps que tu accouches. Ce qu'on pourrait faire c'est qu'en attendant tu viennes habiter chez moi. Ce serait une possibilité. "   
  
" _Bonne idée, " répondit simplement Jing-Mei en souriant. Dave lui rendit ce même sourire.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _… là dans ce placard tu as d'autres oreillers et d'autres draps si tu veux, et sinon je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Si t'as un problème, n'hésites pas à me demander. "   
  
Dave expliquait à Jing-Mei un peu tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour évoluer dans son appartement. Elle était arrivée en début d'après-midi amenée par Susan alors qu'il était encore au Northwestern. Revenu vers six heures, il avait passé son temps à tout lui expliquer. Le canapé avait été transformé en lit de fortune pour les trois mois à venir puisqu'il avait laissé sa chambre à Jing-Mei. Celle-ci ne semblait pas trop gênée de venir habiter chez Dave et observait ce nouvel espace avec curiosité.   
  
" _Je vais me mettre en pyjama, " dit Jing-Mei en se levant et allant vers la salle de bains.   
  
" _Ok, en attendant je prépare le repas. Des pâtes ça te va ? " Demanda-t-il. Sa phrase sous-entendait qu'il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre.   
  
" _Ca sera parfait ! " Rétorqua-t-elle en riant.   
  
Alors qu'elle disparut dans la salle de bain, Dave alla dans le coin cuisine pour préparer le repas. Pendant quelques instants, il eut l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière du temps où Louisa était encore de ce monde. Une présence féminine lui avait manqué dans son appartement. Il mit de l'eau dans une casserole et attendit que cela bouille. Puis il sala et versa les pâtes dans le liquide brûlant. L'odeur envahit tout l'appartement et Dave entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir de nouveau. La silhouette de Jing-Mei apparut dans l'obscurité du salon seulement éclairée par quelques faibles rayons de soleil à travers les stores.   
  
Il resta bouche bée en l'apercevant. La vapeur d'eau dû à la récente douche enveloppait son corps et l'accompagnait dans chacun de ses gestes. Des mèches mouillées étaient collées sur ses joues et son front. Une courte robe à bretelles en satin rose recouvrait à peine sa peau rougie par la chaleur, alors que ses formes accentuées par sa grossesse étaient mise en valeur par ce _pyjama_. Ses pieds laissaient sur le sol durant un bref instant leur empreinte et les yeux de Dave scrutaient avec envie chaque parcelle de son corps. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment précis pour promener ses mains sur ses longues jambes fines, goûter ses lèvres pulpeuses, enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirer son odeur sucrée de vanille.   
  
" _Dave, l'eau déborde ! " Le prévint Jing-Mei en indiquant d'un mouvement du menton la casserole.   
  
" _Oui, oui ! Je maîtrise la situation ! T'inquiètes ! " Il se dépêcha de retirer la casserole de la plaque. En fait il ne contrôlait rien du tout et tentait tant bien que mal de résister à ses pulsions. " Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais super sexy enceinte ? " S'exclama-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie même si en vérité il ne plaisantait pas du tout.   
  
" _Une bonne centaine du fois, " rétorqua-t-elle en riant se rappelant de vieux souvenirs du Cook County.   
  
Jing-Mei l'observa égoutter les pâtes puis mettre le tout dans un plat. La scène avait quelque chose d'irréelle. Si un an auparavant quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour elle se retrouverai enceinte de Malucci, habitant chez lui et l'observant préparer des pâtes, elle lui aurait certainement rit au nez. Elle aurait d'autant plus rit si on lui avait aussi prédit qu'elle ne lui serait pas insensible. Ses gestes maladroits l'attendrissaient, l'étonnement et la naïveté qui se lisait dans ses yeux quand il regardait son ventre la faisait rire, sa façon de toujours décrire la vie sous un aspect comique la charmait. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, elle aimait aussi cette gravité qu'elle apercevait parfois dans son regard, cette fragilité qu'il tentait vainement de refouler en jouant les gros durs, sa façon de la déshabiller mentalement comme il venait de le faire à l'instant.   
  
" _C'est prêt ! " S'exclama Dave en posant le plat de pâtes au beurre sur la table de la cuisine.   
  
" _Tu te rends compte, " reprit Jing-Mei amusée. " C'est notre premier véritable repas en tête-à-tête. "   
  
" _C'est vrai, " répondit Dave lui aussi amusé. " Si je m'en étais rendu compte, j'aurais fait autre chose que des pâtes au beurre ! "   
  
" _Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes pâtes sont parfaites ! " Dit-elle avec un petit air malin.   
  
Le reste du repas se passa plutôt en silence et ils partirent chacun de leur côté se coucher. Dave s'allongea sur le canapé et s'aperçut en sentant le froid qui passait sur ses pieds, qu'il avait pris une couverture trop petite. Tant pis il avait la flemme de se relever. Dave se mit à écouter attentivement la respiration de Jing-Mei qui lui parvenait de sa chambre. Son souffle était régulier mais un peu rapide. Cela devait sûrement être dû au fait qu'elle dormait pour la première fois dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il ferma les paupières et s'endormit rapidement. Il rêva d'elle cette nuit-là.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _J'en ai marre ! " Conclut Jing-Mei sur un ton sans appel.   
  
Susan et Abby soupirèrent. Elles devaient elles aussi avouer commencer à saturer à force de jouer à des jeux de sociétés. Cela faisait à présent plus d'un mois que Jing-Mei vivait chez Dave. Mais étant donné qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital, elle se retrouvait la plupart du temps seule à l'appartement. Dès qu'elles le pouvaient, Susan et Abby venaient la rejoindre pour lui tenir compagnie. D'un commun accord, elles rangèrent le jeu de société et délaissèrent le salon pour le coin cuisine. Elles s'attablèrent après avoir mis de l'eau à chauffer pour se faire de la tisane.   
  
" _Même quand je veux sortir, je n'ai pas le droit de marcher plus d'une demi-heure ! " S'exclama de nouveau Jing-Mei les poings serrés.   
  
" _Et la vie au quotidien avec Dave, ça t'ennuies aussi ? " Demanda Abby en sortant des tasses. A force de venir ici, les placards de la cuisine n'avaient plus de secrets pour elle.   
  
" _Non, " répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. " Il me fait beaucoup rire, heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon je crois que je deviendrais folle ! "   
  
" _Il te fait _seulement_ rire ? " Demanda à son tour Susan en lui adressant un clin d'œil.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? " Rétorqua Jing-Mei faussement indignée.   
  
" _Tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire croire, " reprit Abby. " Qu'au bout d'un mois de vie en tête-à-tête il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? Même pas un petit flirt ? "   
  
" _Je vais vous décevoir mais il se conduit en parfait gentleman ! " Répondit Jing-Mei.   
  
C'est d'ailleurs ce qui la frustrait. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il se montre un peu plus entreprenant. Susan et Abby s'échangèrent un long regard malicieux. Elles avaient parfaitement remarqué le ton une peu déçu de la phrase de Jing-Mei.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Pff ! Quelle chaleur ! " S'exclama John en défaisant les premiers boutons de sa chemise.   
  
Dave et lui se trouvaient dans un petit bar au bord de l'une des artères principales de Chicago. Ce printemps avait des airs de fournaises et les deux hommes ne préféraient même pas imaginé comment allait être l'été. Ils auraient sûrement des cas d'insolations dans leurs hôpitaux respectifs.   
  
" _Tu l'as dit, " répondit machinalement Dave l'air absent. Il n'avait pas touché à son soda glacé.   
  
" _Quelque chose te tracasse ? " Demanda John en voyant son air soucieux. " Ca concerne Jing-Mei ? " Carter commençait à le connaître et à savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.   
  
" _Oui… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle, je la sens toujours un peu gênée. Pourtant au bout d'un mois, elle ne devrait plus. "   
  
" _Elle n'est peut-être pas gênée, " répondit-il. John se rappelait avoir discuter avec Abby où elle lui avait confié que Jing-Mei se sentait un peu frustrée ces derniers temps.   
  
" _Alors c'est quoi ? " Demanda Dave même si au fond de lui il savait qu'il connaissait la réponse à sa question.   
  
" _Elle attend peut-être quelque chose de toi que tu ne lui donnes pas, " sous-entendit John en esquivant un sourire moqueur. " Ou du moins pas encore… "   
  
Dave lui lança un regard presque horrifié. Il savait que John lui lançait sous une phrase codée, l'ordre de se jeter à l'eau et d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Jing-Mei, et qu'elle même éprouvait quelque chose en retour. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. D'habitude il était toujours très entreprenant avec les femmes, à la limite de l'insolence, mais avec Jing-Mei il n'arrivait pas à se décider à faire le premier pas. Il devait se l'admettre : il avait la trouille…   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Face à l'écran de télévision, Jing-Mei et Dave comataient en regardant un film d'action qui ne nécessitait pas un effort d'activité intellectuel. Elle avait un bol de pop-corn posée sur son ventre arrondie par bientôt sept mois et demi de grossesse. Ils n'avaient pas encore réfléchi à un prénom mais ils avaient encore un peu moins de deux mois devant eux. Soudainement tous les pops-corns firent un bond en avant et Jing-Mei se mit à rire :   
  
" _Elle se remet encore à taper ! " Dit-elle en posant le bol au sol, et en soulevant son débardeur pour laisser son ventre à nue. Dave observa amusé la peau se tendre sous les coups du bébé.   
  
" _Elle est plutôt énergique, " remarqua-t-il en posant ses mains lui aussi sur le ventre de Jing-Mei.   
  
" _On se demande bien de qui elle tient ça, " rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.   
  
Dave colla son oreille sur le ventre de Jing-Mei et entendit les battements du cœur du bébé. Il se redressa brusquement après un nouveau coup de pied. Il porta sa main à son oreille en grimaçant :   
  
" _Elle fait mal en plus ! Elle m'a frappé l'oreille ! " S'écria-t-il en faisant semblant de geindre.   
  
" _Elle se calme, " sentit Jing-Mei en ignorant les simagrées de Dave. Il l'observait caresser son ventre avec affection. Il était persuadé qu'elle serait une très bonne mère pour le bébé, il était par contre moins sûr qu'il ferait un bon père. Jing-Mei surprit son regard soucieux. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "   
  
" _Rien d'important, " lui répondit Dave en se voulant rassurant.   
  
" _Menteur, " rétorqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. " Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, tu sais que tu peux te confier auprès de moi. "   
  
" _J'ai … je crois que j'ai un peu peur, " admit-il en fuyant son regard. " Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à l'idée d'être père. "   
  
" _C'est normal, " affirma Jing-Mei sur un ton maternel. " Moi aussi j'ai peur. Devenir parent implique beaucoup de responsabilités. Et puis on est tout les deux dans le même cas, on s'épaulera. "   
  
Il releva la tête et se plongea dans son regard. Il aurait aimé être aussi forte et confiante qu'elle. Comme il ne la quittait pas des yeux, Jing-Mei se mit à rougir légèrement par gêne. Elle se maudit en sentant le sang affluer dans ses joues et vit que Dave l'avait remarqué. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit John, de ce qu'attendait Jing-Mei. Il prit la télécommande et éteignit le poste. La pièce plongea alors dans le silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit de leurs respirations respectives.   
  
" _Dave, qu'est-ce que… "   
  
Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres. Seulement vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur, Dave pouvait admirer à loisir ses longues jambes et ses fines épaules dénudées. Il glissa sa main sous son débardeur et caressa longuement son ventre. Jing-Mei se raidit légèrement et sentit aussitôt ses seins se durcir. Malgré elle, elle sentait que son regard devenait fiévreux, elle le voulait, elle attendait depuis si longtemps qu'il saute le pas. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura doucement au creux de son oreille :   
  
"_ Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais super sexy enceinte ? "   
  
Elle sourit alors que Dave déposa un court baiser près de son oreille, puis le long de mâchoire. Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes mais sans jamais les toucher. Mais qu'attend-il pour m'embrasser ? Pensait Jing-Mei savourant cette délicieuse torture. Il la pencha en arrière sur le sofa et s'allongea à côté d'elle, tout en évitant de presser son ventre. Dave prit alors son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une sur l'autre avec langueur et c'est à regret qu'elles se séparèrent. Les deux amants retrouvèrent avec plaisir ces sensations familières auxquelles ils avaient goûté au Brevoort Hotel.   
  
Dave avait l'impression d'être un ancien toxicomane reprenant une dose après plusieurs années de sevrage. Le goût de sa chair lui avait tant manqué, sa chaleur, son odeur, ses gémissements. Ses cinq sens se régalaient avec appétit. Il lui retira son débardeur et remarqua combien la grossesse avait modifié la poitrine de Jing-Mei. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas bien au contraire. Ses lèvres explorèrent tout le torse de la jeune femme alors que ses mains prenaient de l'avance. Elle se cambrait comme pour rapprocher sa peau sensible des lèvres avides de Dave.   
  
Puis il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son ventre. Dave n'avait auparavant encore jamais fait l'amour à une femme enceinte, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Mais il reprit rapidement ses marques et continua de marquer sa peau de baisers et de caresses. Jing-Mei sentit avec amusement le bébé se mettre à bouger, n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être dérangé durant son sommeil. Dave sentit lui aussi la petite fille bouger et s'arrêta un instant. Il jeta un regard brillant à Jing-Mei puis continua inexorablement à descendre. Ses mains se faufilèrent dans le short de la jeune femme et il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.   
  
Jing-Mei referma ses mains sur le tissu du sofa. Entièrement nue elle était à la merci de Dave qui la contrôlait complètement. Elle sentit ses doigts entrer à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir laisser vibrer ses gémissements tout le long de sa gorge. Une boule familière se formait dans son bas-ventre. Puis les mains de Dave s'écartèrent pour laisser la place à de petits baisers courts alternants avec de plus longs et plus profonds. La boule implosa dans son ventre pour se diffuser dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Tous ses muscles frémissaient sous l'emprise de l'orgasme. Complètement cambrée, son dos entier était décollé du sofa et les mains de Dave parcoururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme pour la soulever encore plus. Epuisée, elle retomba finalement.   
  
Dave vint se rallonger à côté de Jing-Mei, et observa le mouvement rapide de sa cage thoracique car elle était encore essoufflée. Elle lui adressa un sourire comblé mais qui en même temps en voulait plus. Elle se redressa et promena son index partout sur le visage de Dave. Puis elle se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour. Ses longues mèches de cheveux le chatouillaient et il tenta de contenir les rires qui secouaient tout son corps. Jing-Mei lui retira son T-shirt et promena avec délice ses mains sur son torse musclé. Elle se mit en position de levrette sur lui et traça des traits avec sa langue sur sa peau mate. Jing-Mei sentait sous elle le désir de Dave qui gonflait. Tous les muscles qu'effleurait Jing-Mei tressaillaient et frissonnaient sous ses caresses et ses baisers.   
  
Elle posa sa main avec précaution sur la longue cicatrice sous le pectoraux droit : la cicatrice du papillon. Dave frémit et devint aussitôt un peu nerveux. Jing-Mei posa ses lèvres sensuelles dessus tout en entendant la respiration de son amant s'accélérer. Mais il ne la repoussait pas. Elle cessa et ses mains s'agrippèrent à son jean rêche qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Elle prit sa verge entre ses mains et observa les réactions de Dave. De sa gorge s'échappaient des râles de plaisir et il gardait les yeux clos pour mieux éprouver la sensation du touché. Les mains de Jing-Mei cédèrent la place une fois de plus à ses lèvres. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.   
  
Il se soulagea en poussant un profond gémissement. Jing-Mei sentit le liquide couler le long de sa gorge sans en éprouver aucune gêne. Puis elle sentit Dave se détendre, et Jing-Mei revint se blottir contre lui. Il tourna le regard vers elle et il l'enserra aussitôt dans ses bras. Ils ne bougèrent plus, ne voulant pas que ce moment de calme et d'épanouissement ne cesse. Sentir le regard de l'autre parcourir son corps, désirer son corps, leur avait tant manqué. L'état de Jing-Mei ne permettait pas qu'ils aillent plus loin, mais aucuns des deux ne se sentaient frustrés car ils avaient l'impression d'avoir la vie devant eux. Ce soir-là, ils dormirent pour la première fois une nuit entière dans le même lit.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin: Bah pour une fois y en a pas :o) 


	4. Chapitre IV : La Glorieuse Guerrière

**Le Papillon**   
**Chapitre IV : La Glorieuse Guerrière**   
  
  
  
Auteur :Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la WB, d'Amblin et de Michael Crichton sauf Andréa Malucci, Roberto et Louisa Luìs ainsi que le bébé.   
  
Note de l'auteur : Dernier chapitre ! ! ! Pour une fois j'ai respecté mon synopsis de départ ! (et c'est bien la première fois…) Vous avez donc vu que ma première version de " Yersin " n'a vraiment rien à voir avec la version aboutie avec Adeline. Sinon excusez une fois de plus mes connaissances médicales, comme quasiment tous les auteurs de fanfictions, j'ai beau ne jamais loupé un épisode d'Urgences, je reste quand même nullissime en médecine ;o)   
  
Bonne lecture !   
  
  
  
*** *** ***   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei posa ses coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle s'était enroulée un drap autour de son corps à la façon d'un pagne pour cacher sa nudité. Derrière elle la douce respiration de Dave l'apaisait. Rien ne pouvait briser son tout neuf bonheur à présent. Jing-Mei jeta un regard vers le lac Michigan caressé par les rayons du soleil rouge naissant. Le temps doux et la brise légère ne la faisaient même pas frissonner et elle observait avec sérénité le paysage.   
  
L'appartement de Dave était situé au sud du Loop de Chicago. Cette zone résidentielle abritait une partie de la classe moyenne de la ville. Elle était coincée au nord-ouest par des quartiers noirs défavorisés, au sud par la zone industrielle de Calumet et à l'est, par un magnifique parc longeant le bord du lac. C'était un endroit plutôt calme et agréable. Jing-Mei se plaisait ici et la proximité du El était parfaite pour aller au Cook County.   
  
Perdue dans ses songes, elle n'entendit pas Dave s'approcher et sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses hanches. Le drap glissa en frôlant sa peau jusqu'au sol et Jing-Mei se retourna vers lui avec un sourire réprobateur. Dave ferma la fenêtre puis il la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Leurs lèvres se joignirent avec douceur en un suave baiser qu'ils savourèrent sans retenu.   
  
" _Je me demande comment a-t-on pu rester si sages pendant plus d'un mois dans le même appartement ? " S'étonna Jing-Mei en s'amusant à faire glisser entre ses doigts, les courtes mèches de cheveux de la nuque de Dave.   
  
" _Un miracle peut-être, " répondit-il avec malice. " En tous cas, peut-être que nous n'étions pas encore passé à l'acte, mais je peux t'assurer que mon imagination ne chômait pas… "   
  
Jing-Mei grimaça soudainement en sentant le bébé donner des coups de pieds. Dave posa l'une de ses mains sur le ventre arrondi et sentit sa petite fille qui bougeait. Comme si elle avait reconnut la pression de la main de son père, l'enfant commença à se calmer.   
  
" _Elle n'arrête pas, " soupira Jing-Mei qui commençait à être vraiment épuisée. " Au fait, il faudrait peut-être que nous commencions à lui chercher un prénom. "   
  
" _Oui c'est vrai… Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée. On devrait regarder dans un de ces dictionnaires pour prénoms de bébé. " Dit Dave tout en gardant sa main sur le ventre de Jing-Mei, la fillette ne bougeait plus et s'était sûrement rendormie.   
  
" _Ou alors que dirais-tu de Louisa ? " Proposa Jing-Mei dans un murmure. Il releva aussitôt le visage vers elle avec une expression étonnée. " Tu savais que ça voulais dire _ Glorieuse guerrière _ ? " Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.   
  
" _C'est une très bonne idée, " approuva finalement Dave après un moment de silence.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Tu sais où est le chef ? " Demanda Dave à une infirmière dans un couloir du service des Urgences du Northwestern. " J'ai besoin de lui pour une ordonnance ! "   
  
" _Je crois qu'il est en pause, " répondit la jeune femme avant de retourner à ses occupations.   
  
Dave jura intérieurement. En attendant il n'avait plus qu'à commencer de s'occuper d'un autre patient. Il sourit bêtement en pensant à Jing-Mei. Cela faisait à présent quinze jours qu'ils filaient tous les deux le parfait amour, et il était presque habitué à son futur rôle de père. Bien sûr la naissance de Louisa provoquait en lui une peur terrible et presque incontrôlable. Il avait tant de mal à s'imaginer que bientôt il tiendrait un petit être fragile dans ses bras, et qu'il allait devoir être responsable de cet enfant pour plus d'une dizaine d'années à venir.   
  
Il tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il s'était toujours bien occupé de sa sœur, jusqu'au jour où elle avait eu cette satanée rupture d'anévrisme et où il avait été complètement impuissant. En attendant, les restes brisés de sa vie antérieure se recollaient peu à peu grâce à Jing-Mei et à ce bébé. Il faisait moins de cauchemars la nuit, pleurait moins en pensant à Louisa, et observait moins ses cicatrices dans le miroir de sa salle de bains. Dave sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par l'épaule et se retourna face à l'infirmière de tout à l'heure :   
  
" _Docteur Luìs, téléphone pour vous au bureau des admissions, " dit-elle. " Un certain John Carter, il dit que c'est urgent. "   
  
" _Merci. "   
  
Dave allongea ses foulées jusqu'au bureau et Moralez le standardiste lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête un combiné décroché. Pareil qu'au Cook County, les infirmières du Northwestern étaient avides de commérages et quelques unes traînaient non loin du téléphone, se demandant bien ce que voulait ce certain Carter à Luìs, le clown du service. Dave leur adressa quelques regards noirs n'aimant pas être écouté.   
  
" _Allô John, c'est Dave … … … Là ? Tout de suite ? … Oh merde ! J'arrive tout de suite ! C'est au County ? … D'accord, dis-lui que je suis là dans environ un quart d'heure ! "   
  
Dave raccrocha le téléphone avec un regard pétrifié et affolé que jamais le service du Northwestern ne lui avait vu, même dans les cas de traumas les plus difficiles. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes pour digérer la nouvelle, puis se rua sans prévenir vers la salle des casiers. Tout le monde le regarda interloqué ressortir trente secondes plus tard avec sa veste.   
  
" _Luìs ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où tu vas ? " Demanda le standardiste en consultant le planning et voyant qu'il ne quittait normalement que dans trois heures.   
  
" _Louisa a un mois d'avance ! Elle va naître et il faut que j'y aille ! " Répondit Dave en passant rapidement devant le bureau des admissions.   
  
" _Mais qui est Louisa ? " Demanda une infirmière.   
  
" _C'est ma fille ! " Répondit-il avant de disparaître derrière les portes automatiques de l'entrée.   
  
Les infirmières et Moralez s'échangèrent des regards surpris. Luìs ? Papa ? Et depuis quand ?   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
" _Il faut pas qu'elle sorte ! Il ne faut pas ! " S'énerva Jing-Mei en tentant de lutter contre les contractions. " Dites-moi qu'on va arrêter les contractions ! Il reste encore un mois ! "   
  
" _Calmes-toi Jing-Mei, " répondit Abby en lui prenant la main. " T'énerver ne va faire qu'empirer les choses. "   
  
La jeune femme se trouvait dans un bloc obstétrique du County. Autour d'elle, les infirmières et les médecins accoucheurs paraissaient calmes même si Jing-Mei sentait qu'il y avait une certaine tension sous-jacente. Abby, Susan et John qui venait d'appeler Dave l'entouraient eux aussi. Une infirmière poussa une couveuse à l'intérieur du bloc.   
  
" _Et ça c'est pourquoi faire ? " Demanda Jing-Mei complètement affolée. " Je ne _dois_ pas accoucher maintenant ! "   
  
" _Calmez-vous docteur Chen, " lui conseilla un des deux médecins présents. " Nous ne pouvons pas retarder l'accouchement, votre col est trop ouvert. Tout se passera bien vous verrez. Beaucoup de bébés naissent avant terme. "   
  
" _Mais pas le mien ! " Rétorqua Jing-Mei. Un rictus de douleur apparut sur son visage lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction la submergea.   
  
" _Par contre, pour la péridurale c'est trop tard, " ajouta le deuxième médecin avec un sourire grinçant. Abby et Susan lui jetèrent un regard noir à cette remarque, n'appréciant pas l'humour de ce dernier.   
  
" _Quand je vous le dirais, je voudrais que vous poussiez très fort, vous m'avez compris ? " Reprit le premier médecin en conservant un calme olympien.   
  
Jing-Mei hocha de la tête. Elle serrait de sa main droite celle de Susan, et de la gauche celle d'Abby. John se tenait en retrait un peu gêné, peut-être parce qu'il était un homme et qu'il se sentait étranger à ce genre d'événements.   
  
" _Allez-y ! " Ordonna le médecin.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Dave déboula à l'accueil du service d'obstétrique. La standardiste habituée à voir des futurs pères affolés et en retard, ne broncha pas en le voyant arriver.   
  
" _Jing-Mei Chen ! " S'écria-t-il essoufflé par sa course dans les escaliers car il avait trouvé que l'ascenseur mettait trop de temps. " Elle est en train d'accoucher ! "   
  
" _Sans blague, " rétorqua la standardiste avec ironie. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur. " Bloc 3, c'est le couloir à gauche. "   
  
Dave la remercia d'un rapide mouvement de tête et se rua vers le couloir. Il s'aperçut soudainement qu'il avait encore son stéthoscope autour du cou. Il arriva enfin en vue des portes du bloc 3. Il poussa les battants et vit devant lui Jing-Mei entourée d'une foule de personnes. Dave reconnut avec soulagement Abby, Susan et John. Une infirmière vint vers lui :   
  
" _Vous êtes ? "   
  
" _Euh … Dave Luìs… le père du … bébé. " L'infirmière lui tendit aussitôt une blouse stérile qu'il enfila rapidement, puis Susan lui céda sa place à droite de Jing-Mei. " Tu vas bien ? " Demanda-t-il en regardant avec suspicion chacun des gestes des médecins accoucheurs.   
  
" _A ton avis, " rétorqua Jing-Mei entre deux contractions. C'est vrai que la question de Dave était plutôt stupide, mais il était incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit tant il était préoccupé.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-il alors aux deux médecins. " Elle ne devait accoucher que dans un mois ! "   
  
" _Le bébé s'est décollé du placenta, s'il reste dans le ventre il meurt, " répondit le plus vieux des deux. " Votre fille devra être placée en couveuse. Je ne vous cache pas que la première semaine risque d'être critique, mais normalement tout devrait bien se passer. "   
  
Cela ne rassura en rien ni Dave, ni Jing-Mei. Susan, Abby et John furent priés par une infirmière de quitter le bloc trop peuplé et ils partirent en salle d'attente.   
  
" _Dave ! Je veux pas accoucher maintenant ! " S'écria Jing-Mei en pleurs. " Je veux pas perdre un autre bébé ! "   
  
" _Calmes-toi, " répondit Dave en essayant de se montrer rassurant alors qu'il était complètement paniqué. " On ne perdra pas Louisa. Tu as entendu ce qu'on dit les médecins, tout va bien se passer. "   
  
" _Dave, on _est_ docteurs et tu sais très bien qu'on passe notre temps à mentir aux patients ! " Rétorqua-t-elle sans contrôler les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues.   
  
" _Poussez, madame Chen, " ordonnait le premier médecin. " Ne pensez à rien d'autre ! " Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.   
  
" _Tu ne comprends pas Dave, " reprit-elle la voix étranglée par les sanglots.   
  
" _Quoi ? Jing-Mei ! Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? " Demanda-t-il en devinant qu'il ignorait quelque chose d'important.   
  
" _L'enterrement… " Dit-elle avec difficulté. " A New-York… c'était celui de Michael… Il faisait parti des trois cas de méningite recensés cette année dans l'état de l'Illinois… Je suis allée à son enterrement à New-York où vit la majorité de sa famille adoptive… Dave… Je ne peux pas perdre ce bébé ! Je ne m'en remettrais pas si cela devait arrivé ! " Dave resta un moment sans voix.   
  
" _Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? " S'exclama-t-il en comprenant mieux à présent les craintes de Jing-Mei. Il enserra tendrement le corps tremblant et fatigué de Jing-Mei contre lui.   
  
" _Je vois les cheveux ! " S'exclama le plus jeune des médecins.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
John tournait en rond près de la machine à café comme un lion en cage. Abby était appuyée contre la fenêtre une cigarette à la main malgré le fait qu'il soit interdit de fumer dans la salle d'attente, et Susan avait adopté une position yoga sur l'un des vieux fauteuils marrons. Luka les avait rejoint ayant fini sa garde, et s'amusait depuis tout à l'heure à jouer à faire glisser un élastique entre ses doigts. Chacun craignait l'issue de l'accouchement.   
  
Finalement au bout d'une heure et demie d'attente, ils virent la silhouette de Dave s'avancer vers eux. Il semblait véritablement épuisé, comme si c'était lui qui avait accouché et non Jing-Mei. Son regard sombre et grave n'indiquait rien de bon. Dave vint s'asseoir en face de Susan et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Le quatuor était suspendu à ses lèvres en attendant qu'il parle.   
  
" _Etant donné les circonstances, " commença-t-il en relevant le regard vers ses quatre amis. " Ca c'est plutôt bien passé. Louisa a dix doigts, dix orteils, deux oreilles, deux yeux… Hormis le fait qu'elle soit préma tout va bien et les médecins l'ont mis en couveuse. La première semaine pourrait être critique pour elle. Quand à Jing-Mei, ils lui ont administré des calmants et elle dort dans une chambre. Maintenant on n'a plus qu'à attendre. "   
  
" _Félicitations papa, " lui dit John en posant sa main sur son épaule. Dave le remercia par un faible sourire.   
  
" _Avec des parents aussi têtus et obstinés l'un que l'autre, je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour Louisa, " le rassura Abby.   
  
" _Vous voulez la voir ? " Demanda alors Dave dont le regard s'illumina soudainement.   
  
Ils hochèrent tous de la tête et il les guida jusqu'à une vitre où se trouvait de l'autre côté plusieurs couveuses. Dave indiqua du doigt la bonne couveuse et ils se collèrent tous à la vitre pour mieux voir. Louisa était toute petite et semblait si fragile. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient contractés. Ils reconnurent les traits de Jing-Mei et Dave qui transparaissaient sur son visage. Ses yeux clos étaient plus bridés que la moyenne des autres nourrissons, sa peau olive était mise en valeur par la couche blanche sur laquelle elle dormait, et son petit crâne était déjà recouvert de cheveux bruns nombreux et brillants.   
  
Mais tous les tuyaux qui l'entouraient pour la maintenir en vie brisaient les cœurs d'Abby, Susan, John et Luka. Tous les quatre se demandaient comment Dave pouvait observer la scène sans avoir envie de tout casser. Susan lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il fixait avec inquiétude le bébé. Un flash lui revint en mémoire. Elle se rappela de lui juste après sa tentative de suicide, il avait ce même air apeuré. Finalement il articula avec peine :   
  
" _Je vous présente Louisa Michaela Luìs. "   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei ouvrit péniblement les yeux dans un lit d'hôpital. La scène avait comme un air de déjà-vu. Les vitres de la fenêtre étaient ouvertes et de l'air chaud entrait dans la pièce. Impossible de savoir si elle rêvait où si c'était la réalité, elle se redressa lentement et sentit une vive douleur au bas ventre. Jing-Mei y porta ses mains et s'aperçut que son ventre était mou. Elle fut une nouvelle fois prise par une crise d'angoisse.   
  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et sa gorge se serra étranglée par les sanglots. Un gémissement de douleur et de peine s'échappa du fond de son être lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur son avant-bras. Elle tourna le regard et vit Dave assis sur une chaise à son chevet. Il semblait calme même si elle pouvait déceler une once d'inquiétude en lui :   
  
" _Jing-Mei, tout va bien, " lui dit-il sur un ton apaisant.   
  
" _Louisa ? Où est-elle ? " Demanda-t-elle à la limite de l'affolement.   
  
" _Elle va bien, " lui répondit Dave. " Louisa est en couveuse, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Les médecins ont dit qu'elle devait y rester au moins une semaine. "   
  
Jing-Mei tenta de faire l'ordre dans son esprit paniqué. Elle se rappelait clairement avoir entendu les pleurs de Louisa à sa naissance, elle se rappelait aussi qu'une infirmière lui avait administré des calmants par intraveineuse.   
  
" _Combien… Pendant combien de temps j'ai dormi ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
  
" _Presque dix heures, " répondit Dave avec calme. " Abby, Susan, John et Luka ont déjà fait connaissance avec la petite. Je me suis dit que toi aussi à ton réveil tu aimerais voir notre bébé, alors j'ai demandé à une infirmière d'amener un fauteuil roulant. "   
  
Jing-Mei sourit pour la première fois depuis son réveil en voyant le fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre. Dave l'amena près du lit puis aida la jeune mère à s'y installer. Puis ils sortirent de la chambre, et il la poussa jusqu'à la vitre où les couveuses se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Une infirmière les laissa entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce après s'être assurée qu'ils étaient bien les parents d'un bébé présent. Dave arrêta le fauteuil roulant juste à côté de la couveuse de Louisa :   
  
" _Et voilà notre bout de chou, " dit-il en montrant le bébé endormi. Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé sous le coup de l'émotion.   
  
Jing-Mei admira véritablement pour la première fois sa fille. Ne pouvant pas la prendre dans ses bras ni la toucher, elle se sentait légèrement frustrée et ses yeux avides s'abreuvaient de chaque détail. Les mains de Louisa étaient si petites, en longueur elles faisaient à peine la moitié du pouce de Dave. Sa peau encore marquée par l'accouchement semblait tellement fragile. Ses yeux bridés clignèrent rapidement puis Louisa les ouvrit.   
  
Même si Dave et Jing-Mei savaient que Louisa était encore quasiment aveugle, ils se mirent instinctivement dans l'angle de vision du bébé. Ses petits yeux noirs réagissaient aux mouvements de ses parents. Mais trouvant apparemment le spectacle peu passionnant, Louisa bailla et se rendormit.   
  
" _Quel respect ! " S'indigna faussement Dave à voix basse. " C'est nous qui l'avons conçu et voilà qu'elle nous boude ! "   
  
Jing-Mei sourit et remarqua que Dave ne semblait plus du tout apeuré par son rôle de père. Avant l'accouchement il avait souvent des moments d'absence où il paraissait soucieux, mais apparemment toute la peur s'était envolée avec l'accouchement. Louisa dormait toujours. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. La semaine qui allait suivre risquait d'être forte en émotion et terriblement longue.   
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
Trois semaines plus tard   
  
Dave rentrait enfin chez lui après une longue garde. Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi et un grand soleil baignait toute la ville de lumière. Il trouva subitement le trajet de métro qu'il prenait tous les jours plus long que d'habitude. Pressé de rentrer, il sortit rapidement du wagon à sa station et prit la direction de son appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lac Michigan dont l'horizon se confondait avec le ciel bleu. L'été était décidément magnifique.   
  
Dave entra sous le porche de son immeuble et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arrivé devant sa porte, il inséra doucement la clef dans la serrure pour ne pas faire de bruit. Puis il entra enfin dans son silencieux appartement. La fenêtre du salon était ouverte et les rideaux se mouvaient au gré de la chaude brise qui entrait. Il aperçut à l'extrémité du sofa les pieds immobiles et nus de Jing-Mei. Il s'approcha et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupie.   
  
Son regard fut happé par un mouvement rapide vers la fenêtre. Il aperçut un petit papillon jaune qui voletait au milieu des rayons de soleil. Dave le suivit du regard et l'insecte au vol maladroit vint se poser sur le front de Louisa, qui dormait à poings fermés calée sur le ventre de sa mère. Il le chassa d'un rapide mouvement de la main et le souffle d'air provoqué par son geste réveilla Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Tu es enfin rentré, " dit-elle en souriant. " Je me suis endormie en t'attendant. "   
  
" _J'avais remarqué, " rétorqua Dave en prenant tendrement Louisa endormie dans ses bras.   
  
Pouvoir la serrer contre lui, lui avait terriblement manqué durant la première semaine. Les médecins n'avaient pas autorisé par précaution qu'on sorte Louisa de la couveuse avant ce délai. Ces sept jours avaient été les plus longs et les plus éprouvants des vies de Jing-Mei et Dave. L'un comme l'autre n'avaient pu fermer l'œil et le moindre détail les avait mis hors d'eux. Durant cette longue semaine, Abby, Susan, John et Luka avaient patiemment servi de défouloir pour le couple. Ils avaient calmement tenter d'apaiser les sauts d'humeurs des nouveaux parents, mais aussi leurs crises d'angoisse et de peur. Mais maintenant l'épreuve était passée.   
  
Il y avait encore à peine neuf mois les vies de Jing-Mei et Dave ressemblaient à des épaves. Elle était une mère qui assistait à l'enterrement de son fils, et dont elle ne connaissait la vie que par l'intermédiaire de quelques photos. Il était un grand frère dont la sœur, sa seule famille restante, venait de mourir tragiquement. A présent ils étaient un couple heureux et uni. Même si Louisa avait été conçue dans la douleur, Jing-Mei et Dave ne s'étaient à présent jamais sentis aussi heureux de leur vie. Ils étaient une famille.   
  
  
  
*** *** ***   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot De La Fin : Désolé j'ai pas résisté à faire une fin heureuse, d'habitude certaines de mes fics se terminent couci-couça comme " Treize " ou " Après ", mais là j'avais envie que ça se termine bien :o) Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ma fic et j'attends vos feedbacks !   
  
  
  


  
  
Fin de la première partie du cycle >> Seconde partie : Les Sourires de Lili 


	5. Chapitre I : Kidnapping

**Les Sourires de Lili**   
  
**Chapitre I : Kidnapping **   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Louisa Malucci Luìs n'appartient pas aux mecs bourrés de frics qui ont tous les droits sur la série _Urgences_, d'ailleurs je déclare qu'elle n'appartient à personne, même pas à moi car même si c'est ma propre fanfiction, c'est vraiment un personnage incontrôlable et elle veut jamais faire ce que j'écrit à propos d'elle ! mdr ! Par contre, je garde les inspecteurs Simpson et McBride sous mon contrôle grâce à quelques pots de vins…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : J'ai décidé de faire une suite de Le Papillon premièrement parce que j'ai reçu une quantité non négligeable de reviews de gens (que je remercie !) qui l'avaient aimé et qui auraient bien aimé qu'il y ait une suite, et deuxièmement tout simplement parce que moi-même j'avais envie d'écrire une suite ! Mais c'est bien beau de vouloir écrire une suite, encore faut-il que les idées suivent (ce qui n'est pas forcément le cas !) Heureusement après m'être un peu creusé les méninges, j'ai trouvé de quoi faire une suite intéressante (du moins je l'espère). Et je crois même que Le Papillon pourrait devenir une trilogie ;oP   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
" _Attention… Je te lâches ! " S'exclama Dave avec un grand sourire.   
  
Il était assis au sol en tailleur alors que Louisa tentait de rester debout face à lui sur ses jambes vacillantes. Il l'encerclait de ses bras sans la toucher pour la rattraper quand elle tomberait. La fillette qui allait bientôt fêter ses un an, éclata de rire aux grimaces de son père et en perdit l'équilibre. Dave l'empêcha de tomber et la prit dans ses bras.   
  
" _Tu es une grande fille maintenant, " la félicita-t-il tout fier. " Bientôt je n'aurais même plus besoin de te tenir ! "   
  
Louisa lui répondit en babillant. Ses boucles brunes courtes lui encadraient son visage au teint porcelaine comme sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient juste assez long pour pouvoir lui faire deux petites couettes, et ses yeux en amandes ne cessaient d'observer le monde qui l'entourait. Elle continuait de babiller des phrases qu'elle seule comprenait et Dave écoutait attentif, tentant vaguement de reconnaître un mot ou deux.   
  
Toujours en tenant Louisa dans ses bras, il alla à la cuisine pour préparer deux infusions. Il savait que quand Jing-Mei rentrait après une longue garde elle aimait se relaxer assise sur le canapé, pieds nus avec une infusion à boire tout doucement en écoutant de la musique. La vie de couple avait appris à Dave combien certains petits moments pouvaient avoir de l'importance. Il hésita un instant entre deux parfums :   
  
" _Dis moi Lili, tu crois que maman préfère mandarine ou cassis ? "   
  
" _Aga ! " S'exclama la fillette en guise de réponse.   
  
" _Tu m'aides beaucoup là… " Soupira-t-il en optant finalement pour cassis.   
  
Il déposa l'enfant dans son siège dont les accoudoirs paraient à toute chute, puis mit de l'eau à bouillir. Dave jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et s'aperçut que Jing-Mei ne devrait plus tarder. A ce moment précis, il entendit le cliquetis d'une clef dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Puis la jeune femme apparut dans la cuisine.   
  
" _Ta journée s'est bien passé ? " Demanda Dave juste avant que Jing-Mei ne l'embrasse rapidement.   
  
" _Pas trop mal, la routine, " répondit-elle, ses traits étaient tirés et elle semblait vraiment fatiguée. " Et toi tu commences quand ? "   
  
" _A huit heures. "   
  
Il lui restait à peine une heure avant de devoir partir pour le Northwestern. Dave observa Jing-Mei prendre Louisa dans ses bras. Elle la serra contre elle et se mit à lui murmurer de petites comptines à l'oreille. La fillette écoutait en souriant. En fait, Louisa souriait tout le temps, le matin en se levant, le soir en se couchant, en mangeant, en jouant et même en dormant. Elle était née avec ce sourire collé sur le visage et rien ne pouvait l'en enlever, rien hormis la redoutable purée à la carotte qu'elle détestait tant. Dave versa l'eau bouillante dans deux tasses et y immergea les petits sachets à infusion.   
  
" _C'est gentil d'y avoir penser, " murmura Jing-Mei en redéposant Louisa dans son siège. Elle s'approcha de Dave alors qu'il était en train d'égoutter les sachets à infusion. Elle posa sa tête sur le haut de son dos et l'encercla de ses bras au niveau de la taille. " Dis, tu ne voudrais pas téléphoner au Northwestern pour dire que tu es souffrant ? "   
  
" _Cela aurait été avec plaisir, " rétorqua-t-il. " Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. "   
  
" _Rabat-joie, " marmonna-t-elle un peu déçue.   
  
Jing-Mei le lâcha et revint s'occuper de sa fille. Dave les rejoignit et déposa les deux infusions sur la table. Ils commencèrent à boire alors que Louisa continuait de babiller. Elle semblait très enthousiaste et faisait de grands gestes pour illustrer ses paroles. Jing-Mei et Dave n'y comprenaient strictement rien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.   
  
" _C'est un vrai petit clown, " commenta-t-il.   
  
" _On sait de qui elle tient, " rétorqua Jing-Mei avec un regard en coin.   
  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle délaissa sa tasse et prit Louisa dans ses bras. Elle partit dans le salon pour la déposer dans son parc. A quatre pattes, la fillette commença aussitôt à jouer avec un gros lapin bleu auquel il manquait un œil. Puis elle alluma la chaîne et une musique douce se propagea dans tout l'appartement. Louisa commença aussitôt à chanter en poussant de joyeux _areuh_ à tue-tête. Jing-Mei revint dans la cuisine pour reprendre sa tasse :   
  
" _Tu me rejoins au salon ? "   
  
Dave acquiesça et la suivit jusqu'au canapé. Ils s'assirent l'un contre l'autre et commencèrent à discuter tout en sirotant leurs infusions. Le parc de Louisa était juste à côté et ils pouvaient ainsi garder un œil sur elle. Jing-Mei retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour être pieds nus. Au bout d'un an de vie commune, Dave connaissait à présent par cœur les moindres petites manies de la jeune femme, et c'était aussi valable dans l'autre sens. Ils restèrent ensemble sur le canapé jusqu'à que Dave dut se lever pour partir travailler. Jing-Mei entendit à regret la porte d'entrée se refermer quand il partit.   
  
De toute façon, elle devait se lever elle aussi. C'était l'heure de manger pour Louisa. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de purée aux carottes au menu ce soir là. La fillette engloutit son repas en un temps record ce qui surprit sa mère. Jing-Mei la lava, la changea puis la mit en pyjama. Chaque bain de Louisa transformait la salle de bains en un parc d'attractions aquatiques. C'était un miracle que les voisins du dessous ne se soient pas encore plaint que de l'eau coulait de leur plafond. Puis Jing-Mei la berça le temps qu'elle s'endorme, et la coucha dans son berceau qui se trouvait dans leur chambre.   
  
Fatiguée à cause de nombreux traumas qui étaient arrivés aux urgences du County, Jing-Mei décida elle aussi de se coucher. Elle mangea léger, se mit en pyjama et partit aussitôt au lit. Allongée entre ses draps, elle n'aimait pas la sensation de ne pas avoir Dave allongé à côté d'elle. Le lit semblait cruellement vide et froid. Mais finalement le sommeil fut plus fort que ses pensées et le marchand de sable ne tarda pas à passer. Elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Je déteste être de garde à cette heure ! " S'exclama John le dos appuyé contre la machine à café, un gobelet blanc en plastique à la main. " Je trouve que ça mine le moral. "   
  
" _Cesse de te plaindre, tu me fatigues… " Murmura Susan en guise de réponse.   
  
Ils étaient dans la salle de repos profitant d'une accalmie entre deux traumas pour faire une pause. La nuit s'annonçait longue et particulièrement éprouvante. John jeta une fois de plus un regard désespéré vers la fenêtre. La nuit noire avait tout envahi et Chicago s'était parée de son habit de lumière.   
  
" _Après ta garde, t'as prévu de faire quelque chose ? " Demanda innocemment Carter en venant s'asseoir à table avec Susan.   
  
" _Oui… " Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. " Dormir. "   
  
John allait ajouter quelque chose quand Haleh arriva dans la salle de repos. Elle leur jeta un regard suspicieux et en même temps empreint de malice, puis reprit un air sérieux :   
  
" _On a une agression qui arrive, Weaver veut que vous vous en chargiez. "   
  
Les deux médecins acquiescèrent puis l'infirmière repartit. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent sans réelle motivation vers la baie des ambulances. Ils revêtirent tous deux des blouses stériles jaunes puis partirent faire le pied de grue dehors. Heureusement cette fin de printemps était doux à neuf heures du soir. Après avoir grelotté quelques instants dans le froid, la nuit noire fut déchiré par le rouge flamboyant de la sirène d'une ambulance. Le fourgon blanc s'arrêta devant eux avec précipitation. Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux ambulanciers commencèrent à décharger le brancard :   
  
" _Femme, environ trente ans, inconsciente depuis qu'on l'a trouvé sur place, contusions sur les poignets et sur le visage, pupilles réactives et rythme cardiaque régulier, bon courage ! "   
  
Sitôt après avoir déchargé le brancard, l'ambulance repartit pressée par un autre appel d'urgence. Haleh qui était venue les rejoindre se figea en voyant qui était sur le brancard. John et Susan étaient eux aussi sans voix.   
  
" _Jing-Mei… " Murmura Carter en sentant sa gorge qui se serrait. " Au bloc 3 vite ! "   
  
Ils poussèrent tous les trois le brancard vers la salle de traumas pour aussitôt commencer à l'ausculter. Ils passèrent en trombe devant le bureau des admissions, et le journal que tenait Randi lui échappa des mains quand elle reconnut Jing-Mei. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bloc 3 et Malik entra lui aussi pour demander s'ils avaient besoin d'aide, il eut la même expression d'horreur sur le visage en reconnaissant Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir de membres cassés mais faisons quand même des radios, " s'écria Susan en tentant de contrôler l'adrénaline qui la rendait paniquée. " Malik au lieu de rester planter là, va nous chercher la radio portative ! "   
  
L'infirmier acquiesça sans rien dire et partit chercher ce qu'on lui avait demandé. John vérifia les pupilles de Jing-Mei et en parut satisfait, puis il jeta un œil aux hématomes qui avaient enflammées les pommettes de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps Susan s'occupait de ses poignets, apparemment Jing-Mei avait été attachée.   
  
" _La pauvre… " Murmura sans s'en rendre compte Haleh d'un air désolé.   
  
Soudainement Jing-Mei ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brutalement :   
  
" _MON BEBE ! " Hurla-t-elle en se débattant. " LAISSEZ-LE MOI ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! "   
  
" _Deb ! " S'écria John en tentant de la calmer. " C'est fini, on est là ! " Puis il reprit d'un ton plus bas à l'adresse de Haleh. " Mets-lui un milligramme d'Aldol. "   
  
L'infirmière lui injecta le calmant par intraveineuse et les effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire ressentir sur Jing-Mei. Elle retomba en arrière et sembla reprendre plus calmement son souffle. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Alors que John approfondissait son examen, Susan passa une main sur le front de son amie pour retirer quelques mèches de cheveux :   
  
" _Calme-toi Jing-Mei, tu es au Cook County à présent. " Dit-elle sur un ton doux.   
  
" _Ils m'ont pris mon bébé, ils ont pris Lili… " Murmura Jing-Mei encore en état de choc.   
  
" _Qui ça ils ? " Demanda Susan craignant le pire pour Louisa.   
  
" _Je sais pas, " admit-elle d'une voix semblable à une plainte. " Ils avaient des cagoules… "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Deux policiers se présentèrent au bureau des admissions. Randi qui ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'elle avait reconnu Jing-Mei sur le brancard, vint aussitôt vers eux. Autour d'elle, tout le reste du personnel médical était lui aussi silencieux se demandant ce qui avait pu arriver à leur collègue, même Kerry était anormalement silencieuse et calme, presque effacée.   
  
" _Que puis-je pour vous ? " Demanda Randi aux deux hommes sans cacher l'inquiétude dans sa voix.   
  
" _Je suis l'inspecteur Simpson, " se présenta le premier, un grand brun au teint blafard avec des poches sous les yeux. " Et voici mon collègue l'inspecteur McBride, " ajouta-t-il en indiquant du doigt son plus jeune collègue, un blond aux yeux bleus qui semblait très dynamique. " Nous venons voir mademoiselle Jing-Mei Chen. "   
  
Sans laisser le temps à Randi de répondre, Kerry vint aussitôt s'interposer :   
  
" _Je vais vous conduire à elle, " dit-elle en les priant à la suivre. McBride observa avec une pointe d'amusement sa béquille. " Pourrais-je savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ? " Demanda Kerry alors qu'ils approchaient du bloc 3.   
  
" _C'est justement pour le savoir que nous sommes là, " rétorqua Simpson sur un ton professionnel. " Ce sont des voisins qui ont alerté la police en entendant du bruit dans son appartement. Deux policiers sont arrivés sur place et ont trouvé mademoiselle Chen attachée à son lit et bâillonnée. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. "   
  
Ils entrèrent au bloc 3 où Susan et John vérifiaient sur des radios que Jing-Mei n'avait rien de cassé. Celle-ci dormait paisiblement, du moins en apparence, sur son brancard assommée par les calmants. Haleh avait dû se retirer pour aller s'occuper d'autres patients. Susan et John se retournèrent en entendant les battants des portes.   
  
" _Inspecteur Simpson, inspecteur McBride, je vous présente le docteur Lewis et le docteur Carter. Ils se sont occupés de Jing-Mei… enfin de mademoiselle Chen, " présenta Kerry la main agrippée à sa béquille.   
  
" _Vous connaissez mademoiselle Chen ? " Demanda McBride en haussant son sourcil droit.   
  
" _Elle travaille ici, " répondit la chef des urgences. " Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser. "   
  
Kerry repartit en laissant les deux inspecteurs qui la saluèrent, en compagnie de Susan et John alors que Jing-Mei était encore assoupie.   
  
" _A-t-elle parlé ? " Demanda aussitôt Simpson en s'approchant de la jeune femme au visage couvert d'hématomes.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit Susan. " Elle nous a dit que des gens cagoulés ont enlevé sa fille. "   
  
" _A-t-elle dit combien ? " Ajouta Simpson en ayant un air visiblement concerné. Susan et John firent non de la tête.   
  
" _Dans combien de temps se réveillera-t-elle ? " Demanda alors McBride qui était resté à l'entrée du bloc 3.   
  
" _Au moins une heure, " répondit John soucieux. " Elle est sous calmants. Elle n'est blessée que très légèrement, juste quelques hématomes à la mâchoire et des irritations aux poignets. "   
  
" _Savez-vous où se trouve David Malucci Luìs ? " Demanda de nouveau Simpson.   
  
" _Il doit travailler, il est médecin lui aussi, " répondit Susan. " Il travaille au Northwestern. "   
  
" _Va prévenir une unité d'aller le chercher et le ramener ici, " ordonna Simpson à McBride. Celui sortit aussitôt. " Pour le reste, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Dave s'approcha soucieusement du bureau des admissions en voyant les deux policiers qui l'attendaient. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils lui voulaient, et espéraient qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Jing-Mei ou à Louisa. Il sourit intérieurement en remarquant que les deux policiers devraient manger moins de beignets.   
  
" _Bonsoir, " dit-il en tendant sa main qu'acceptèrent les deux policiers. " Je suis le docteur Malucci Luìs. "   
  
" _Monsieur Luìs, " parla le premier policier en raccourcissant le nom de Dave, ce qui provoqua chez le docteur un sourire grimaçant. "Nous venons vous chercher pour vous conduire au Cook County et répondre aux questions des inspecteurs Simpson et McBride. "   
  
Dave sentait sur lui le poids du regard de ses collègues. Il tentait de l'ignorer.   
  
" _Au Cook County ? Voir des inspecteurs ? " Répéta-t-il interloqué. " Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? "   
  
" _Venez avec nous, " répondit le deuxième policier. " Nous allons tous vous expliquer dans la voiture. "   
  
Dave suivit les deux policiers et se sentit gêné en s'asseyant sur la banquette arrière. Il avait l'impression d'être un criminel ou quelque chose dans le genre et la dernière fois qu'il fut dans cette situation, c'était à dix-sept ans quand il fut ramassé en état d'ébriété sur la voie publique. La voiture s'inséra sans heurt dans la circulation de Chicago. De l'autre côté de la grille qui séparait les sièges avant et arrière, le premier policier assis à la place du mort, reprit :   
  
" _Votre amie mademoiselle Chen a été admise pour agression au Cook County, " expliqua-t-il.   
  
" _Elle n'a rien de grave au moins ! ? ! " S'affola aussitôt Dave en plaquant ses mains sur la grille ce qui fit sursauter le policier.   
  
" _Non, apparemment que des contusions légères. Des voisins ont prévenu la police qu'il y avait du bruit chez vous, deux de nos collègues sont arrivés et l'ont trouvé attachée à son lit, il n'y avait aucune trace de votre fille Louisa. Mademoiselle Chen a été amenée à l'hôpital et a affirmé à un médecin que des gens cagoulés avaient enlevé votre fille. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. "   
  
Dave retomba en arrière sur le dossier de la banquette. Il n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul son, des pensées horribles se bousculaient dans son esprit. Jing-Mei allait-elle bien ? Et où était Louisa ? Pourtant quand il les avait quitté, tout allait bien… Dave essayait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar mais c'était hélas la réalité. Et il se sentait cruellement fautif, il aurait dû être là pour protéger les deux femmes de sa vie.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Toujours encadré par les deux policiers, Dave entra au County le visage soucieux et sombre. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards de sympathie que lui adressaient ses anciens collègues. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur Jing-Mei et Louisa. Devant le bureau des admissions, deux hommes en pardessus prirent le relais des policiers.   
  
" _Bonjour monsieur Luìs, " le salua le plus vieux. Dave ne cilla même pas quand cette fois on lui abrégea son nom. " Je suis l'inspecteur Simpson et voici mon collègue l'inspecteur McBride. Les policiers vous ont sûrement prévenu de la situation. "   
  
Dave acquiesça lentement. Il voulait voir Jing-Mei. Cet inspecteur empestant la cigarette et son jeune collègue qui semblait sortir tout droit de la crèche l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose. Un visage familier apparut soudainement pour son plus grand soulagement :   
  
" _Dave, " s'exclama John apparemment lui aussi soulagé de le voir. " Te voilà enfin ! Jing-Mei est au bloc 3. Tu tombes bien elle vient juste de se réveiller et elle te demande."   
  
Les deux médecins délaissèrent aussitôt les inspecteurs. Ces derniers les suivirent quand même. Dave fut frappé de stupeur en entrant dans le bloc 3. Jing-Mei avait le visage un peu boursouflé à cause des coups qu'elle avait reçu, son arcade sourcilière avait nécessité deux points de sutures, ses pommettes étaient rouges et sa lèvre inférieure avait apparemment saigné. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut son regard, elle semblait désespérée. Malgré tout, une lueur de soulagement s'alluma dans ses yeux quand elle vit Dave.   
  
" _Jing-Mei… " Murmura-t-il en s'approchant du brancard et en la prenant dans ses bras. " Je suis là maintenant. "   
  
Elle se mit aussitôt à pleurer, ses mains s'agrippaient à Dave comme si elle avait peur qu'il la délaisse. Susan qui était dans le bloc elle aussi, indiqua d'un regard à John qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils sortent. Ils firent sortir au passage les deux inspecteurs prétextant qu'il fallait que la victime se repose et ait le temps de se retrouver. Quand ils furent seuls, Dave reprit la parole :   
  
" _Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Lili ? " Demanda-t-il en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'affolement dans sa voix.   
  
" _Après que tu sois parti, j'ai couché Louisa et je me suis couchée moi aussi quasiment tout de suite, " expliqua Jing-Mei tremblante. Revivre ce moment était douloureux. " Tout allait bien quand je me suis réveillée en sentant quelqu'un qui avait plaqué sa main sur ma bouche… Je me suis débattue et il m'a frappé… Il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps… Comme je continuais de me débattre, un autre est arrivé, je crois que c'était une femme, ils m'ont attaché les poignets et m'ont bâillonné… Puis j'ai été assommée, je ne sais pas par lequel… Je n'ai rien vu venir mais je sais qu'ils nous ont pris Lili ! "   
  
Dave restait sans voix. Tout lui semblait si irréelle. Au lieu de répondre, il encercla Jing-Mei de ses bras une nouvelle fois. Les râles de la souffrance de la jeune femme étaient étouffés contre le tissu de la chemise de Dave. Lui était encore en état de choc, incapable de pleurer.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Mais où est passée petite Lili ? Et qui l'a enlevé ? Est-ce qu'on connaît les kidnappeurs ? Les questions se bousculent dans votre esprit je le sais, mdr ! Malheureusement vous n'aurez sûrement pas les réponses dans le prochain chapitre (sourire diabolique). Tout comme Le Papillon, cette fanfiction n'est pas du tout joyeuse et change radicalement du ton délirant et décalé de Gloria. Bref j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce premier chapitre. Le deuxième est déjà écrit mais je ne le publie pas tout de suite pour faire durer le plaisir ! (là vous pouvez me traiter de sado !)   
  
  
  



	6. Chapitre II : J'espère

**Les Sourires de Lili**   
  
**Chapitre II : J'espère**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Louisa Malucci Luìs n'appartient pas aux mecs bourrés de frics qui ont tous les droits sur la série _Urgences_, d'ailleurs je déclare qu'elle n'appartient à personne, même pas à moi car même si c'est ma propre fanfiction, c'est vraiment un personnage incontrôlable et elle veut jamais faire ce que j'écrit à propos d'elle ! mdr ! Par contre, je garde les inspecteurs Simpson et McBride sous mon contrôle grâce à quelques pots de vins…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Je dois avouer que c'est ma première fic où je m'essaie un peu au genre policier, donc excusez d'avance mes maladresses car je ne sais vraiment pas comment les vrais inspecteurs procèdent durant leurs enquêtes :o) Je précise que le sigle HAG qui signifie Handicapé Affectif Grave n'est pas une invention de ma part, mais un terme employé aux Etats-Unis pour parler de jeunes délinquants ayant des situations familiales difficiles, et qui sont suivis par des éducateurs spécialisés. (Z'avez vu ma super culture générale !)   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Cela faisait plus d'une heure que les deux inspecteurs étaient en train d'interroger Jing-Mei. Elle avait été transférée du bloc des urgences à une chambre du service de repos. Dave attendait dans le couloir assis sur un banc, en compagnie d'Abby qui avait terminé sa garde. Le service était plutôt silencieux, seuls quelques rires d'infirmières provenant d'une salle de détente résonnaient plus ou moins forts. Sans prévenir, Dave se leva brusquement et partit aux toilettes pour hommes. Abby bondit elle aussi du banc et le suivit à l'intérieur pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.   
  
" _Dave ? " Murmura-t-elle en entrant timidement. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'aller visiter les toilettes pour hommes.   
  
" _Ca va, " répondit-il d'une voix étranglé. " Je pense seulement à… à Lili… "   
  
Il avait les mains appuyés sur le rebord du lavabo et venait apparemment de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Son teint olive était à présent laiteux, ses yeux ressemblaient à deux orbites noires sans reflets et ses cheveux se dressaient hirsutes sur son crâne. Un bref souvenir revint hanter l'esprit d'Abby, il ressemblait au même Dave qui leur avait ouvert la porte quand Jing-Mei, John et elle étaient venus le chercher pour qu'il voit son père.   
  
" _J'ai tellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, que quelqu'un soit en train de faire du mal à mon bébé… " Admit-il en fondant littéralement en larmes.   
  
Abby ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, jamais. Elle se sentit un peu bête de se tenir là et de ne pas savoir comment réagir. Finalement elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il laissa aller toute sa tristesse et sa colère, Abby tentait vainement de le calmer mais il semblait que sa peine soit inconsolable.   
  
" _Je suis sûre que la police va très vite retrouver Louisa, ne t'inquiètes pas, " dit-elle pour le réconforter.   
  
" _La police… Je ne leur ait jamais fait confiance, " rétorqua-t-il amer en se remémorant quelques souvenirs de son enfance.   
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Dave se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Abby, sortit des toilettes et retourna s'asseoir sur le banc du couloir. Elle le rejoint, elle cherchait toujours des mots pour le réconforter mais n'en trouvait aucun. Il était de nouveau assis immobile, muet. Puis, les deux inspecteurs sortirent enfin de la chambre de Jing-Mei. Dave se leva aussitôt en les interrogeant du regard. Simpson se décida à parler :   
  
" _Le témoignage de votre amie nous a apprit que les agresseurs étaient selon toute vraisemblance un homme et une femme et qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Etant donné qu'aucun mal physique n'a été fait à mademoiselle Chen, il s'agit sûrement d'un enlèvement avec demande de rançon. Soyez sur vos gardes, " prévint le vieil inspecteur en levant son index droit. " Les ravisseurs vont sûrement chercher à vous contacter. "   
  
" _P… pourquoi notre enfant ? " Bégaya Dave nerveux.   
  
" _La famille de votre amie est riche, " répondit McBride d'un ton évident. " A l'heure qu'il est, des agents sont en train d'examiner votre appartement donc vous allez devoir dormir autre part ce soir, si vous voulez nous pouvons vous trouver un logement… "   
  
" _Ce n'est pas la peine, " interrompit Abby en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Dave. " Il viendra dormir chez moi en attendant. " Malucci la remercia d'un timide hochement de tête.   
  
" _En attendant, " reprit Simpson. " Nous allons diffuser la photo de votre enfant un peu partout avec la description des ravisseurs que nous a donné mademoiselle Chen. "   
  
Dave leur adressa un dernier regard un peu méfiant avant de rentrer dans la chambre pour rejoindre Jing-Mei. Les deux inspecteurs saluèrent poliment Abby puis partirent en direction de l'ascenseur. A l'intérieur, McBride relut rapidement les notes de l'entretien avec Jing-Mei.   
  
" _On va sûrement pas aller loin avec ça… " Conclut-il avec lassitude. " Dites Ewan, vous croyez vraiment qu'il y aura demande de rançon ? Cela fait déjà près de cinq heures que la fillette a été enlevée… "   
  
" _Les ravisseurs attendent souvent au moins vingt-quatre heures pour faire flipper les parents, " rétorqua Simpson sur un ton grognon face à l'inexpérience de son jeune collègue.   
  
" _En tous cas, le père n'a pas l'air de nous aimer, " reprit-il sans se démonter. " On peut déjà écarter que ce soit lui le ravisseur, du moins physiquement, il travaillait au moment des faits. J'ai interrogé tous les gens qui sont inscrits dans leur répertoire téléphonique. Tous ont des alibis bétons sauf ce certain Luka Kovac, il a un drôle de nom qui ne sonne pas vraiment américain, bref il a affirmé être à un bar au moment de l'enlèvement et je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à cet endroit. "   
  
" _Bonne idée Johnny, " répondit Simpson en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il eut une mine déconfite en s'apercevant que le paquet était vide. " Moi je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil aux antécédents judiciaires des parents, on ne sait jamais je pourrais peut-être trouver une piste. "   
  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux inspecteurs sortirent. Ils traversèrent rapidement le service des urgences sous les regards du personnel soucieux, puis montèrent dans leur voiture qu'ils avaient garé dans la baie des ambulances. Johnny McBride se mit au volant et ils repartirent en direction du poste de police.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei vit Dave entrer dans la pièce alors qu'Abby était restée en dehors. Elle lui adressa simplement un regard puis alluma la télévision accrochée au mur grâce à la télécommande. Dave vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et voulut prendre la main de Jing-Mei dans la sienne, mais elle la retira avant qu'il ne la touche :   
  
" _J'ai… J'ai appelé tes parents, " dit Dave après un long silence. " Ils ne devraient pas tarder. " Jing-Mei ne répondit pas et continuait de regarder la télévision. " Parle-moi, " la supplia-t-il soudainement se sentant fautif de quelque chose.   
  
Elle restait muette. Finalement elle reprit la télécommande et éteint le poste. Le silence lourd retomba dans la chambre :   
  
" _Je suis désolé, " admit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. " J'aurais dû les empêcher de prendre Lili… "   
  
" _Tu n'y pouvais rien Jing-Mei ! " Rétorqua Dave en haussant le ton, puis il reprit plus calmement. " Tu t'es débattue mais ils étaient plus fort, c'est moi le fautif, c'est moi qui aurait dû être là ! "   
  
" _Ne dis pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux, " répondit-elle avec fatigue. " Pourvu que personne ne soit en train de lui faire du mal… " Dave ne répondit pas et détourna le visage. Jing-Mei remarqua qu'il avait encore les yeux rouges. " Tu as pleuré ? "   
  
" _Oui, " dit-il tout en évitant son regard. Elle eut un pâle sourire.   
  
" _Prends-moi dans tes bras s'il-te-plaît, " demanda Jing-Mei en lui tendant ses bras.   
  
Ils s'étreignirent longuement. Il fallait qu'ils restent unis pour affronter cette terrible épreuve. Dans leurs esprits, ils revoyaient les sourires que leur adressait sans cesse Louisa.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Dans un bureau du commissariat, McBride jeta son manteau sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il s'affala dessus et massa ses tempes. Puis il jeta un regard désolé à son bureau recouvert de papiers. La montre posée à côté de la photo de Louisa indiquait trois heures du matin et le jeune inspecteur était debout depuis six heures. Accoudé au bureau d'en face, Ewan lisait l'écran de son ordinateur avec concentration et perplexité, un sandwich à moitié entamé dans une main. Cela aguicha la curiosité de Johnny qui rapprocha son fauteuil monté sur roulettes du bureau de son coéquipier :   
  
" _Le barman et plusieurs clients ont confirmé que Luka Kovac se trouvait bien au bar au moment de l'enlèvement de Louisa. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? "   
  
" _J'ai commencé par regarder les antécédents de Jing-Mei Chen, casier vierge hormis les problèmes à propos des erreurs médicales dont elle nous a parlé. Mais mon petit doigt me dit qu'elle nous a caché certaines choses à propos de son passé. J'ai quelques renseignements sur elle et il paraît que son père a plusieurs fois mis la main à la poche pour qu'elle continue d'exercer au Cook County. Puis j'ai cherché les antécédents de Dave Malucci Luìs et là je suis carrément tombé sur un dossier entier. Il était du genre petit caïd, il était même classé HAG. "   
  
" _Ce mec c'était un Handicapé Affectif Grave ? " Répéta McBride surpris.   
  
" _Oui c'était un habitué du bureau du proviseur et du commissariat, vols à l'étalage, coups et blessures, état d'ébriété sur voie publique, il a même touché à l'héroïne quand il avait aux alentours de quinze ans. Passé dix-sept ans, il s'est assagi et ne s'est fait remarqué que pour des cas isolés comme des bagarres dans des bars. Son entourage familial ne fut pas fameux, son père s'est tiré quand il avait neuf ans, entre nous ce n'était pas vraiment une perte car il n'était pas net non plus, et sa mère était une pute malade du sida. "   
  
"_La super ambiance familiale ! " S'exclama ironiquement Johnny.   
  
" _ Quand sa mère est morte, il a réussi à obtenir la tutelle de sa petite sœur par je ne sais quel miracle, il a dû tomber sur un juge extrêmement compatissant, " reprit Simpson en ignorant les commentaires de son collègue. " Sa sœur se nommait Louisa comme sa fille. Mais elle est morte il y a un an et demi d'une rupture d'anévrisme."   
  
" _Et il a réussi à devenir médecin ! " S'exclama de nouveau Johnny. " Faut lui décerner une médaille à ce type ! "   
  
" _En attendant cela ne nous avance pas à grand-chose, " marmonna Ewan en posant son sandwich pour prendre une cigarette qu'il alluma. " Je ne vois aucune piste et les ravisseurs ne se sont toujours pas manifestés. L'action de l'enlèvement de la fillette était prémédité. Ils savaient qu'à cette heure Luìs n'était pas chez lui et qu'il n'y avait que la femme et le gosse. Ils avaient prévu leur coup depuis longtemps et avaient sûrement observé leurs aller-et-venu… Il faudrait demander aux voisins s'ils n'ont pas remarqué des gens louches qui rôdaient dans le coin depuis quelques temps. "   
  
" _On fera ça plus tard, " répondit McBride en s'étirant et en baillant. " J'ai besoin de dormir. "   
  
" _Moi aussi, " renchérit Simpson en écrasant dans un cendrier sa cigarette après n'avoir tiré que quelques bouffés. " La journée de demain sera longue… "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Deux jours plus tard   
  
La Jeep de John s'arrêta devant un garage. Le jeune médecin demanda à Susan assise sur le siège passager avant, de lui passer une télécommande rangée dans la boite à gants. Elle lui donna et il appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt la porte du garage se souleva silencieusement et John gara sa voiture à l'intérieur. Assis à l'arrière, Jing-Mei et Dave restaient muets.   
  
Aucun des deux n'avait le courage de retourner à leur appartement et le logement d'Abby était bien trop petit pour pouvoir y vivre à trois. Les parents de Jing-Mei avaient voulu que le couple vienne séjourner chez eux, mais la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé. Du coup, John avait proposé qu'ils viennent s'installer chez sa grand-mère en attendant. Celle-ci était partit pour un voyage de quinze jours en Afrique, visiter un orphelinat qu'elle avait financé en partie grâce à l'argent de sa fondation. Elle était bien sûr au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Jing-Mei et Dave et avait tout de suite accepté qu'ils viennent loger chez elle.   
  
Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la voiture et Dave prit un léger sac d'affaires dans le coffre. John ouvrit une porte au fond du garage, elle amenait directement à la cuisine. Susan et Jing-Mei entrèrent en premier suivies des deux hommes. Depuis que Louisa avait été enlevée, la jeune femme se nourrissait à peine et avait visiblement perdu quelques kilos. Son teint était le même que celui d'un malade grave et elle était tout le temps sur ses gardes, comme si d'un instant à l'autre les ravisseurs cagoulés allaient refaire irruption. Il n'y avait toujours eu aucune demande de rançon et les inspecteurs Simpson et McBride s'orientaient vers la piste de la vengeance. Mais pour le moment, ils faisaient choux blanc.   
  
Quand à Dave, il semblait toujours sur une autre planète, répondant aux questions qu'on lui posait avec quelques minutes de retard. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir à affronter la cruelle réalité, était de se plonger dans le travail. Mais bien sûr au Northwestern, seul son supérieur savait que sa fille avait été enlevée, le reste du personnel se doutait vaguement que le clown du service n'était pas dans son état normal, mais pourquoi ? La question restait entière. Dave ne disait jamais rien, ses collègues ignoraient presque tout de lui, hormis qu'il avait une fille puisque Carter avait appelé au Northwestern le jour de la naissance prématurée de Louisa.   
  
" _Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, " dit John en les invitant à le suivre.   
  
Dave et Jing-Mei se laissèrent guider par Carter jusqu'au premier étage où il les fit entrer dans une chambre d'ami, qui ressemblait en fait plutôt à une suite. Mais le couple n'était pas d'humeur à s'extasier. Après avoir marmonner quelques excuses, John se retira et redescendit dans la cuisine où était restée Susan. Il prépara aussitôt du café. La situation le stressait, et il s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour Louisa. Après tout, il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était née et était comme un oncle pour elle. Susan assise à la table, était aussi plongée dans ses songes. John s'assit en face d'elle et lui proposa une tasse de café qu'elle accepta :   
  
" _Comment ont-ils trouvé la chambre ? " Demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé une gorgée brûlante du liquide noir.   
  
" _Ils n'ont rien dit, " répondit John sans cacher son inquiétude. " Ils ont perdu tous leurs repères… "   
  
" _Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à leur place, il n'y a rien de pire que de ne pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre enfant, " reprit Susan en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. " Tu te rappelles de Louisa quand elle est née, elle était si petite. "   
  
" _Oui, " répondit-il avec un sourire songeur. " Je n'ai pas dormi pendant une semaine après sa naissance, j'avais tellement peur que ses premiers jours lui soient fatals… Mais Lili avait déjà un caractère bien trempé. "   
  
" _Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? " Demanda Susan en sentant sa voix trembler légèrement.   
  
" _Je l'espère, " répondit John avec lassitude.   
  
Ils furent interrompu dans leur discussion par des bruits de pas. Ils virent Dave entrer dans la cuisine et s'asseoir à côté de John.   
  
" _Tu veux un café ? " Lui proposa ce dernier. Dave acquiesça furtivement.   
  
" _Jing-Mei est restée dans la chambre ? " Demanda Susan inquiète.   
  
" _Oui, " répondit Malucci. " Elle s'est endormie sur le lit, de toute façon depuis deux jours elle ne fait que dormir. " Son ton semblait légèrement hautain comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose.   
  
" _Et toi ? " Ajouta-t-elle alors que John préparait un troisième café.   
  
" _Quoi moi ? "   
  
" _Et toi comment tu tiens le coup ? " Précisa-t-elle en posant une main amicale sur le bras de Dave.   
  
" _Je fais comme vous, " répondit-il en baissant le regard. " J'espère. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Tu pars déjà ? " Demanda Jing-Mei encore à moitié endormie.   
  
Elle avait senti Dave se lever et commencer à se préparer. Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil au réveil de sa table de nuit, elle avait vu qu'il était à peu près quatre heures.   
  
" _Je commence dans une heure et demi, " répondit-il distraitement en choisissant des affaires dans l'armoire.   
  
" _Tu as encore le temps de te préparer, " reprit-elle en se redressant. " Le Northwestern n'est pas très loin d'ici, même en métro. "   
  
" _Je veux être un peu en avance, j'ai quelques dossiers en retard, " rétorqua-t-il avec neutralité.   
  
" _Menteur… " Jing-Mei se leva légèrement vêtue d'une nuisette. Elle s'approcha et se glissa entre lui et l'armoire. " Ca fait longtemps… " Murmura-t-elle sur un ton séducteur.   
  
Dave esquiva un rapide sourire. Jing-Mei plaça ses mains autour de ses épaules et se colla contre lui. Elle commença à l'embrasser doucement mais il la repoussa sans la brusquer. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.   
  
" _J'ai vraiment pas le temps, " s'excusa-t-il confus. Dave évitait soigneusement le contact visuel.   
  
" _Tu me repousses ? " S'étonna-t-elle alors que tout le désir s'était subitement envolé. " Ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes, c'est même plutôt le contraire… "   
  
" _Je ne suis pas d'humeur, " la coupa Dave maussade après avoir finalement choisi quelques affaires.   
  
Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer. Le médecin s'éloigna de l'armoire et entra dans la salle de bains qui communiquait avec la chambre. Il retira rapidement le caleçon qu'il mettait pour dormir. Jing-Mei l'avait suivi et se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur les cicatrices qui recouvraient le corps de Dave.   
  
" _Toi quand tu en as envie, tu me demande rarement si je suis d'humeur, " reprit-elle alors qu'il mettait en route la douche. Il se retourna vers elle un instant.   
  
" _Jing-Mei… " Soupira-t-il. " Je ne suis tout simplement pas d'humeur car je pense trop à Louisa. On ne sait même pas si elle est morte ou vivante, si elle souffre ou si elle va bien, et toi tout ce que tu penses c'est baiser ! "   
  
" _Tout ce que je pense c'est baiser ? " Répéta-t-elle en colère. " Tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Que je me fiches de notre fille ? Figures-toi que j'ai déjà perdu un fils ! Je voulait simplement… je ne sais pas… simplement que l'on fasse l'amour, j'en ressentais le besoin mais maintenant je ne crois plus que ce soit une si bonne idée. "   
  
Jing-Mei retourna se coucher sans lui adresser un regard. Elle se glissa dans les draps froids et attendit la réaction de Dave. Les larmes salées coulaient sur ses joues et il pouvait facilement entendre ses sanglots de la salle de bains. Mais il ne vint pas et prit sa douche. Dix minutes plus tard, Dave sortit de la chambre sans avoir prêté attention à Jing-Mei.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
McBride sonna à la porte d'entrée de la résidence Carter. Simpson lui avait ordonné d'aller requestionner mademoiselle Chen. En interrogeant sa famille, le vieil inspecteur avait découvert que la jeune femme avait eu un autre enfant. Simpson avait préféré que ce soit McBride qui aille la voir car il était trop occupé à faire le tri dans le passé de Dave, les gens qui pouvaient avoir de la rancœur contre le jeune médecin étaient nombreux, mais de là à enlever sa fille…   
  
Ce fut Abby qui ouvrit au jeune inspecteur. Elle le reconnut aussitôt et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine appréhension vis-à-vis de lui. L'infirmière le laissa quand même entrer. Elle se trouvait à la résidence Carter pour que Jing-Mei ne soit pas seule car Dave était au Northwestern et Susan et John au County.   
  
" _Je viens car je dois poser de nouvelles questions à mademoiselle Chen, " expliqua-t-il brièvement avec un sourire charmeur.   
  
" _Je vais la chercher, " répondit Abby en évitant son regard.   
  
Elle monta à l'étage et réveilla Jing-Mei qui dormait dans son lit. Les restes intactes de son déjeuner traînaient sur la table de nuit. La jeune femme s'étira, enfila une robe de chambre par-dessus le jogging qu'elle portait, et descendit au salon rencontrer le jeune inspecteur. Il l'observa calmement descendre les marches. Le visage de Jing-Mei n'était plus gonflé, il lui restait simplement quelques rougeurs. Abby s'éclipsa alors que McBride l'invita à s'asseoir sur le même divan que lui :   
  
" _Bonjour inspecteur McBride, " le salua-t-elle d'une voix faible et en évitant volontairement son regard.   
  
" _Appelez-moi Johnny s'il-vous-plaît, " la pria-t-il poliment. " Je suis venu pour obtenir quelques renseignements à propos de votre autre enfant. "   
  
" _Mon autre enfant ? " Répéta Jing-Mei en relevant subitement le regard. Ses yeux semblaient éclairer d'une lueur nouvelle et McBride ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la beauté de son regard. " Comment savez-vous… "   
  
" _C'est mon métier de tout savoir sur les gens, les victimes comme les coupables, " répondit Johnny avec calme. Il scruta un instant les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune femme, puis reprit : " Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur lui ? "   
  
" _Je l'ai fait adopté à sa naissance, " répondit Jing-Mei avec un regard lointain. " Frank Bacon, son père … était noir et mon fils n'aurait sûrement pas été accepté dans ma famille. C'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai fait adopté. "   
  
" _Et pour quelles autres raisons ? " Insista Johnny en continuant de dévisager son enquêtée. Elle avait remarqué son regard insistant et il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.   
  
" _Je ne voulais pas qu'un enfant soit… soit un frein à ma carrière professionnel, sans compter le fait que je ne me sentais pas devenir mère tout de suite, " expliqua-t-elle avec lenteur. " Abandonner cet enfant fut très douloureux pour moi, je crois que je ne m'en suis jamais véritablement remise, " avoua-t-elle avec gêne.   
  
" _Savez-vous qui l'a adopté ? "   
  
" _Oui, ce sont Linda et James Alexander. Ils sont de Portland. J'ai gardé le contact avec eux, ils étaient très gentils et m'envoyaient souvent des photos de Michael, mon fils, jusqu'au jour où il est mort de méningite il y a à peu près un an et demi. "   
  
" _Toutes mes condoléances, " murmura Johnny d'un air grave. Elle ne répondit rien. " C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, je vais me renseigner sur ce couple. Si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose ou… ou que vous vous voulez tout simplement parler, voici mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone privé. "   
  
Il lui tendit un petit bout de papier griffonné que Jing-Mei accepta.   
  
" _Je ne vous avez pas parlé de Michael car je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être important pour l'enquête, " reprit-elle le regard vide. " Et je ne le pense toujours pas. "   
  
" _Nous ne devons écarter aucune piste, " répondit le jeune inspecteur théâtralement. " Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. " Il se leva. " Passez une bonne journée mademoiselle. "   
  
" _Je ne passerais de bonne journée que quand on aura retrouvé Louisa saine et sauve, " répondit-elle au tac-o-tac.   
  
Il eut un sourire grimaçant puis finalement sortit du salon. Peu après, Abby entra à son tour et vint s'asseoir à la place qu'occupait précédemment l'inspecteur McBride.   
  
" _Il ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ? Je préfère de loin l'inspecteur Simpson. Je trouve McBride beaucoup trop antipathique, " s'exclama l'infirmière en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
" _Il a été très professionnel, " répondit calmement Jing-Mei songeuse. Elle serrait toujours dans sa main le petit bout de papier.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Dave marmonna tout bas en voyant les portes du wagon se refermer juste devant lui. Le prochain n'était que dans un quart d'heure. Furieux, il redescendit les marches du métro aérien El et se dirigea tout droit vers un bar. Le printemps était un peu moins chaud que celui de l'année dernière, mais déjà trop pour un habitant de Chicago habitué aux hivers rigoureux.   
  
Il entra et ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la pénombre du bar presque désert. Après tout, ce genre d'endroits avait constitué son environnement naturel durant ses années les plus noires. Il s'assit au comptoir et le barman vint aussitôt vers lui, occupé à essuyer de grand verres de bière avec un torchon blanc.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? " Demanda-t-il avec neutralité.   
  
" _Un soda… En fait non, " se ravisa Dave. " Mettez-moi une vodka. "   
  
Le barman repartit et le servit quelques instants après. Le médecin retrouva avec apaisement le goût de l'alcool. Une douce torpeur affaiblit ses sens. Cela faisait si longtemps… Il vida son verre rapidement et demanda d'être resservi. Il le vida d'un trait et répéta sa demande au barman :   
  
" _Dure journée ? " Questionna ce dernier en le resservant une troisième fois.   
  
" _Non, foutue vie, " rétorqua Dave aigri. Il vida son troisième verre.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de La Fin : On est toujours sans nouvelle de Louisa, Jing-Mei ne mange plus rien, Dave renoue avec ses anciens démons et leur couple bat de l'aile ! Vous trouvez ça démoralisant ? Alors ne lisez même pas le troisième chapitre où je me suis vraiment déchaînée ! ;oP   
  
  
  



	7. Chapitre III : Le Baiser

**Les Sourires de Lili **   
  
**Chapitre III : Le Baiser**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Louisa Malucci Luìs n'appartient pas aux mecs bourrés de frics qui ont tous les droits sur la série _Urgences_, d'ailleurs je déclare qu'elle n'appartient à personne, même pas à moi car même si c'est ma propre fanfiction, c'est vraiment un personnage incontrôlable et elle veut jamais faire ce que j'écrit à propos d'elle ! mdr ! Par contre, je garde les inspecteurs Simpson et McBride sous mon contrôle grâce à quelques pots de vins…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Déjà le chapitre trois… Cela me frustre d'écrire trop vite les chapitres de cette fanfiction car j'y prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir :o) C'est comme quand vous êtes en train de manger une glace à votre parfum préféré et qu'on vous la retire soudainement… Hé mais ? Dites-moi pas que je viens de comparer des fanfictions à des glaces ? ? ? Je deviens grave je crois que je suis une vraie droguée à l'écriture ! Mais tant que ça ne m'empêche pas de profiter de la vie je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter :o)   
  
Nota Bene : Je ne sais strictement pas s'il existe une promenade des anglais à Chicago au bord du lac Michigan mais on va faire comme si ;o}   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la pendule du petit salon. Il était déjà près de onze heures et cela faisait longtemps que Dave aurait dû être là. Abby était rentrée chez elle car John était déjà revenu accompagné de Susan qui avait décidé elle aussi de passer la soirée ici. Carter était repartit faire un tour en voiture pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas Dave dans certains endroits que le jeune homme aimait fréquenter. Les minutes continuaient de s'écouler lentement et la tension ne se faisait que de plus en plus palpable.   
  
" _Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et John exactement ? " Demanda Jing-Mei en brisant le silence. Les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux assises sur le sofa et faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à un téléfilm soporifique.   
  
" _Que veux-tu dire ? " Répondit-elle en jouant l'innocente.   
  
" _Vous ne cessez de vous envoyer de petits sourires, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, vous partagez vos passions… " Enuméra Jing-Mei pensivement. " Et pourtant on dirait que quelque chose vous empêche de sortir ensemble. Quand je vous regarde, j'ai l'impression de me voir avec Dave quand j'étais… quand j'étais enceinte, que je vivais chez lui mais que nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. "   
  
Susan avait remarqué l'hésitation de Jing-Mei. Elle savait l'esprit de son amie sans cesse torturé par la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose d'horrible à Louisa.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre John et moi, " admit-elle sur un ton déçue. " J'ai l'impression qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ose aller plus loin, nous avons peur de gâcher notre amitié en faisant intervenir d'autres sentiments. "   
  
Jing-Mei ne dit rien et gardait un air absent. Susan devina que quelque chose d'autre tracassait la jeune femme. Depuis presque un an, elles étaient devenues comme les meilleures amies du monde et elle savait quand cela ne tournait pas rond.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jing-Mei ? " Susan crut pendant un moment qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, puis des paroles s'échappèrent enfin de ses lèvres.   
  
" _Dave a changé… Il est froid et distant, il est dans un autre monde et il ne veut pas que je l'aide, " expliqua Jing-Mei d'une voix tremblante sans oser lever le regard. " Ce matin, j'ai ressentit le besoin de l'avoir contre moi, qu'il me fasse l'amour, parfois on a ce genre de pulsions et… et il m'a rejeté sèchement, il a même sous-entendu que je me fichais de l'enlèvement de Lili ! Il a osé dire ça ! "   
  
Jing-Mei ravala difficilement les sanglots qui l'assaillirent. Depuis quelques jours, elle accumulait beaucoup trop de tension, la crise de nerfs était proche… Susan l'enveloppa de ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter. Elle ne pouvait pas la consoler par les mots. Tout comme Jing-Mei, elle ignorait totalement pourquoi Dave avait réagi ainsi.   
  
Les deux femmes sursautèrent en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, John arriva enfin dans le salon en soutenant Dave visiblement saoul. Il avait passé le bras de son ancien collègue sur ses épaules pour pouvoir le soutenir. Quand à Malucci il tentait vainement d'aligner deux pas mais il était incapable de garder son équilibre.   
  
" _Où l'as-tu trouvé ? " Demanda Jing-Mei en s'approchant de Dave. " Il est saoul ? "   
  
" _Dans un bar à deux pas du Northwestern, " répondit John à contrecœur. " Il a eu de la chance car Dave commençait à chercher la bagarre et le barman était à deux doigts d'appeler les flics. " Carter se déchargea du poids de son ami en le faisant s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.   
  
" _Comment as-tu osé faire ça ! " S'exclama Jing-Mei indignée en se mettant face à Dave. " Ta mémoire est courte apparemment ! La dernière que tu t'es comporté ainsi, tu as failli mourir d'hypothermie après avoir sauté d'un pont ! "   
  
Il ne répondit pas et se plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant. Jing-Mei devint toute rouge. Finalement elle n'y tint plus, se rua dans les escaliers et monta au premier pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Susan et John restèrent un instant immobile dans le salon. Finalement Carter rompit le silence :   
  
" _Faut qu'on le fasse se décuver, " dit-il en indiquant Dave amorphe du regard.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _ARRETES CA ! ARRETE ! IL N'Y EST POUR RIEN ! "   
  
La femme se jeta sur l'homme robuste qui la repoussa violemment. Elle se cogna la tête contre le rebord de la table de la cuisine et resta sonné durant quelques instants. Les larmes rendaient son regard vert brillant alors que de longues mèches brunes s'échappant de son chignon, encadrait son visage au teint olive. Malgré qu'elle ait à peine passé le cap de la trentaine, elle semblait lasse et vieillie prématurément. L'homme était grand et imposant, à la peau mat et aux cheveux du même noir que ses yeux.   
  
" _Reste en dehors de ça ! " Ordonna-t-il avec un léger accent portoricain. Il se retourna alors vers un enfant de sept ans, acculé contre le mur. " Viens par là toi ! "   
  
Le garçon aux grands yeux noirs terrifiés s'approcha alors que tous ses membres tremblaient. Il avait le même teint que sa mère mais pour le reste, il était le portrait craché de son père.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos des serviettes ! " S'écria une nouvelle fois l'homme d'une voix grave et forte.   
  
" _Roberto c'est moi qui lui ait dit de… "   
  
" _TAIS-TOI ! " Il venait d'interrompre sa femme qui tentait vainement de sauver son fils d'une terrible correction.   
  
" _De les mettre dans le tiroir des draps, et pas dans le tiroir des torchons, " récita l'enfant mort de peur.   
  
" _Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? " Interrogea de nouveau son père.   
  
" _Je… " Le garçon commençait à sangloter. " J'ai mis les serviettes dans le tiroir des torchons. "   
  
Son père lui décolla une gifle qui projeta l'enfant au sol. Sa mère poussa un cri et voulut le protéger en faisant de son corps une barrière entre son fils et son mari. Mais l'homme bien plus fort, la prit par le bras et la traîna de force jusqu'à leur chambre où il l'enferma. Puis il revint dans la cuisine où l'enfant tétanisé gisait toujours au sol. Une vieille radio traînait sur la table de la cuisine. Il l'alluma et mit le volume très fort. Des notes entraînantes et joyeuses de salsa envahirent le petit appartement niché sous les toits ainsi que ses alentours. Ainsi personne n'entendrait les cris de l'enfant.   
  
Dave se réveilla d'un bond le souffle court et couvert de sueur. Il mit quelques instants avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Sur un fauteuil près du lit où il était étendue, John avait apparemment veillé et s'était assoupi en lisant un livre. Dave s'aperçut qu'il était seulement en caleçon sous ses draps et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se rappelait simplement avoir loupé son métro. De plus, il était dans une autre chambre d'ami.   
  
John se réveilla en entendant des bruits de draps. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Dave qui venait de se lever. Il déglutit avec difficulté en voyant les cicatrices sur le dos de son ancien collègue. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas à se plaindre des siennes. Susan et lui avaient été surpris la veille en le déshabillant, ils ignoraient encore beaucoup de choses sur Dave. Ils en avaient juste déduit que c'était son père qui lui avait fait ça. Des rumeurs sur ce sujet avaient circulé au County après que Luka et Kerry aient sauvé Dave de la mort. Puis Susan l'avait aidé à le coucher et était retournée chez elle.   
  
Dave s'aperçut que John était lui aussi réveillé. Il revint s'asseoir sur le lit face au fauteuil de Carter :   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé hier ? " En vérité, Dave connaissait la vérité, son estomac était un peu retourné et il avait un violent maux de tête : il avait la gueule de bois.   
  
" _Comme tu ne rentrais pas, on s'est inquiété, " répondit John en fermant le livre qu'il avait sur les genoux. " J'ai décidé de partir à ta recherche et je t'ai trouvé dans un bar complètement saoul, tu commençais même à chercher la bagarre. "   
  
" _Merde… " Marmonna-t-il en passant une main nerveuse à travers ses cheveux. " Et comment a réagi Jing-Mei en me voyant revenir complètement saoul ? "   
  
" _Mal… " Répondit John avec franchise. " Très mal. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei sentit une présence à côté d'elle, une présence réconfortante et familière. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit que Dave était allongé à côté d'elle. La jeune femme se releva brusquement mais il ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. Il restait allongé mais se mit sur ses coudes. Dave avait simplement revêtu un vieux jean et seule sa chaîne de baptême pendait sur son torse.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " Demanda-t-elle sèchement.   
  
Les souvenirs de la soirée d'hier étaient encore frais. Jing-Mei le revoyait soutenu par John et trébuchant à chaque pas. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait que sa légère nuisette. Elle se leva et enfila rapidement un peignoir qui traînait sur le dossier d'un siège. Elle se rassit sur le lit mais à l'opposé de Dave. Elle vit dans ses yeux que son attitude le blessait mais il tentait de le cacher.   
  
" _Je suis venu m'excuser, " dit-il confus en se redressant vraiment. " J'ai vraiment pété les plombs ces derniers jours. Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et arrêter de travailler quelques temps. J'ai été ignoble avec toi et pas seulement qu'hier, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes. "   
  
" _Ce n'est pas aussi simple, " répondit Jing-Mei.   
  
Sans dire un mot de plus elle se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Dave s'allongea sur le dos et se plongea dans de sombres pensées. Il crut entendre le rire de Lili mais il savait que ce n'était que son imagination. Il y a encore peu de temps, tout allait pourtant si bien.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei se baladait tranquillement au bord du lac Michigan. Ses pas ne faisaient pas de bruits sur les planches de bois dont était faite la promenade. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. L'été était doux et une brise chaude glissait à la surface du lac jusqu'aux badauds venus s'aérer. Il y avait beaucoup de parents et d'enfants. On était dimanche, le jour des sorties en famille. Jing-Mei avait sans cesse l'impression de reconnaître le sourire de Louisa en chaque petite fille, d'entendre son rire à chaque pas.   
  
Essoufflée, elle s'assit sur un petit banc et se plongea dans ses pensées. Jing-Mei ne cessait de ressasser en boucle les images de la veille, de Dave complètement saoul. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs, mauvais pour la plupart. Pourquoi avait-il dû lui infliger cette peine supplémentaire ? La situation n'était-elle déjà pas assez horrible ? Il avait tenté de s'excuser mais à ce moment elle était bien trop en colère pour lui pardonner, elle l'était toujours.   
  
" _Mademoiselle Chen ? "   
  
Jing-Mei se retourna au son de cette voix familière. McBride se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Il lui souriait. Elle tenta de lui rendre la pareille avec difficulté, elle n'était ni heureuse ni triste de le rencontrer ici. Il s'assit à côté d'elle :   
  
" _Quel hasard de se rencontrer ici ! Je ne savais pas que vous aussi vous aimiez cet endroit, " dit-il d'un ton qui sonnait un peu faux. Jing-Mei soupçonnait que ce n'était pas un hasard de le voir ici, peut-être l'avait-il suivi ?   
  
" _Louisa adore quand je l'emmène ici, c'est l'un de ses endroits préférés, " répondit calmement la jeune femme. " Elle voue une véritable fascination pour les canards du lac. "   
  
" _Nous la retrouverons, " répondit avec fermeté l'inspecteur. " Je vous le promets. "   
  
" _Monsieur McBride, " rétorqua-t-elle avec rancœur. " Je peux vous donner un conseil ? Ne promettez jamais quand vous n'êtes pas sûr de pouvoir tenir vos engagements. "   
  
" _Appelez-moi Johnny, " la pria-t-il sans se décontenancer. " Pourquoi êtes-vous si pessimiste ? N'avez-vous donc aucun espoir ? "   
  
Elle plongea un instant son regard dans les deux yeux bleus pâles du jeune homme. Il semblait dévoré par la passion et le désir, il avait cette façon de la dévisager que Dave avait perdu ces derniers temps. Cette insolence propre à la jeunesse et cette nonchalance à toute épreuve, voilà à quoi la faisait penser ce Johnny.   
  
" _Sans ma fille, je suis comme un oiseau dont on a cassé les ailes, " répondit-elle gravement. " La vie ne m'intéresse plus. "   
  
Il restait muet tout en continuant de la fixer. Comment une femme aussi belle pouvait-elle être aussi triste ? Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, la réconforter et l'embrasser. Johnny tenta de penser à autre chose mais Jing-Mei l'obsédait.   
  
" _Si vous voulez me rendre un service, " reprit-elle en évitant soigneusement de le regarder droit dans les yeux. " Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener à la résidence Carter ? "   
  
" _Bien sûr, suivez-moi ma voiture n'est pas garée très loin. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Dave la vit descendre de la voiture de McBride. Jing-Mei fit un petit signe de la main à l'inspecteur avant de refermer la portière. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée pour rentrer et il se dépêcha de se cacher derrière les rideaux pour qu'elle ne le voit pas. Dave partit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil du salon et entreprit de faire semblant de lire un magazine. Jing-Mei arriva dans le salon et l'observa avec suspicion :   
  
" _Depuis quand tu t'intéresse au tricotage ? " Lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Dave s'aperçut alors qu'il lisait un magazine féminin sur le tricot.   
  
" _Depuis quand l'inspecteur McBride te ramène de tes balades soi-disant en solitaire ? " Rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.   
  
" _Jaloux ? " Le questionna-t-elle alors que Dave refusait de répondre. " Je l'ai rencontré par hasard sur la promenade des anglais au bord du lac, et je lui ai demandé de me raccompagner plutôt que de rentrer en métro. Je suis fatiguée, je pars me coucher. "   
  
" _Tu n'as pas faim ? " Lui demanda-t-il sachant que Jing-Mei n'avait pas mangé ce midi.   
  
" _Non, " répondit-elle en montant les escaliers.   
  
Dave remarqua à ses vêtements baillants combien elle avait maigri. Sa taille semblait si fine qu'il aurait pu en faire le tour avec ses deux mains, ses fossettes étaient plus en avant et elle tremblait sans cesse. Elle était à présent obligée de mettre des ceintures à tous ses pantalons. Il soupira et délaissa le magazine de tricot.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Où est encore passé Dave ? " Demanda soudainement Carter.   
  
Il préparait le repas du soir en compagnie de Jing-Mei et Susan. Il venait juste de remarquer que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en train de traîner tel un zombie dans la maison. Jing-Mei arrêta de couper les carottes en rondelles et s'essuya les mains avec un torchon.   
  
" _Je vais aller voir là-haut, " dit-elle avant de sortir de la cuisine.   
  
Elle traversa le salon et monta les escaliers lentement. Arrivée en haut, elle poussa légèrement la porte de leur chambre. Dave était assis par terre dans la pénombre de la pièce. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude mais Jing-Mei ne sut pas tout de suite quoi. Puis en allumant la lumière elle vit la bouteille vide qui traînait à côté de lui. Il avait recommencé.   
  
" _Dave… " Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant. Son ton était craintif et en même temps envahi par la colère. " Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? "   
  
" _Je voulais pas ranger les serviettes avec les torchons, " répondit-il en se berçant tout seul. " Je voulais pas te mettre en colère, pardonne-moi ! "   
  
Elle remarqua qu'il était tétanisé par la peur et qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Jing-Mei se rappela soudainement d'une histoire qu'il lui avait déjà raconté, un souvenir de son enfance où il avait été battu par son père et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital une fois de plus. Il avait commis l'erreur ce jour-là de se tromper en rangeant les serviettes. Elle comprit rapidement que Dave ne la voyait pas, il était perdu dans son monde et l'alcool y était pour beaucoup.   
  
" _Dave, " répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus affectueux cette fois-ci. Elle fit un nouveau pas en sa direction mais il se releva subitement et se plaça à l'autre bout de la pièce.   
  
" _Pardonne-moi, " s'excusa-t-il encore. " Je voulais pas ! "   
  
" _Dave, c'est moi Jing-Mei, " dit-elle en restant là où elle était pour ne pas l'effrayer.   
  
" _Jing-Mei ? " Répéta-t-il un peu hagard. Puis Dave sembla subitement retrouver tous ses moyens, il jeta un bref regard coupable en direction de la bouteille vide. " Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! " S'énerva-t-il furieux contre lui-même.   
  
" _Tu es déboussolé, " répondit Jing-Mei toujours immobile. " Nous le sommes tous les deux. "   
  
" _J'ai besoin d'être seul, " marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit. " Jing-Mei, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seul ! " Répéta-t-il agressivement.   
  
Elle hésita, puis finalement sortit rapidement en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Toujours dans la cuisine, John et Susan se lancèrent un regard surpris quelques instants plus tard en entendant la porte d'entrée se refermer. Puis Dave entra dans la cuisine l'air morose et s'assit à table. Au bout de quelques minutes alors que Susan et John n'osaient pas parler, il rompit le silence :   
  
" _J'ai encore fait l'idiot. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei compara le numéro indiqué sur la porte et celui griffonné sur le petit bout de papier. C'était bien le même. Quand elle avait quitté la résidence Carter, elle avait tout de suite filé dans le métro et s'était laissée porter sans but. Puis en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, elle avait senti un petit bout de papier sous ses doigts, celui de Johnny. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Jing-Mei était machinalement venue le voir. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte et une voix en sourdine y répondit :   
  
" _J'arrive tout de suite ! "   
  
Puis Johnny ouvrit la porte. Il portait une vieille chemise mal boutonnée, un pantalon un peu large et ses bretelles attachées à sa taille pendaient le long de ses jambes. Il sembla surpris et en même temps ravi de la voir sur son pallier. McBride l'invita aussitôt à entrer.   
  
" _Désolé, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais de la visite ce soir, " s'excusa-t-il en débarrassant sa table et son canapé débordant de vieux plateaux-repas, pour la plupart des mets chinois ou indien prêt-à-emporter.   
  
Jing-Mei sourit mais ne répondit rien. Sa gêne l'amusait, cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme n'avait pas autant fait preuve d'attention envers elle. Elle s'assit sur le canapé après avoir vérifier que le cousin était propre, puis Johnny se mit à côté d'elle. Il sembla un instant embarrassé puis reprit :   
  
" _Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? "   
  
Jing-Mei fut prise de cours. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle était venue chez McBride, hormis peut-être le désespoir.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas, " admit-elle finalement. Elle se sentit légèrement rougir par honte.   
  
" _Cela se… se passe mal avec votre ami ? " Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Johnny se maudit intérieurement. La femme de ses rêves venait le voir et lui, il lui parlait de son petit copain !   
  
" _Plutôt oui, " admit une nouvelle fois Jing-Mei. " Je crois que notre couple a du mal à résister à l'enlèvement de Louisa, j'en suis même venue à penser qu'il ne restait avec moi que par amour pour sa fille, et non par amour pour moi. "   
  
Une larme perla le long de sa joue sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle ne croyait toujours pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et en plus à McBride ! Il prit un mouchoir et essuya doucement la larme. La main de Johnny tremblait et elle s'attarda sur la joue de la jeune femme. Subitement il se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et Jing-Mei le repoussa aussitôt en s'apercevant de ce qui était en train de se passer, elle était en train de tromper Dave !   
  
" _Non, " murmura-t-elle confuse. " Je ne peux pas… "   
  
" _Mais pourquoi ? " Rétorqua soudainement Johnny en s'indignant. " Ne me dîtes pas que c'est à cause de ce zonard que vous me repoussez ? Vous savez tout comme moi pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir, vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous réconforter, de quelqu'un pour vous apporter tout ce que Luìs ne vous apporte pas, de quelqu'un qui vous aime ! "   
  
Elle le gifla. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Jing-Mei se leva et sortit de l'appartement en laissant McBride derrière seul parmi ses vieux plateaux-repas. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans la rue et frissonna alors que la brise nocturne commençait à se lever. Elle ne savait plus où aller maintenant. Jing-Mei se sentait tellement coupable, en proie à de trop nombreux doutes. Finalement elle se décida à retourner à la promenade des anglais, elle avait toujours apprécié cet endroit pour pouvoir réfléchir.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de La Fin : Décidément dans cette fanfiction, les personnages sont presque aussi torturés que dans Hallucination mdr ! Je dis bien presque parce que personne ne peut battre Anna DelAmico en pleine crise ! 


	8. Chapitre IV : Je Veux NC17

**Les Sourires de Lili **   
  
**Chapitre IV : Je Veux**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Avertissement : Louisa Malucci Luìs n'appartient pas aux mecs bourrés de frics qui ont tous les droits sur la série _Urgences_, d'ailleurs je déclare qu'elle n'appartient à personne, même pas à moi car même si c'est ma propre fanfiction, c'est vraiment un personnage incontrôlable et elle veut jamais faire ce que j'écrit à propos d'elle ! mdr ! Par contre, je garde les inspecteurs Simpson et McBride sous mon contrôle grâce à quelques pots de vins…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Ca c'est un chapitre dont je suis particulièrement fière ! ! ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de difficultés à l'écrire, mais pas vraiment de facilités non plus. Ce qui fait que ce chapitre est spécial, est qu'il est très intense au niveau des émotions, j'ai même laissé s'échapper ma petite larme devant mon écran alors que c'est quand même moi qui l'écrit ! Bref, fans Jinucci préparez la boite de mouchoirs car vous allez en avoir besoin ! En ce qui concerne la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, et bien cela explique pourquoi j'ai classé cette fic NC-17 ;oP   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei marchait au beau milieu de la promenade des anglais. Il n'était que dix heures du soir et les familles de l'après-midi avaient laissé place aux couples romantiques. Elle se sentait de trop, solitaire avec les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa courte veste. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce baiser, elle se sentait si coupable. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à Dave, mais comment ? Elle ne voulait pas le perdre même si Jing-Mei avait parfois l'impression que c'était déjà fait.   
  
Accoudé aux barrières à la lumière d'un réverbère, quelqu'un la fixait. Même de loin, elle reconnut aussitôt la silhouette et vint s'accouder à côté de lui. Il lui décocha un de ces fameux sourires dont il avait le secret. Jing-Mei sentit son cœur se serrer en se rappelant que Lili avait elle aussi hérité de ce sourire si caractéristique.   
  
" _Je savais que tu viendrais par là tôt ou tard, " dit finalement Dave en jetant un regard désolé sur la surface du lac.   
  
" _Tu me connais par cœur, " répondit-elle en tentant toujours de ne plus penser à ce baiser. Mais elle échouait misérablement.   
  
" _On a vraiment… vraiment fait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps, " admit-il sur un ton plein de remords. " Je t'ai repoussé, je t'ai sans cesse rejeté la faute, j'ai bu, je me suis enfermé dans mes souvenirs… J'ai même failli faire une stupide crise de jalousie à propos de cet inspecteur ! " Jing-Mei détourna le regard pour qu'il ne voit pas son air coupable. " J'aimerais vraiment que tu me pardonnes cette fois. "   
  
Elle regardait toujours ailleurs et il la prit par les épaules. Il attendait une réaction de sa part mais elle se murait dans le silence. Dave crut qu'elle lui en voulait encore et fut surpris quand tout d'un coup, Jing-Mei se jeta dans ses bras et se serra contre lui.   
  
" _Non ! C'est à moi de m'excuser ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu laisser faire ça ! " S'exclama-t-elle en cachant son visage contre le torse de Dave.   
  
" _Mais tu n'y es pour rien si j'avais recommencé à boire ! " Répondit-il perplexe en plein quiproquos. Cela eut pour effet de rendre Jing-Mei encore plus coupable.   
  
" _Je ne parle pas de ça, " admit-elle en ne le lâchant toujours pas. " Quand McBride est venu m'interroger à propos de Michael hier, il m'a donné son adresse… Tout à l'heure quand je suis sortie je suis allée chez lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi en fait je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Il m'a accueillit et on a commencé à discuter. Il m'a demandé si tout allait bien entre nous, j'ai répondu que j'avais l'impression que la seule raison pour laquelle tu était resté avec moi tout ce temps, était par amour pour ta fille et que tu ne t'intéressait pas tant que ça à moi- "   
  
" _Jing-Mei je- "   
  
" _Non laisse-moi finir ! " Le coupa-t-elle en s'échappant de son étreinte. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et reprit : " J'ai commencé à pleurer et il a essuyé mes larmes, il s'est ensuite penché vers moi et m'a embrassé… "   
  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et se retourna vers Dave, le regard une fois de plus baigné par les larmes. Il semblait en état de choc, comme s'il venait d'apprendre quelque chose de complètement invraisemblable. Jing-Mei voyait qu'il avait mal, qu'elle venait de le blesser profondément. Son regard reflétait l'incompréhension et la tristesse. Il réagissait exactement comme elle le redoutait, Dave était complètement abattu.   
  
" _Vous… vous vous êtes embrassé ? " Répéta-t-il en n'osant croire à ce qu'il disait.   
  
" _Il m'a embrassé, " nuança-t-elle même si elle savait que cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. " Dès que je me suis aperçue de ce qui se passait, je l'ai repoussé. Il a alors commencé à dire des choses sur toi et je l'ai giflé puis je suis partie. Je n'osais pas retourner chez Carter alors je suis venue ici… Si tu savais comme je me sens mal vis-à-vis de toi, je me sens tellement coupable ! "   
  
Dave s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. Que devait-il répondre à cette confession ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à des aveux de ce genre. Il jeta un bref regard à Jing-Mei qui le fixait sans cesse. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Comment réagir… Pleurer ? Hurler ? S'enfuir ? Ou ne rien faire… Il venait de tomber de haut et aucun mot ne correspondait à ce qu'il ressentait à présent. En un sens, ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait trompé puisqu'elle avait aussitôt repoussé McBride. Et puis Jing-Mei lui avait tout de suite avoué, c'était une preuve de franchise après tout. Mais quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait quand même goûté à ses lèvres ! Plus il réfléchissait, moins il savait ce qu'il devait faire.   
  
Elle l'observait tentant de faire le tri dans ses sentiments, il semblait complètement perdu et incapable de réagir. Jing-Mei coupa court à cette situation plus qu'embarrassante, elle s'approcha de Dave et prit avec précaution ses mains dans les siennes. Ils ne prêtaient pas attention aux autres couples qui se promenaient autour d'eux, de toute façon ils commençaient à se raréfier.   
  
" _Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ? " Murmura-t-elle craignant la réponse que Dave allait donner.   
  
Il tentait toujours de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Jing-Mei voyait dans ce regard tout le mal qu'elle venait de lui faire. Finalement Dave qui était toujours incapable de parler, acquiesça rapidement. Il semblait tout aussi gêné qu'elle. Son regard évitait toujours soigneusement le sien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui puisse lire dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'elle venait de lui infliger.   
  
" _Merci, " murmura-t-elle de nouveau en l'enlaçant de ses bras.   
  
Il ne la repoussait pas. Jing-Mei sut que c'était un bon signe. Mais quand elle voulut l'embrasser, il tourna la tête et finalement se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle le laissa partir seul marcher le long de la promenade des anglais. La nuit eut tôt fait de faire disparaître sa silhouette abattue.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
John se racla la gorge bruyamment. Il était aux alentours de neuf heures et la table du petit-déjeuner avait été placée sur la terrasse pour profiter de la matinée estivale. Mais le soleil avait beau ne pas cesser de briller et les petits papillons de voler, un silence de mort régnait. Dave et Jing-Mei ne parlaient pas et John se demandait ce qui avait encore pu arriver. Cette nuit, ils avaient dormi chacun de leur côté dans des chambres séparées. Carter soupçonnait que Jing-Mei était la fautive de l'histoire en juger par son air de chien battu. Quand à Dave, aucune émotion évidente ne transparaissait sur son visage même s'il semblait légèrement perturbé.   
  
" _Salut ! Belle matinée vous ne trouvez pas ? "   
  
Les trois se retournèrent en entendant la voix de Susan. Elle vint s'asseoir souriante à côté de John heureux d'avoir du renfort. Elle remarqua aussitôt les mines de Jing-Mei et Dave. Que s'était-il encore passé… Pensa-t-elle lasse de les voir s'entre-déchirer à un moment où ils avaient plus que besoin de la présence de l'autre. Et puis elle en avait assez de devoir toujours prendre des pincettes pour leur parler. Autant aller droit au but, se dit-elle.   
  
" _Est-ce que je pourrais avoir l'honneur de savoir ce qu'il s'est _encore_ passé entre vous ? " Demanda Susan ce qui coupa le souffle de John. Elle avait quand même un sacré culot certaines fois !   
  
" _Demande à Jing-Mei, " rétorqua amèrement Dave qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était levé. " Elle saura t'expliquer tout ça mieux que moi. "   
  
Sur ce, il se leva de table laissant une Jing-Mei extrêmement confuse et rougissante. Susan et John la fixèrent voulant déchiffrer son visage. Ne tenant plus en place sous ces regards inquisiteurs, elle se leva elle aussi et partit à la poursuite de Dave. Elle le trouva rapidement dans la cuisine. Jing-Mei resta sur le pas de la porte n'osant subitement pas rentrer.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? " Grogna Dave qui s'était assis à la table de la cuisine. " Tu viens m'annoncer que t'as aussi été voir l'inspecteur Simpson hier ? "   
  
" _Ce n'est pas drôle, " rétorqua-t-elle immobile.   
  
" _C'était pas fait pour être drôle. "   
  
Jing-Mei fit quelques pas en avant. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour prouver qu'elle l'aimait, comment faire pour qu'il est de nouveau confiance en elle. Dave faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Sa confession l'avait empêché de dormir cette nuit, de plus il n'avait cessé de penser en même temps à Louisa et les effets du manque de sommeil commençaient à se faire sentir sur lui. Jing-Mei prit finalement une chaise face à lui et s'accouda à table.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? " Demanda-t-elle.   
  
" _La question c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû faire, " rétorqua-t-il.   
  
Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Les phrases qu'ils s'échangeaient ne faisaient jamais plus de quelques mots, et les remarques étaient souvent acerbes.   
  
" _Je t'aime, " dit finalement Jing-Mei. Cela eut pour effet de faire au moins relever le regard de Dave. Mais il ne répondait pas. " Je veux que l'on soit tous les deux ensemble quand on aura retrouvé Louisa, je veux avoir d'autres enfants de toi, je veux vieillir avec toi, je veux que tu sois le seul à pouvoir marquer ma peau de baisers, je veux aller à la remise des diplômes de nos enfants avec toi, je veux te tenir la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes chaque fois que tu seras malade, je veux… "   
  
" _Arrête ça ! " S'exclama Dave en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire. Il le camoufla aussitôt mais c'était trop tard, Jing-Mei l'avait déjà vu.   
  
" _Je veux me marier avec toi, " ajouta-t-elle finalement.   
  
Il lui jeta un regard ébahi. Jing-Mei n'avait elle-même pas vraiment calculé ce qu'elle venait de dire, ces mots lui étaient venus naturellement à la bouche. Dave sembla gêné et une fois de plus incapable de répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre cela de la part de Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.   
  
" _J'ai dit, " reprit Jing-Mei en prenant une profonde respiration. " Que je voulais me marier avec toi ".   
  
Elle se leva de sa chaise et posa un genou au sol face à lui. Dave ne pouvait à présent plus cacher son sourire tellement la situation prenait un tournant inattendu. Elle lui prit sa main droite dans les siennes :   
  
" _Moi Jing-Mei Chen, " commença-t-elle avec un grand sourire s'étonnant elle-même de son audace. " Je te demande à toi Dave Malucci Luìs, si tu accepterais de devenir mon mari. "   
  
Il restait complètement abasourdi, cela commençait à devenir une habitude chez lui ces derniers temps. Lui qui lui en voulait encore tant il y a quelques instants, était maintenant envahi d'une joie indescriptible. Il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher.   
  
" _Je… " Hésita-t-il en ayant du mal à trouver ses mots. " Je… Oui, je ne veux que toi pour me tenir la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes quand je serais malade ! "   
  
Jing-Mei poussa un cri de joie, lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle sentait Dave qui l'enserrait contre elle de ses bras musclés et qui lui rendait avec autant de bonheur qu'elle, son baiser. Ils s'interrompirent soudainement en entendant du bruit à l'entrée de la cuisine. Susan et John étaient là visiblement émus et avait sûrement assisté à toute la scène.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Dave entrouvrit plus largement la porte de la salle de bains. Jing-Mei était assise en peignoir sur un tabouret face à une commode surmontée d'un miroir. Elle démêlait avec soin ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle venait à peine de sortir de sa douche et de l'étouffante vapeur d'eau flottait encore dans la pièce. Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres, il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas posé ses mains sur elle. En vérité, cela faisait une semaine. Il soupira, une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Louisa.   
  
Il s'avança dans la salle de bains et se posta derrière elle :   
  
" _Demain on partira tôt, je viens de réserver les billets. "   
  
Jing-Mei hocha de la tête d'un air entendu. Dans l'après-midi ils avaient décidé de partir à New-York le temps d'une journée. Dave voulait se recueillir sur les tombes de sa sœur et de ses parents, et Jing-Mei sur celle de son fils. Il prit la brosse et finit pour elle de démêler ses longs cheveux. Elle ne les avait pas coupé depuis longtemps et ils lui arrivaient presque à la taille quand ils étaient mouillés. Elle l'observa lisser chaque mèche avec minutie s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun nœud, il fronçait légèrement les sourcils concentré sur sa tâche.   
  
Dave sentit qu'elle le regardait fixement et il releva les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Puis il laissa tomber la brosse au sol, se pencha et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Elle le laissa faire et inclina légèrement sa tête. Les mains du jeune médecin se glissèrent sous le tissu rêche du peignoir, il le fit glisser le long des épaules de Jing-Mei. Celle-ci retira la lanière qui retenait l'habit de bain à sa taille. Elle était à présent nue assise sur son tabouret.   
  
Elle se releva et se mit face à lui. Dave posa une main sur son sein droit et s'amusa avec le mamelon qui se durcit aussitôt. Jing-Mei lui releva le menton et l'embrassa fébrilement, leurs lèvres semblaient scellées et les mains de Dave délaissèrent un instant sa poitrine pour serrer contre lui cette femme brûlante de désir, comme s'il voulait que leurs deux corps se confondent en un seul. Jing-Mei le repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir déboutonner la chemise de Dave. L'habit eut tôt fait de rejoindre le peignoir qui gisait au sol.   
  
Il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Puis continuant son voyage le long de la peau brûlante de Jing-Mei, il revint vers ses seins et happa les mamelons durcis comme s'il était affamé. Elle ne chercha même pas à étouffer les gémissements qui s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Elle déboutonna le jean de Dave et glissa sa main entre sa peau et le tissu de son caleçon. Il poussa quelques soupirs de plaisir en la sentant caresser sa verge. Jing-Mei retira sa main quand il la hissa sur ses hanches.   
  
Dave la porta dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Il joua avec elle pendant quelques instants en faisant glisser le clitoris de Jing-Mei entre ses doigts habiles, elle se cambrait de plus en plus violemment l'incitant par des gémissements langoureux à continuer, puis il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche vint remplacer ses doigts. Jing-Mei l'agrippa par le cuir chevelu alors que l'orgasme se faisait de plus en plus proche. Finalement elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et tout son corps se tendit frissonnant de plaisir et d'excitation. Elle murmura son prénom à bout de souffle. Même au bout d'un an de vie commune, Jing-Mei avait l'impression que Dave lui faisait l'amour tout comme au premier jour, comme deux individus se redécouvrant à chaque fois et procurant l'un à l'autre un désir indescriptible.   
  
L'excitation l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle. Jing-Mei se redressa et repoussa Dave en arrière. Il se laissa tomber sur les draps encore non défaits. Elle lui retira rapidement son jean et son caleçon. Jing-Mei caressa pendant quelques instants sa verge et observa les réactions de Dave. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir le coup plus longtemps. De longs râles se propageaient du plus profond de son être, traversant sa gorge et s'échappant de ses lèvres portant encore le goût de la chair de Jing-Mei.   
  
Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle le sentit entrer à l'intérieur d'elle et en éprouva comme un immense soulagement. Jing-Mei commença à se mouvoir légèrement d'avant en arrière alors que Dave décida de se redresser. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules alors que ses larges mains s'agrippèrent à sa fine taille. Ses lèvres avides revinrent solliciter ses mamelons alors qu'ils continuaient de se mouvoir de plus en plus rapidement. Les longues jambes de Jing-Mei se resserrèrent légèrement autour des hanches de Dave.   
  
Il revint vers sa bouche et l'embrassa avidement. Le plaisir était palpable et Jing-Mei rejeta sa tête en arrière alors que ses longs cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas séché mouillaient tout son dos. Elle sentit les mains de Dave glisser de sa taille, elles vinrent se nicher dans le bas de son dos pour presser encore plus la jeune femme contre lui. Il respirait rapidement et de façon saccadé.   
  
Jing-Mei et Dave basculèrent doucement en arrière. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et c'était à présent lui qui menait la danse. Elle pouvait clairement lire dans ses yeux le désir brûlant qui le consumait. Il se mit à se mouvoir plus brusquement contre ses hanches. Elle avait toujours ses jambes encerclées autour de sa taille. L'électricité se propageait entre leurs deux corps recouverts par la sueur. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, leurs mouvements comme leurs gémissements. Chaque centimètre du corps de l'un était connu de l'autre, mais à chaque fois une parcelle de mystère rendait cette instant magique.   
  
Puis l'éternité arriva le temps de quelques secondes. Ils poussèrent en même temps un profond gémissement à la limite de la bestialité. Durant ces quelques secondes d'extase et de fusion absolue, il n'y avait plus aucune limite entre eux deux, ils étaient parfaitement confondus.   
  
Dave retomba sur le côté. Il reprenait calmement son souffle et Jing-Mei faisait de même. Quelques instants plus tard, elle desserra les draps et ils se glissèrent tout les deux en dessous. Puis Jing-Mei se cala contre le torse de Dave et clôt ses paupières. Il caressa pendant quelques instants les lèvres de la jeune femme endormie du bout de ses doigts, puis sombra à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.   
  
Leurs dernières pensées furent pour Louisa avant de se laisser happer par le sommeil.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Je crois que tu peux baisser le son de la télé à présent, " conseilla Susan en jetant un œil en direction du haut des escaliers.   
  
Elle et John étaient en train de regarder un film dans le salon quand les premiers gémissements étaient parvenus à leurs oreilles. Ils avaient dû alors monter le son pour pouvoir s'épargner les bruyantes réconciliations de Jing-Mei et Dave.   
  
" _Je ne comprends rien à ce film, " marmonna John en baissant le son alors que le premier étage était silencieux.   
  
" _Normal, " rétorqua Susan avec un ton malicieux et un regard pétillant. " Tu étais bien trop occupé à écouter ce qu'ils faisaient là haut ! "   
  
John ne préféra pas relever sa remarque.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Et si la police avait des nouvelles de Lili pendant qu'on sera à New-York ? " Questionna Jing-Mei inquiète.   
  
Elle venait de boucler sa ceinture selon les instructions des hôtesses de l'air alors que l'avion roulait au pas vers une piste de décollage.   
  
" _Ils ont nos numéros de portable, " répondit Dave visiblement aussi anxieux qu'elle. " Et puis nous ne partons que la journée, nous reviendrons par le vol de 21 heures. "   
  
" _Je n'arrive pas à me calmer, " admit-elle en jetant un regard nerveux à travers le hublot. " J'ai si peur pour elle, huit jours déjà qu'on nous l'a enlevé et j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années… "   
  
" _Il s'est passé tant de choses en si peu de temps… " Murmura Dave en repensant sans le vouloir à ce que lui avait avoué Jing-Mei sur la promenade des anglais.   
  
Elle surprit son regard soucieux et prit sa main posé sur l'accoudoir dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle et tenta de lui sourire pour montrer que tout allait bien. Mais Jing-Mei savait que tout allait mal. Les yeux brillants, elle l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.   
  
" _On surmontera toutes les épreuves, " lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Jing-Mei et Dave avançaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous, au milieu des sépultures sur l'herbe verte parfaitement tondue. La grisaille de ce midi pluvieux enveloppait la ville d'un brouillard morose. Ils venaient de poser des fleurs sur les tombes des parents et de la sœur de Dave. Il était resté près d'une heure assis à côté, ressassant de vieux souvenirs plus ou moins douloureux. Sa famille lui manquait tant, y compris ce père que Dave avait haït durant tant d'années.   
  
A présent, ils se dirigeaient vers la tombe de Michael. Le hasard, ou peut-être le destin, avait voulu que le fils de Jing-Mei soit enterré dans le même cimetière que la famille de Dave. Revenir en cet endroit leur rappelait autant des êtres chers disparus que ce fameux après-midi au Brevoort. C'était à quelques pas d'ici sur l'île de Manhattan que Louisa avait été conçue, c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois depuis que Dave s'était fait viré du Cook County. Cet endroit c'était le véritable début de leur histoire.   
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la petite tombe de Michael Alexander. Jing-Mei stoppa net en voyant deux silhouettes familières eux aussi en train de se recueillir. Dave ne l'ait reconnu que par déduction. Le couple se retourna en entendant leurs pas. James et Linda parurent un instant surpris en les voyant ici. Jing-Mei les salua timidement et déposa le bouquet qu'elle tenait sur la tombe de Michael. Dave restait un peu en retrait les mains dans les poches.   
  
" _C'est gentil de passer ici, " dit Linda à l'adresse de Jing-Mei. " Cela fait un an maintenant. "   
  
" _Le temps passe vite, " répondit-elle confuse.   
  
" _Nous avons appris ce qu'il vous est arrivé, " expliqua James en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Dave. " Des inspecteurs sont venus nous interroger. Nous sommes extrêmement désolés et espérons que vous retrouverez votre fille le plus vite possible. "   
  
" _Comment s'appelle votre fille déjà ? " Demanda Linda en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Louisa… " Répondit-elle la voix tremblante. " Nous l'avons nommé ainsi en mémoire de… d'une jeune fille aujourd'hui disparue. " Dave détourna le regard subitement et jeta un coup d'œil par delà les arbres aux grands immeubles visibles.   
  
" _Sachez que nous sommes de tout cœur avec vous, " ajouta Linda visiblement embarrassée par la situation.   
  
James se passa une main nerveuse sur son crâne rasé. Sa chevalière au petit doigt capta le temps d'un instant l'éclat du faible soleil blanc. Finalement, Jing-Mei décida de se retirer et Dave et elle rebroussèrent chemin hors du cimetière. Puis ils prirent un taxi pour aller déjeuner dans un restaurant de la cinquième avenue. Ils optèrent pour un mexicain et s'installèrent à une table. Jing-Mei ne déridait pas et était tracassée. Ils commandèrent rapidement après avoir brièvement consulté le menu.   
  
" _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda Dave ayant remarqué son air anormal.   
  
" _Je ne sais pas, " murmura-t-elle un peu perdue. " Je suis sans cesse obsédée par une impression de déjà-vu mais je n'arrive pas à dire quoi exactement. "   
  
" _Cette visite au cimetière nous rappelle forcément beaucoup de souvenirs, " rétorqua-t-il. Ils remercièrent tous les deux le serveur qui passa en coup de vent leur apporter leurs plats.   
  
" _Non, " reprit Jing-Mei après avoir mordu dans son tacos. " C'est autre chose… Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûre que ça me reviendra tôt ou tard. En attendant, pensons à autre chose ! "   
  
Dave resta plutôt dubitatif.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
L'avion volait en direction de Chicago. Le ciel était noir et par les hublots se dessinaient au sol les contours des villes grâce à l'éclairage public. Dave avait enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil alors que Jing-Mei était encore tracassée. Elle tapait nerveusement l'accoudoir du bout de ses doigts. Soudainement elle stoppa et agrippa l'épaule de Dave. Il se réveilla en sursaut :   
  
" _Quoi ? ! ? " Demanda-t-il en frottant son œil droit.   
  
" _Dave… " Murmura Jing-Mei en état de choc. " James et Linda nous ont pris Louisa ! "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
A suivre…   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Je sais je suis horrible de couper à ce moment précis ! Vous vous demandez comment Jing-Mei a su que c'était James et Linda qui avaient kidnappé Louisa ? Relisez la fin du chapitre et peut-être trouverez-vous ce qui a alerté Jing-Mei ! Je n'en dis pas plus ;oP   
  
  
  



	9. Chapitre V : Deux ans déjà

**Les Sourires de Lili **  
  
**Chapitre V : Deux ans déjà**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Disclaimer : Louisa Malucci Luìs n'appartient pas aux mecs bourrés de frics qui ont tous les droits sur la série _Urgences_, d'ailleurs je déclare qu'elle n'appartient à personne, même pas à moi car même si c'est ma propre fanfiction, c'est vraiment un personnage incontrôlable et elle veut jamais faire ce que j'écrit à propos d'elle ! mdr ! Par contre, je garde les inspecteurs Simpson et McBride sous mon contrôle grâce à quelques pots de vins…   
  
Note de l'Auteur : Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous, vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il est advenu de notre chère petite Lili ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus joyeux que les précédents. Il faut dire que j'ai commencé à l'écrire le jour où j'ai su le résultat de mes examens (et j'ai eu une mention !), donc forcément j'étais de _très_ bonne humeur et ça se ressent dans l'écriture :o)   
  
Dédicace : Petit coucou spécial à Jelly la plus fervente lectrice de cette fic !   
  
Bonne Lecture !   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
La nuit avait recouvert Chicago de son manteau sombre et étoilé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Susan et John attendaient Jing-Mei et Dave à l'aéroport du nord de la ville. Le tableau d'affichage indiqua enfin que leur avion s'était posé, et à peine dix minutes plus tard ils virent les silhouettes de Jing-Mei et Dave sortir de la salle de débarquement. Ils traversèrent rapidement les portes de sécurité. Sur leurs visages se lisaient l'affolement mais aussi la colère et l'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait apparemment pas. Le couple aperçut leurs amis qui les attendaient et foncèrent droit sur eux en bousculant quelques passagers. Ce fut Jing-Mei à la limite de la panique totale qui parla en premier :   
  
"_Il faut qu'on aille voir les inspecteurs tout de suite ! " S'exclama-t-elle sans même un _bonjour_ ou même _comment ça va_.   
  
" _Et vos bagages ? " Demanda John ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.   
  
" _Les bagages on verra plus tard ! " Rétorqua sèchement Dave en poussant déjà Carter vers la porte de sortie. " Faut qu'on voit les inspecteurs _maintenant !_ "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Susan et John restèrent dans la voiture garée devant le commissariat, encore abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Jing-Mei leur avait expliqué d'une voix tremblante comment elle avait su que James et Linda lui avaient pris son enfant. Dave était resté silencieux tout le long du court voyage, le regard noir et les lèvres scellées. Puis ils étaient sortis rapidement et avait disparu au milieu du flot de policiers et de civils.   
  
Dave demanda à la standardiste où se trouvait le bureau des inspecteurs Simpson et McBride, elle lui répondit sans même lever son regard du magazine qu'elle lisait. Le couple passa la barrière de sécurité sans encombres puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans un ascenseur. Ils patientèrent en silence que les portes s'ouvrent sur l'étage des bureaux. Ils n'échangeaient aucune parole, leurs esprits étaient envahis par des visions de Louisa souriante en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.   
  
Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où étaient indiqués les noms de Simpson et McBride. Ce fut Dave qui entra en premier, sans frapper. Les deux inspecteurs accoudés sur leurs bureaux respectifs relevèrent en même temps la tête. Jing-Mei remarqua aussitôt le regard noir que lança Dave en direction de McBride, puis il se retourna vers Simpson :   
  
" _Il faut qu'on parle, " dit-il sur un ton sans espoir de compromis.   
  
Simpson resta un instant muet encore surpris par l'arrivée subite du couple, puis reprit ses esprits :   
  
" _Bien sûr, venez vous asseoir, " répondit-il en indiquant de la main deux sièges face à son bureau.   
  
McBride restait silencieux à l'autre bout de l'étroite pièce. Il avait remarqué le regard que lui avait lancé Dave, et en avait facilement déduit que Jing-Mei lui avait tout dit. D'ailleurs celle-ci tentait de l'ignorer royalement. Elle ne posa qu'une seule fois son regard sur Johnny, et ce fut un regard mitigé entre la culpabilité et la colère.   
  
" _Alors ? " Demanda Simpson ayant remarqué la gêne de son jeune coéquipier. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "   
  
" _On sait qui a enlevé Louisa, " répondit Jing-Mei calmement. Elle semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens mais Dave pouvait deviner à un léger tremblement de ses lèvres, qu'elle était en fait complètement paniquée et perdue. " Ce sont Linda et James Alexander, le couple de Portland qui avait adopté mon précédent enfant. "   
  
" _Et comment en êtes-vous arrivés à cette conclusion ? " Rétorqua Simpson légèrement sceptique. Il avait lui même convoqué et interrogé ce couple, pourtant rien ne l'avait alerté.   
  
" _La chevalière, " reprit Jing-Mei. " Nous les avons revu hier quand nous sommes aller à New-York, et j'ai vu la chevalière que James portait au petit doigt. C'était la même que celle de l'homme qui m'a frappé lors de l'enlèvement de Louisa. J'en avais même la marque sur mes pommettes ! J'en suis sûre, ce petit détail m'est revenue à l'esprit dans l'avion du retour. Et plus j'y repense, plus j'ai la conviction que ce sont eux qui ont pris mon bébé, la façon qu'ils ont de se déplacer, leur air peu naturel quand nous avons discuté ensemble, tout concorde ! "   
  
Simpson jeta un regard à Dave qui restait silencieux, puis s'adressa de nouveau à Jing-Mei :   
  
" _Je vais tout de suite contacter mes collègues de Portland. "   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Le lendemain   
  
La voiture de police les déposa face à une petite maison encerclée de pelouse verte et d'une barrière blanche, un portique avait été installé et quelques jouets d'enfants traînaient. Ce fut Jing-Mei qui sortit en premier de la voiture, l'émotion lui serrait la gorge et elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient défaillir à chacun de ses pas. Elle sentit Dave passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Jing-Mei lui jeta un regard rassurée. Le policier qui les avait conduit, descendit lui aussi de voiture et passa devant eux pour aller sonner à la porte d'entrée.   
  
Quelques heures plus tôt, des policiers étaient entrés en trombe chez les Alexander. Ils avaient trouvé le couple en train de tenter de faire manger de la purée de carottes à une fillette en pleurs, une fillette qui correspondait parfaitement à la description de Louisa. L'enfant avait été placée dans une famille d'accueil après que les policiers aient eu confirmation de son identité, Linda et James étaient encore en garde à vue. Ils avaient rapidement avoué être aller à Chicago sous de faux noms et avoir prémédité l'enlèvement de la fillette. Depuis que Michael était mort, ils ne vivaient plus et avaient absolument voulu avoir un autre enfant, c'est à ce moment qu'ils avaient pensé à Louisa dont il avait reçu un faire-part lors de sa naissance.   
  
Le policier sonna à la porte alors que le couple patientait derrière lui. Une femme aux environs de la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnants et des petites rides au coin de ses yeux noisettes, leurs ouvrit en les gratifiant d'un large sourire :   
  
" _Vous devez être les parents de la petite Louisa ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce à l'adresse de Jing-Mei et Dave sans même se préoccuper du policier.   
  
Ils acquiescèrent et elle les laissa entrer. L'intérieur de la maison était à l'image du jardin, accueillant et envahi par les jouets. Par terre, deux garçons d'environ dix ans jouaient à un jeu vidéo sur la télé du salon, sur le canapé une jeune adolescente feuilletait un magazine féminin et assise à côté d'elle, Louisa l'empêchait de lire en babillant et en donnant des coups sur le magazine. Cela la faisait apparemment très rire alors que l'adolescente poussait de profonds soupirs d'exaspération.   
  
" _Lili… " Murmura Jing-Mei en fondant en larmes.   
  
La fillette se retourna aussitôt en entendant son surnom et aperçut ses parents à l'entrée du salon. Elle poussa un cri de joie de sa voix de bébé et descendit du canapé en faisant quand même attention de ne pas tomber. Puis, elle marcha à quatre pattes du plus vite qu'elle put vers sa mère qui s'était mise à genoux. Dave restait debout derrière Jing-Mei, ayant encore un peu de mal à réaliser que le cauchemar était fini, qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur enfant.   
  
Puis Lili eut un comportement inattendu. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de sa mère. Jing-Mei et Dave s'échangèrent un regard surpris. La fillette se redressa soudainement sur ses jambes tremblantes, puis après s'être assurée qu'elle était assez stable, fit quelques pas en direction de sa mère avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle tomba dans les bras de Jing-Mei qui la serra aussitôt contre elle.   
  
" _Elle marche ! " S'exclama Dave ravi.   
  
" _Tu nous as tellement manqué mon petit bout de chou, " murmurait Jing-Mei à l'oreille de sa fille en se relevant. " Et à toi, on t'a manqué aussi ? "   
  
Louisa répondait en babillant fidèle à ses habitudes. Elle était juste encore plus excitée qu'à la normale. Apparemment ses parents lui avaient beaucoup manqué. La fillette tendit ensuite ses bras vers son père pour qu'il la prenne à son tour. Jing-Mei la passa à Dave en douceur. Il la serra contre lui, sentant avec soulagement les battements du cœur de sa fille battre au même rythme que ceux de son propre cœur. Malucci avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux alors que ceux de Jing-Mei étaient déjà noyés par le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son enfant. Le couple s'étreignit avec Lili au milieu. Elle continuait de sourire et de babiller sans fin.   
  
Sur le canapé, l'adolescente leur jeta un regard blasé alors que les deux garçons de dix ans étaient toujours pris dans leur jeu.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
" _Ne touche pas à ça, ce n'est pas pour les petites filles ! " Gronda Jing-Mei en retirant des mains de sa fille, le verre à pied contenant un fond de vin qu'elle avait chapardé sur la table.   
  
Elle prit Louisa par la main et la fillette arrivait à marcher sans trop trébucher quand elle était tenue. Puis Jing-Mei s'assit en prenant la fillette sur ses genoux. Réunis par un midi ensoleillé dans le jardin de la résidence Carter, plusieurs personnes étaient venus fêter le dénouement heureux de l'enlèvement de Louisa. Linda et James étaient toujours en prison en attendant de passer en jugement. Malgré tout, Jing-Mei avait du mal à leur en vouloir, elle-même savait combien l'amour d'un enfant pouvait vous rendre fou. Quand Michael était encore en vie, l'idée de l'enlever et de filer au Mexique lui avait plusieurs fois effleuré l'esprit.   
  
Parmi les personnes présentes, Luka et Abby étaient venus ensemble et étaient assis côte-à-côte. Quand à Susan et John ils ne se quittaient plus. Dès que les invités avaient le dos tourné, ils s'envoyaient des petits sourires ou se tenaient la main. Mais en fait, tous leurs amis étaient au courant de leur relation car ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets. Louisa portait une petite robe blanche décorée par des motifs de cerises rouges aux feuilles bien vertes. Elle arborait un sourire où pointaient quelques dents de lait dès qu'on la prenait en photo, et se montrait volontiers en spectacle se sachant le centre d'intérêt du repas. Jing-Mei faisait souvent la remarque qu'elle avait hérité de l'ego surdimensionné de son père.   
  
Avant que le dessert ne soit amené par Maria, Dave se leva et tapota sur un verre avec le manche de sa cuillère. Les invités firent silence sauf Louisa qui continuait de babiller. Il jeta un regard en coin à sa fille qui se tut enfin et fourra en souriant son visage contre la poitrine de sa mère.   
  
" _J'aimerais faire une annonce, " énonça-t-il d'une voix claire. " Je vous préviens je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre d'exercices, les discours et tous ces trucs là… Pour en venir aux faits, Jing-Mei et moi avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensembles, on a affronté tout d'abord le deuil, puis les douleurs de notre passé, la naissance prématurée de Lili, son enlèvement… mais aussi la jalousie et la peur d'avoir perdu l'autre. Notre couple a tenu le coup et on en est fier. Nous voulons l'un comme l'autre passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. Tout ça pour vous dire que nous avons décider de… de nous marier. "   
  
Le temps d'une seconde, il y eut un blanc dans l'assemblé. Puis les félicitations commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. Dave et Jing-Mei s'échangèrent un regard soulagé. Entre décider de se marier et l'annoncer à l'entourage, le fossé à franchir paraissait bien plus grand qu'au premier abord. John fit aussitôt sauter un bouchon de champagne et Susan se reçut plein de mousse sur sa robe mauve achetée la veille. Elle fit un peu la moue sous le regard confus de John mais l'ambiance générale l'aida à retrouver rapidement le sourire.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Epilogue   
  
Dave vit enfin avec soulagement le dernier invité sortir de la chambre nuptiale. A présent, il haïssait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une tradition chinoise. Pour le plaisir des parents de Jing-Mei et aussi pour la jeune femme, il s'y était contraint. Ils avaient dû s'embrasser dès que quelqu'un tapotait ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre, ils avaient dû boire le saké avec tout le monde et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Mais ces petites traditions ne lui avaient pas déplu, ce qui lui avait déplu c'était la tradition de l'envahissement de la chambre nuptial !   
  
Durant deux longues heures, il avait dû ronger son frein alors que des invités jouaient aux cartes autour d'eux, faisaient des paris ou dansaient et chantaient complètement éméchés. Même John, Susan et d'autres amis s'étaient joint à l'invasion ! Jing-Mei parfaitement au courant de cette coutume avait elle aussi pris son mal en patience. La porte s'était enfin refermée et Dave s'était empressée de la fermer à double tour. Il revint vers le lit où Jing-Mei était allongée dans sa robe rouge(*) de mariée.   
(*) Dans la tradition chinoise, les robes de mariées sont rouges.   
  
" _Enfin seuls madame Malucci, " annonça Dave avec un large sourire sur un ton chantant.   
  
" _Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, " répondit Jing-Mei alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle. Elle observait longuement l'alliance à son annulaire. " Ca ne te fait pas bizarre à toi ? "   
  
" _Si, " répondit-il en l'embrassant furtivement au coin des lèvres. " Mais j'aime cette impression… je ne me sens plus seul comme auparavant. Je sais que je vis pour quelqu'un et que je ne suis pas qu'un vulgaire parasite. "   
  
" _Tu te rend compte, ça fait deux ans pile depuis le Brevoort Hotel… " Murmura-t-elle pensivement.   
  
Ils avaient en effet tout planifié pour que leur mariage tombe le même jour que ce fameux après-midi. Jing-Mei et Dave n'avaient pas voulu se presser et avaient attendu un an après leurs fiançailles pour se marier. Ils avaient la vie devant eux et ne voulaient en aucun cas se dépêcher. Ils savouraient chaque instant présent comme si ce fut le dernier. Leur lune de miel se déroulerait aux Caraïbes pour oublier le temps d'une semaine la météo grise et pluvieuse de Chicago. Lili resterait pendant ce temps chez Susan et John qui avaient emménagé ensemble.   
  
" _Ca me paraît encore comme si c'était hier, " répondit Dave alors que ses doigts commençaient déjà à jouer avec les boutons de la robe de Jing-Mei.   
  
" _Moi aussi. A ce moment, je ne voyais pas ma vie autrement que comme un gouffre…" Reprit Jing-Mei la voix légèrement étranglée.   
  
Dave délaissa un instant les boutons de sa robe et plongea son regard dans le sien. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage.   
  
" _Et au lieu du gouffre, tu as maintenant le plus merveilleux et responsable des maris, " rétorqua-t-il à mesure que son sourire s'agrandissait. " Une maison en banlieue dont la toiture fuit lorsqu'il pleut, une voiture qui ne démarre qu'une fois sur deux le matin, une fillette adorable qui devient de plus en plus tyrannique et bientôt… un second bébé. "   
  
" _Mais je ne suis pas enceinte, " coupa Jing-Mei en haussant les sourcils de surprise.   
  
" _Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va arranger ça. "   
  
Dave attrapa délicatement la lèvre inférieure de sa femme entre les siennes et ses mains se remirent aussitôt à déboutonner la robe de mariée.   
  
  
  
²²²   
  
  
  
Fin   
  
  
  
²²² ²²² ²²²   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Voili, voilà ! Deuxième volet terminé ! Comme d'habitude j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai toujours du mal avec les derniers chapitres ;oP J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et n'oubliez pas de m'envoyez vos commentaires (bons et/ou mauvais) ! En ce qui concerne le dernier volet de cette trilogie, j'ai enfin trouvé une super idée, enfin _super_ ce sera à vous de me le dire. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce sera plus centré sur Dave et vous comprendrez vite pourquoi quand je publierais le premier chapitre. Mais il va quand même falloir attendre un peu avant que je ne publie le premier chapitre (la patience est une vertue il paraît)   
  
  
  



End file.
